Harder to Breathe
by The-Red-Pheonix
Summary: A new school can drive anyone crazy! Lil's new at Alma and she's already made friends, fallen for the wrong guy and caused trouble. Driven crazy and to the brink of suicide will this new guy save her or will he cause her to fall? A MUST READ! Tala X OC
1. Harder To Breathe

Authors notes: In this story, Yr 11's are 17 years of age, Yr 12's 18, because in the school system you start Yr 1 a year later then other countries.I made it up ok, I don't know if it's true? I live in Australia so the school system is different so I'm writing it how I know it to work, with a few altercations. Oh and "mean speech" while 'mean thought,'  
  
Disclaimer: This story has word lyrics, these belong to the writers of the songs and not me, I don't own beyblades or anything tied to it, but I do own the OC's and the crazy plot.  
  
~~Harder To Breathe~~  
  
~*~ How dare you say that my behaviour is unacceptable,  
So condescending unnecessarily critical,  
I have a tendency of getting very physical,  
So watch your step, Cause if I do, You'll need a miracle, ~*~  
  
Leilah's chocolate brown eyes stared out the window at the stupid school grounds below. She pushed back one of her light brown bangs from her face. She sighed, a new school, with new jerks, new so-called friends, new backstabbers and the dreaded school rules. She sighed again.  
  
She turned to look at her brother who was sitting in the chair beside her. He looked equally annoyed. His crystal blue eyes were closed, his short brown spiked hair was hidden under his baseball cap, and he wore his dark baggy denim jeans with his personalised chains hanging off them. The school shirt he had on was only tucked in at one side, his black skate shoes finished his rebel look.  
  
Leilah smiled, she knew her brother would never wear the whole school uniform, even if his life depended on it.  
  
Suddenly the door to the office swung open and a man dresses in a swayed navy blue suite walked in.  
  
"Sorry to keep you waiting, we had a problem in a corridor," he started mumbling angrily about a Hiwatari and Valkov.  
  
A smile appeared on his face when he sat down at his desk, he folded his arms neatly on the desk and leaned forward.  
  
"My name's Mr. Riverstone, I'm the head here at Alma High."  
  
Just the name of the school made Leilah want to run.  
  
"So your Leilah Manika and Ethan Manika?"  
  
Her brother just nodded.  
  
"So Leilah you're going into Yr 11 right?"  
  
Leilah nodded.  
  
"Well your brothers in Yr 12, so this means you'll be on opposite sides of the school."  
  
This information caused Ethan to frown, he didn't like to be to far away from his little sister.  
  
Mr. Riverstone picked up on Ethan's frown.  
  
"Don't worry, you can see each other at lunch time," he chirped, "now here's your timetables, you should be if form, so hurry along."  
  
Leilah and Ethan took their stuff and quickly left the office.  
  
They were now standing outside the door, in the corridor.  
  
"So..."  
  
Ethan spoke, his voice was calm, but had an edge.  
  
"Don't get into any trouble," he said, looking down at Leilah, it sounded more like a command.  
  
"Like I will," Leilah replied, he voice sounded fresh and sweet.  
  
Ethan rolled his eyes, he lingered and watched Leilah fling her bag over one shoulder and start to walk away. She had the school's white polo top on, over the navy pleated school skirt. Leilah was upset with the length of the skirt so she had re-designed it so that it was three times shorter, which was really short. Her brown hair flowed down her back and ended just below her shoulder blades, the sparkle of her silver jewellery reflected off her chocolate brown eyes, making them a sight to see.  
  
Before Leilah turned the corner, she turned and flashed her brother an innocent smile before disappearing behind the wall.  
  
Ethan smiled lightly as he turned and walked away in the other direction towards the Yr 12 building.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*_*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Leilah walked down the corridor that supposably her crap form was in, she had decided it was a good idea to actually show up.  
  
She ran her fingers absentmindedly along the rows of multi-coloured lockers, until they suddenly ended. She stopped and looked up at the door, it looked like a white hospital door with the small glass window so you could look in, it had "Room 27a" stuck on the doorframe above her head. Sighing she pushed open the door and stepped in.  
  
Suddenly she was faced with a class of about 20, 17-year-old students. Her new form teacher was sitting at the old desk up the front, trying to call out the roll over the racket that the class was producing.  
  
"Oh you must be Leilah," the teacher smiled as she noticed her standing by the door.  
  
The teacher adjusted her glasses before standing, she was a skinny, grey haired lady in her mid 50's, and she had a kind face and loving light grey eyes.  
  
"Welcome to form B6, I'm Miss. Connolly," the teacher stated as she walked up and shook Leilah's hand.  
  
Leilah couldn't help but smile, "nice to meet you."  
  
The teacher's face seamed to light up.  
  
"Finally a polite student," she murmured to herself as she guided Leilah to the front of the class.  
  
"Now introduce yourself," Miss. Connolly said, moving her hand to indicate the class.  
  
Leilah turned and stared at the noisy teens that were through things and making out in the corners, but most of all they were producing a huge amount of noise.  
  
"Class, excuse me, hey..." the teacher tried but she was ignored.  
  
"YO SHUT THE HELL UP!" she finally snapped.  
  
Everyone went silent and turned to the front.  
  
"This is Leilah, she's new so be nice to her."  
  
Sniggers broke out through out the group.  
  
Leilah smirked, Miss. Connolly went and sat back behind her desk and waited eagerly to hear about what Leilah had to say.  
  
"My name is Leilah Manika, I moved here to America from Arabia. I've lived her 3 years and have already been to 10 schools just like this and if you know Arabic, you might know what my name means, any questions?"  
  
A guy with messy blonde hair that flopped around his face and blue eyes raised his hand, he was pretty slenderly built but was well toned in the upper body and had a nice smile planted on his face. He was wearing the normal school uniform that everyone had to wear, (but Leilah's brother refused to,) which consisted of a white shirt and red tie, green pants and a green blazer trimmed with white thrown over the top.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why did you have to move schools again?" was his question.  
  
Leilah smiled, "because I nearly killed someone, I beat them half to death."  
  
Some guys cracked up laughing.  
  
"What did they do?" the guy added.  
  
"They touched my ass," Leilah replied simply.  
  
Her answer caused most off the class to crack up into a fit of laughter, some smart alack shouted, "Watch out Tala, she gonna deck ya!"  
  
Which in reply a red haired boy with stunning blue eyes smiled and yelled back, "If she can move fast enough."  
  
He was well built and toned, he was lightly tanned and had a beautiful face shape, he was damb hot. Leilah smiled, 'one good thing around here in this crap school.'  
  
When everyone had died down, a guy with black shaggy hair and light brown eyes put his hand up, he looked skinny and weak, his voice sounded shaky.  
  
He closed his cell phone, "My Mum is Arabic and she says your name means darkness or night."  
  
"You ran you Mum," a guy cracked up laughing followed by a few others.  
  
"Mr. Haniko, there is to be no cell phone usage in my class," Miss. Connolly snapped.  
  
"Yes my name dose mean darkness, but I would prefer if you called me Lil, ok" Leilah continued.  
  
When no one put his or her hand up the teacher indicated to a spare seat besides the guy with blonde hair that asked a question earlier.  
  
Lil slide into the seat next to him.  
  
"Hey, the names Max," he said cheerfully.  
  
Lil smiled in replied as she pulled out her diary form her bag.  
  
"What do you have first?" he asked.  
  
Lil looked down at her timetable and groaned, "sport."  
  
Max smiled, "so do I, I can show you around if you like."  
  
"That would be nice, thank you."  
  
The bell went and Lil stood up and followed Max out into the corridor, they were about to leave when they were approached by a group of 9.  
  
"Hey Max, who's ya new friend," a guy with blonde hair and light grey eyes asked.  
  
"Oh Leilah, this is Enrique."  
  
"Lil," Leilah said as she shock hands with Enrique.  
  
Someone coughed from behind Enrique.  
  
"Hey Lil, this is Oliver," he said pointing to the green haired, light purple eyed, girl looking guy.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"This is Mariah and Ray," Max motioned to the couple behind Oliver.  
  
Mariah was a pink haired neko-jin, with amber cat-like eyes, she was pulled close to a tall, raven black haired neko-jin, his hair was wrapped at the back and ran all the way down past his waist. He had bronze cat-like eyes and was well toned and lightly built like a cat, her first thought was that he was hot.  
  
"Hey," they both said.  
  
"Ozuma," Max said pointing to a guy around the same hight as Ray, he had short spiked black hair with a streak of red running down the middle. The red highlighted his already amazing emerald green eyes, which were staring coldly at her, her was solid built and great looking.  
  
"Hi," he mumbled.  
  
"Hilary, Salima and Emily," Max pointed to a group of three girls standing together.  
  
Hilary was a brown haired, brown-eyed girl; she looked similar to Lil, but shorter and ugly.  
  
Then there was Salima, a red haired, navy-blue eyed girl, she was pretty tall, but wasn't extremely skinny but had a slim build.  
  
The last was an orange haired and light blue-eyed girl, called Emily.  
  
"And finally Kane," Max said indicating to a tall, handsome looking guy with messy navy-blue/green hair and light grey eyes.  
  
He smiled sweetly. He was so cute. Lil smiled back.  
  
"So where are you off to?" Emily asked.  
  
"Sport," Lil replied, as she sighed.  
  
"Cool."  
  
"Hey I got to go, I have Science, it was nice to meet you, see you around," Salima waved as she walked off, followed by 5 others who had science.  
  
The 4 left was Ray, Mariah, Kane and Hilary. They also had sport.  
  
"Let's go," Max announced.  
  
They were about to go when they were rudely pushed through by a group of 4 guys.  
  
Lil recognised the red head it was Tala. But now there were 3 other hot guys with him. There was a tall, strong, cold looking, two-toned blue haired guy, he had piercing mahogany eyes and a fantastic build, and he was edible.  
  
Then there was a guy with short spiked jet-black hair and bronze cat-like eyes, like Ray that walked next to Tala, he was a little taller than Ray and was defiantly built more around the arms. He was just plain cute.  
  
Finally there was a red haired, cold pale purple/blue eyed hottie, he was well toned and built, he was gorgeous but he seemed cold like the blue haired teen.  
  
"That's Tala, Kai, Lee and Johnny, they're the 4 bullies of the school, plus their players so stay away from them," Kane warned, he sounded angry.  
  
"Oh," Lil sighed.  
  
She turned and went with the group out onto the oval.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*_*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There were loads of people on the oval. Kai, Tala, Johnny and Lee were standing in a group away from the rest. Lil was now changed and in the schools gay track gear of white runners, navy-blue shorts and a white sports top that was tight around the chest.  
  
Lil was talking to Kane when a skinny, blonde haired, pale green-eyed girl ran past crying.  
  
"What the?"  
  
"That's Paddie, she WAS Tala's girl."  
  
"Was?" Lil asked confused, she looked over to Tala who was laughing with his friends.  
  
"Well isn't it obvious, she got ditched."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"She just arrived 2 weeks ago, she dated Tala for what two days," Kane growled, Lil could tell Kane didn't like Tala.  
  
Tala was facing Lil, so she took the opportunity to look at him closer, she noticed he was wearing a silver chain with a silver wolf that had turquoise gems as it's eyes around his neck. She looked over his face, his lips were thin but prefect for kissing, she slowly moved up to his eyes, they were an unnatural sky blue; they seamed to go on forever.  
  
She snapped out of her trance when Kane pinched her.  
  
"Hey stop day dreaming, anyways look who's noticed."  
  
Lil looked back at Tala to see he was staring at her.  
  
'Oh shit,' she mentally swore, 'he noticed.'  
  
Lil started to blush.  
  
A second bell went to signal that all students should be in class by now. Lil noticed that Johnny and Kai were walking off in the direction of the Yr 12 buildings.  
  
"Why are they going?" Lil asked, turning to Kane, it seemed Kane knew everything.  
  
"Oh Kai and Johnny are in Yr 12."  
  
"Hmmm...they might get to meet my brother," she smiled.  
  
"Is that good?"  
  
"Maybe," Lil replied simply, before tuning around to listen to the phys ED teacher.  
  
"I hope it ain't" Kane muttered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*_*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author: So what do you think of the first chapter? The next chapter will be up soon so wait. Well review and tell me what you think please. In the mean time check to process of Feline Fun my other story!!! And I would like to thank the people who helped me with the cars....you'll see later on readers well until next update! " The-Red-Pheonix 


	2. Getting Ready

Author's notes: Sorry I posted the last chapter and the story wasn't with it (, I don't know what happened????????? The computer must of stuffed up so here is the chapter WITH the story!  
  
In this chapter we have some cars, which are racing cars, they are highly detailed so if you want to know what they look like in real life just e- mail me and I'll send you the pictures. You should really cause they're cool! Thank you guys again!! (  
  
Ok, they're 17 years of age which mean they can't go clubbing, but what they mean by clubbing in this chapter is a dance disco place where no alcohol is sold and it only allows persons from 15 and up in.. I invented this to so if you're confused just buzz and I'll explain it better. Ok  
  
Plus I would like to give back my opinion to some reviews: Ko-fan: I'm sorry if you feel I'm copying (, I do read her stories and they are the best! But I am not copying it and I never will I like to write my own! Every story is kinda like another but mine is different to hers, the story line is different. I'll read over her story again and see where you may get this idea. But thank you anyways for your review, and if you wanna tell me exactly what I have copied please e-mail me ^_- Oh and Koyoru update soon!!!!! Your story roxz!!!!!! And I ain't copying it!!  
  
Disclaimer: This story has word lyrics, these belong to the writers of the songs and not me, I don't own beyblades or anything tied to it, but I do own the OC's and the crazy plot.  
  
~~Harder To Breathe~~  
Getting Ready  
  
~*~ You drain me dry and make me wonder why I'm even here, This double vision I was seeing is finally gone, You want to stay but you know very well I want you gone, Not fit to fuckin' tread the ground I'm walking on ~*~  
  
The rest of the day went by quickly, Lil got no visit from her brother at lunchtime, which upset her a little. But now she was standing by the school gates with Max and Kane waiting for her brother.  
  
"Hey," a familiar voice called.  
  
Lil spun around to see her brother walking up to her, closely followed by two guys.  
  
"Who's this?" Lil asked, indicating to the guys.  
  
"Bryan and Spencer, they're coming over for games and drinks."  
  
"Hi," Lil said looking over to the two tall older guys.  
  
They both looked cold and tough like her brother in some ways. Bryan had messy pale purple hair, which flopped around his face, kind of hiding his matching pale purple icy eyes. Spencer was very tall, at least a head taller then Lil's brother; he had spiked blonde hair and pale icy brown eyes.  
  
"Oh," Lil turned to Max and Kane, she had forgotten to introduce them, "Max, Kane, this is my bro Ethan."  
  
"Yo," Ethan greeted.  
  
Lil rolled her eyes.  
  
"So are you free tonight?" Max asked.  
  
"Yeah, if my bro has buds over I am."  
  
"Cool, do you wanna go clubbing with us and the group."  
  
"She can't," Ethan butted in.  
  
"Yeah I would love to, can you pick me up?" Lil spoke over her brother.  
  
"I can," Max stated, "all I need is your address."  
  
Lil smiled and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen from her bag and scratched a messy address on it, before handing it to Max.  
  
"See you at 6 then."  
  
Lil nodded and turned and walked off with her brother, "see ya."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*_*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A little while later Lil, Spencer, Ethan and Bryan were walking down the street towards Lil's house, they only lived 2 blocks away from the school, so it was a really short walk.  
  
They finally came to an average sized house, not a mansion. It had a wooden worn down front veranda, with a red brick flat front with an oak door that lead into a long corridor, which had all the rooms coming off it.  
  
"Mum, I invited friends over," Ethan yelled when he pushed open the door.  
  
"Oh right, bunk in the theatre, I'll bring some drinks up soon," a female voice shouted back from somewhere in the house.  
  
Spencer and Bryan followed Ethan down the corridor to the back of the house. After they were out of view Lil's Mum appeared in the corridor with a six-pack of cola in one hand.  
  
She was a tall, fine featured lady in her mid 40's, she had chest nut brown hair which was tied back into a messy bun, her eyes were a muddy looking brown, but they shone with happiness. She had a yellow apron on over her jeans and plain red shirt.  
  
"Oh hi honey, where's your friends?" her bright happy voice asked.  
  
Lil rolled her eyes.  
  
"I'm going clubbing with them tonight."  
  
"That's wonderful, have fun, but remember to tell your father," she stated simply.  
  
Lil sighed, "do I have to?"  
  
Her Mum laughed lightly; it was a bright bubbly giggle.  
  
"You know you have to, it's been the same all your life," with that she disappeared down the hall.  
  
Shaking her head, Lil walked down the corridor to her room. She opened the door and quietly stepped in, her room was a pale blue with wooden floor boards, there wasn't much in there apart from a king size single bed, a desk, mirror and a wardrobe which was built into one of the walls.  
  
Max would be there in 2 hours so Lil decided to get ready, tell her dad, have dinner then wait to be picked up.  
  
Lil walked over to her wardrobe, she opened the doors and pulled out a brown spaghetti strap top, with 'Rox This' in shimmering rainbow letters across the front, it ended just a fraction higher then her belly button. She then took out a white denim micro mini skirt, it sat really low down on her hips and the length of the skirt was shorter then a ruler.  
  
She laid her school clothes neatly down on her bed and quickly got changed. She rummaged through her jewellery box and pulled out a pair of silver crescent moon earrings, she also slid a blue jewelled stud into her belly button piercing.  
  
Lil stopped and looked at herself in the mirror, she looked great, the micro mini fitted her well as she was slenderly built with long legs, the top fit snugly around her bust, also the earrings shimmered and her belly button piercing glinted in the light of her room.  
  
She smiled; she opened the door and walked across the corridor to the bathroom where she put on a light shade of shimmering blue eye shadow and black mascara, to finish off she put on super glossy lipstick.  
  
She brushed her hair so that the few curls that sat at the front stood out, she hurried back across the hallway, then dove back into her wardrobe once more and pulled out a pair of black platform wrap ankle shoes.  
  
She put them on and chucked her wallet and gloss into her handbag before heading back out into the corridor once more and started to walk down to her Dad's office.  
  
She stopped out side the theatre door, she smiled cheekily before knocking lightly.  
  
"Yes, who is it?" her brother's voice asked.  
  
"Hey it's me, just wanted you to approve of my outfit."  
  
She could hear 2 sniggers and her brother snort, "alright."  
  
Lil pushed open the door and stood in front of her brother, Spencer and Bryan were sitting on the couch next to him, when they saw her their jaws dropped.  
  
Ethan put down the game controller and stared at her, Lil did a little twirl before he spoke.  
  
"How much?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"How much?" Ethan asked again trying not to laugh. "How much do you cost?" he said sarcastically before he broke into a fit of laughter.  
  
Lil glared at him, she grabbed the closest pillow and chucked it at his head.  
  
"Oh sorry," he replied in a baby voice, as he placed the pillow beside him.  
  
Spencer and Bryan were chuckling. Lil rolled her eyes.  
  
"This is what I can expect from a brother who asks his sister for fashion tips," Lil said calmly with a cheeky smirk on her face.  
  
Bryan nearly choked on the sip of cola he just had.  
  
Ethan glared at her, "run along tart, I think Dad needs to know his little devil is going out to play."  
  
Lil snorted, "is that the best come back you can come up with? How lame," she laughed as she left the room, slamming the door shut behind her.  
  
She walked the 2 metres it took to get to her Dad's office. She knocked.  
  
"Come in," came a stern voice from behind the door.  
  
Lil poked her head around the door, there sitting at his desk was her Dad, he was a well toned man for his age, he had short black hair that was starting to turn grey, he had piercing crystal blue eyes like Ethan.  
  
"Hi Dad, I'm going clubbing tonight with some friends."  
  
"Ok," he paused, "come in."  
  
Lil hesitated before opening the door and stepping in, straight away she could she the disapproving look in his blue eyes.  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
Lil rolled her eyes and just to her luck the office phone rang.  
  
"Get changed, turtle neck," he waved dismissively as he picked up the phone.  
  
"John, just the man I need, hows the stock market going, ah, ah ha," he placed his hand over the end of the phone, "now."  
  
Lily shook her head as she left her Dad to his work, she knew now he would be too wrapped up to even care and she knew her Mum wouldn't give a rats arse.  
  
Lil walked into the kitchen, her Mum was slaving over the stove cooking what would turn out be their dinner.  
  
"What's for D Mum?"  
  
Her Mum turned her head and smiled, "fatayer."  
  
Lil stuck out her tongue in disgust, "not again, ew I hate that stuff."  
  
Her Mum shook her head, "if you don't want it, then you can make bazella and rice for yourself."  
  
Lil smiled, "that's better."  
  
Lil moved over to pantry and put on an apron, she didn't want to get food on her clothes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*_*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later Lil sat at the dinner table with her Mum.  
  
"So you're going out with your friends tonight?"  
  
"Yep, I should be picked up in 10 minutes," Lil replied.  
  
Lil Mum smiled cheekily, "so who's the lucky guy?"  
  
"Mum," Lil said annoyed, it wasn't uncommon for her mum to say things like this, "it's Max but he's just a friend."  
  
Her Mum smiled, satisfied and placed a piece of food in her mouth.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*_*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Lil had finished eating and was in the kitchen helping her Mum clean up, there was a loud knock on the door.  
  
"I'll get it," Ethan called; he was on his way to the kitchen to get more drinks anyway.  
  
Lil heard the door open, "Leilah, Max is here."  
  
Lil turned and hugged her Mum good bye, "I won't stay out to late."  
  
She then ran into the corridor to find Max talking to Ethan, he turned and smiled.  
  
"You look great."  
  
Lil smiled, "you too."  
  
Max was wearing a pair of baggy dark denim jeans, with a loose light brown shirt with billabong written in cream coloured writing along one side. His blonde hair flopped nicely around his face, highlighting his blue eyes.  
  
Lil was at the door and about to leave when she heard her Dad's voice thunder down the corridor.  
  
"Leilah Barra Manika, who is this young man I see?"  
  
"Quickly," Lil snapped as she closed the door, she grabbed Max's hand and pulled him up to his car.  
  
It was a metallic green, Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution, with a rear spoiler that was larger than normal, it had yellow neon lights underneath and in the wheels, Max had a personalised number plate that said 'EAT DUST'.  
  
Lil smiled, she new her cars and this was one of her favourites.  
  
Max opened the door for her and she slid in, 'yes leather seats.'  
  
Max got in and turned the car on, it roared to life, "ready to go?" he said revving the engine.  
  
Lil nodded and smiled.  
  
Max screeched out of the driveway, she screamed with excitement at the sudden jolt, she looked out the window to see her Dad standing on the veranda yelling and shaking his fist. She laughed.  
  
"Come on let's go."  
  
Max smiled and sped off down the street.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*_*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So how did you get such an awesome car?" Lil asked, staring at the interior.  
  
Max adjusted the rear view mirror before answering.  
  
"My Mum works for the BBA and she had some connections, so when I was old enough to own a car she gave this baby to me for my birthday as a present, but I had to add some stuff in for my personal liking, like..."  
  
Max leaned over and turned on the radio; suddenly the car was pumping with music.  
  
Lil laughed, "I love this song," she leaned over and turned it up and started to sing along.  
  
Max just laughed.  
  
~*~ Well I'm just outta school Like I'm real real cool  
  
Gotta dance like a fool  
  
Get the message that  
  
I wanna be a wild one  
  
Ooh yeah I'm a wild one  
  
Gotta break it loose  
  
Gotta keep it movin' wild  
  
Gotta keep it swingin', baby  
  
I'm a real wild child  
  
I'm a real wild one  
  
And I like wild fun  
  
In a world gone crazy  
  
Everything seems hazy  
  
I'm a wild one  
  
Ooh yeah I'm a wild one  
  
Gotta break it loose  
  
Gotta keep it movin' wild  
  
Gotta keep it swingin', baby  
  
I'm a real wild child ~*~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*_*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authors notes: ok for people who don't know what food Lil's Mum was cooking I'll tell you: Fatayer = baked pastry stuffed with spinach, cheese or meat. Bazella with rice = peas and carrots with chicken in tomato sauce.  
  
So wadda ya think of this chappie????????? It's kinda a chapter in between the beginning and the clubbing bit!!!! It's an inbetweenie _ Well give me your idea's, pointers, in a nice review okies ^-^ if you think I should add something tell me even if I should remove something ok, well until next chapter, review!  
  
The-Red-Pheonix 


	3. Clubbing and unsuspected temper

Oh I fixed it yay!!!!!!!!! So here are the new better chapters!!!!! (Nothings changed, so you don't have to read it again ok!!!!) Authors notes: So here is chapter 3 of 'Harder to Breathe', well now Max and Lil have arrived at the club, who turns up and who snaps? Well it's in this chapter so read on.  
  
~~Harder To Breathe~~  
  
Clubbing and unsuspected temper  
  
~*~ When it gets cold out side and you got nobody to love,  
You'll understand what I mean when I say,  
There's no way we're gonna give up, And like a little girl who cries in the face of a monster that lives in her  
dream, Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe, Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe,  
~*~  
  
Max parked outside the wild looking club, there were people making out at the front and there were many sports cars parked in rows.  
  
"Insane," Lil read the sign, "just like me."  
  
Max laughed.  
  
They got out and Max locked his car, before heading through the doors.  
  
"Hey David, quiet tonight?" Max smiled.  
  
"Hey, yeah quiet like every night," replied the bouncer, sarcasm dripping off his every word.  
  
Lil wrapped her arm around Max's as they stepped through the doors.  
  
"Come let's find the group."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*_*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The club was crowded, lights flicked on and off, the music was pumping loudly giving rhythm to most of the dancers that were on the dance floor, Lil could see the multi coloured bar in one corner and the D.J that was playing on the floor.  
  
Max guided her up a pair of stairs that lead to a little quieter 2nd floor, there were box seats along the walls. Lil recognised a group sitting in at one of the tables, next to the railing. She smiled and walked over to them.  
  
"Hey Kane, Ozuma, Oliver, Enrique, what's up?"  
  
"Hey, nothing," they replied, glad to see them.  
  
Kane was wearing a black top with jeans, which had chains hanging from them. His hair was messily gelled up and he wore a thin silver chain around his neck.  
  
Ozuma wore a see-through black singlet top, with a lose white shirt that was unbuttoned over the top, he had jeans on too; they were acid washed at the front.  
  
Oliver was wearing a baggy hooded blue jumper, with light denim jeans, while Enrique wore a tight yellow top with a red jacket over the top; he also had on a pair of black jeans.  
  
"Wow Lil you look hot," Kane said, eyeing her down.  
  
Lil started to blush.  
  
"Guys, where is everyone else?" Max asked as he took a seat next to Kane.  
  
Lil sat in between Enrique and Oliver.  
  
"Salima and Emily couldn't make it, they had studying or something like that," Kane shrugged.  
  
"Hilary is on the dance floor, so is Ray and Mariah."  
  
Lil looked over the edge and sure enough Ray and Mariah were dancing very close to each other, then there was a navy haired boy dancing with Hilary.  
  
"Who's he?" Lil asked.  
  
Max leaned over the railing and smiled.  
  
"That's Tyson, he goes to school on the other side of town, hey Tyson!"  
  
The navy haired boy looked up and waved, he was somewhat taller then Hilary, he had messy navy blue hair, which went well with his dark brown eyes. He was wearing grey pants; with a yellow lose top and a red vest unzipped over the top.  
  
Hilary was wearing a white skirt that ended at her knee, with a baby pink, holter-neck top.  
  
"I wonder if Mariam is here?" Max added, scanning the crowd.  
  
"No," Oliver answered his question, "she left ages ago when we arrived, she said that she didn't want to see you," he joked. "Just kidding, she needed to get back home for a wedding ceremony or something like that."  
  
Max frowned.  
  
"Leave my sister alone," Ozuma snapped, staring coldly at Max.  
  
Max blushed and turned away.  
  
Lil stood up, "who wants to dance?"  
  
Quickly Kane stood up, "I would."  
  
Taking Kane's hand, Lil followed him down to the dance floor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*_*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In Da Club by 50 cent was being played by the D.J, Lil swayed her hips to the beat, Kane smiled and moved closer, Lil laughed and slid her arms around his neck and danced next to him. Kane placed his hands around her back.  
  
When the music stopped, so did they.  
  
"I'm thirsty," Lil stated.  
  
"I'll get you one, go up and sit with the others."  
  
"You sure, I can pay."  
  
"No I'll pay, go," Kane smiled.  
  
Lil smiled back before turning and weaved her way through the many bodies to the stairs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*_*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hi guys."  
  
Ray and Mariah were now seated at the table, replacing Oliver and Enrique, whom she guessed went off chick scooping.  
  
"Hey."  
  
Max gave Lil a cheeky grin.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing, just you and Kane looked so cosy."  
  
Lil started to blush; once again these guys always seemed to embarrass her.  
  
"We're just friends."  
  
"Hi Ray," Lil looked up to see Kane walking up to them.  
  
He handed her a glass of lemonade and sat down.  
  
"Did you guys have fun?" Kane asked Ray.  
  
Mariah blushed, "yeah we did."  
  
"Hey you guys, look who showed up," Max nudged Kane and pointed down at the entrance.  
  
"Just great," snarled Kane.  
  
Lil leaned over to see Tala, Kai and Lee walk in, they all now had a new girl clinging to their arm.  
  
Tala was wearing a white tank top with a blue shirt thrown over the top, he wore dark denim jeans. His amazing chain was still around his neck. He had a skinny red head on his arm; she wore tight jeans and a white, holter neck top.  
  
Kai was wearing a black tank top and black pants, with black fingerless gloves and silver chains around his neck. He had skinny brown haired tart walking next to him; she wore a denim mini skirt and a black strapless boob tube.  
  
Lee was wearing a black shirt, which was unbuttoned at the front revealing his well-built chest. He wore jeans and had spiked wristbands on. His play toy was a slender blonde with stunning blue eyes; she had a lovely short red dress on.  
  
"Poor girls," Lil sighed.  
  
"Well serves them right for even going out with them in the first place," Kane hissed, turning back to the table.  
  
"Hey Kane, ain't that Amanda," Max stated looking closer at the blonde.  
  
Kane quickly stood up and looked over the edge again.  
  
"Oh my god," he started to chuckle, "Spencer is going to have a field day when he finds out his little sister is dating one of those pricks, ha Lee is in deep shit."  
  
Lil stared down at the blonde, she seamed to bright and bubbly to be Spencer's sister, Lil had only met him for a few minutes but he seemed ice cold. Anyway.  
  
"Kane."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Wanna dance again?"  
  
Kane smiled, "ok."  
  
Lil and Kane stood up again; they walked down the stairs and weaved into the middle of the dance floor. It was already halfway through a song but they quickly got into it, Lil moved and swayed, she was laughing at Kane's attempt to do a moonwalk. Kane rolled his eyes and finally gave up. The song ended.  
  
"Hey I got to go get something to drink, I'll be right back, wait here and save our space," Kane said as he disappeared into the crowd.  
  
"Oh ok," Lil stood uncomfortable In the middle of the group.  
  
There was a light tap on her shoulder.  
  
"Hey that was quick," she spun around to find it wasn't Kane. "Tala?"  
  
"Oh so you know my name, well it's a pleasure to meet you..."  
  
"Leilah, but please call me Lil."  
  
"Nice to meet you Lil, I see you have no dance partner, so may I be yours for this dance."  
  
This was the first time she had ever spoken to him, he seemed sweet and kind, and probably he was like this to all the girls he picked up.  
  
"Ok," Lil agreed.  
  
The song begun and damb just her luck, it was a slow pace, body contact song.  
  
Tala smiled, he held out his hand. Lil took it and he lightly pulled her into his body, he was warm and smelled lightly of aftershave, he was nicely built. Lil slid her arms around his neck, Tala grinned and slid his arms around her waist and drew her in closer. Lil grinned, she then pushed right up to him, she fitted perfectly against his body but she didn't notice. She was concentrating on her plan; she moved along with him and lightly placed her head on his shoulder.  
  
"You look hot tonight."  
  
Lil smiled, "thank you, you do to, but you probably get that a lot."  
  
Tala shook his head and smiled.  
  
"Seriously I don't... its more gorgeous and handsome," he joked.  
  
Lily smiled and tilted her head up and looked into his beautiful blue eyes, and he looked down into hers, he was damb hot.  
  
"I noticed you looking at me today," he smiled.  
  
"Yeah, you are a sight to see," Lil replied.  
  
He grinned, the music stopped. Lil smiled she leant in and kissed him lightly on the cheek before turning around and walking off, "see you around."  
  
Tala smiled, he watched her disappear before heading back to his friends.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*_*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A pair of angry light grey eyes stared at Tala as he left the dance floor. It made Kane's blood boil to even know that he laid a finger on his new friend. Tala was a player and a dirty one at that and there was no way in hell that he would let Lil be his new target.  
  
Kane walked up to Tala, who was laughing with Lee. He tapped him roughly on the shoulder.  
  
"What the hell do you want?" Tala snapped at him.  
  
"You stay away from Lil or else," Kane glared at him.  
  
"Or else what?"  
  
Kane curled up his fist and gave Tala a righter in the cheek, knocking him to the ground; there was a scream from the red head slut of his as she ran to his side.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Fine," Tala grumbled as he got up and stood in Kane' s face, Lee and Kai appeared behind him ready to come to his aid.  
  
"You stay away from her, she won't fall for your silly little charms like the other bitches around here do, so quit trying," Kane snapped again.  
  
Tala shot Kane a death glare, before stepping forward. He was about to deck Kane when a cry was heard.  
  
"Kane!" Lil screamed as she ran up to them, she had noticed the commotion from the 2nd level. "Stop it you two"  
  
Tala leaned forward, "I don't know if she can stay away from me," he hissed in his ear.  
  
Kane punched Tala in the jaw again, Tala purposely feel back onto the floor. Kai and Lee stepped forward and were about to bash Kane to a plop, but Ray, Ozuma, Max and Oliver turned up and stood in front of them.  
  
"Back off," they hissed.  
  
"What's gotten into you guys," Lil yelled as she checked if Tala was ok, when she was checking his jaw, Tala sent Kane a dirty grin before returning to frown.  
  
Kane stepped forward and was going to give Tala what he deserved but Ray and Max held him back.  
  
"Come on dude, your going to get us kicked out."  
  
He looked down at Lil who was still looking after Tala, he turned around and stormed off, Ray turned to Lil.  
  
"Come on let's go," he glared down at Tala and helped Lil up.  
  
"Sorry," she said to Tala before walking away with the group.  
  
"What was Kane thinking?" she grumbled.  
  
"He was thinking of you, Tala plays dirty and he doesn't want you to get hurt," Max explained, placing his arm over Lil's shoulders.  
  
"I can look after myself, anyways I know his type and I won't give in," she leant into Max's shoulder.  
  
"Take me home please."  
  
Max frowned, "ok."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*_*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authors notes: So what do you think, oooo Tala coped a hit, I would have loved to put a brawl in but it's not appropriate in a club, anyways it would make the group look so immature. So Kane's got a grudge against Tala, I wonder why???? If you need any information just buzz, but please in the mean time REVIEW, thank you! Ok until next chapter.  
  
The-Red-Pheonix  
  
Disclaimer: This story has word lyrics, these belong to the writers of the songs and not me, I don't own beyblades or anything tied to it, but I do own the OC's and the crazy plot. 


	4. New Teacher and Flirtation

Hey I just wanted to say I fixed the problem and that if you got a new alert saying there were new chapters and their weren't and you got angry, I'm soooooooooo sorry, It's just I figured out the problem and I fixed it so there were no chapters of just author notes so so so sorry again if you got frustrated!!!! ( And to anwers sam's Q I am an Auzzie and a brilliant one at that ^_- r u an Auzzie Sam?????? Ok enough with that there is a chapter that needs to be read!!!!!!  
  
~~Harder To Breathe~~  
  
New Teacher and Flirtation  
  
~*~ What you are doing is screwing things up inside my head,  
  
You should know better, you never listened to a word I said,  
  
Clutching your pillow and writhing in a naked sweat,  
  
Hoping somebody will do you like I did, ~*~  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
Max and Lil stepped outside, just as a black Ferrari 360 spider, with twin white strips over the bonnet screeched out of a parking spot; it's purple neon lights underneath glowed as it sped away.  
  
"Kane," Max said as he shook his head.  
  
Lil watched as Kane's car flung around the corner and drove off.  
  
"Will he be alright?"  
  
"Yeah, don't worry, he just needs time to cool off, just don't bring the subject up tomorrow, ok."  
  
"Trust me I won't," Lil stated as she opened the car door and got in.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*_*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After 20 minutes, Max dropped Lil off at home.  
  
She waved goodbye until Max was out of sight; she walked quickly up to the front door. She pushed it open and walked in, the television was blaring in the lounge room.  
  
"Hey Mum," she said, as she slumped down into the couch.  
  
She undid her shoes and chucked them into a pile on the floor with her bag.  
  
"So how was your night?" her Mum asked.  
  
Turning the volume on the television down.  
  
"Oh it was fun, until Kane, one of my friends, punched this other guy."  
  
Her Mum's eyes opened in surprise.  
  
"Why did he sock this other guy?"  
  
"I don't really want to talk about it," Lil stated as she diverted her attention to the tele.  
  
Her Mum sighed, "alright."  
  
"Night then," Lil got up to leave her Mum to watch her cop movie.  
  
She walked, more like staggered down the corridor; she was so tired that her eyelids were already closing on her. She quickly freshened up and got changed into her nightclothes of red silk tank top and shorts, before dropping onto her bed and falling asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*_*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Leilah, get up, time to go to school," her mum shouted while banging on the door.  
  
"Up lazy head," Ethan yelled as he walked past.  
  
Lil moaned and turned over.  
  
"Get up!" her Dad snapped as he flung open the door and strode across the room.  
  
He ripped open the curtains. The light flooded in arousing Lil, she yarned and sat up, while rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.  
  
"What time is it?" she murmured.  
  
"7.30, so hurry up."  
  
Lil's eyes widened in shock. She stumbled out of bed.  
  
"Out, out!" she yelled, while shoving her Dad out the door.  
  
She quickly got changed into her school clothes and put on her daily necessities, eg. Jewellery, make-up, perfumes.  
  
She ran down the hallway, her brother was ready to go and was waiting by the door.  
  
"Hurry up slow coach," he yelled as he turned and started to walk.  
  
Her Mum held out her lunch box and a piece of toast. Lil grabbed them. She shoved the box into her bag, put the piece of toast in her mouth and mumbled good-bye as she exited the house.  
  
She ran and caught up to her brother.  
  
"So I heard you had an interesting night," he said as she came to a halt by his side.  
  
"Not you to," she muttered, while taking another bite of her toast and putting her bag on her back.  
  
"Do I need to crack some skulls?" her brother teased as he slammed his fist into his other open hand.  
  
"No thanks, I can do that myself," Lil smiled and cracked her knuckles.  
  
Ethan laughed and walked faster.  
  
"Stop, hey wait up," Lil yelled as she ran to keep up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*_*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Lil," Max called, when he caught sight of her.  
  
"Hi Max."  
  
They were in form and were waiting for Miss. Connelly to arrive.  
  
Tala was sitting up the back in his usual spot, keeping an eye on Lil, he had a black and blue 20-cent-piece-sized bruise on his left cheek. Lil turned and smiled at him, he smiled back before turning to talk to Lee.  
  
Lil looked confused.  
  
"How come Lee wasn't in form yesterday?"  
  
"He wags most of the time," Max stated simply.  
  
The door to the class opened and a man, not Miss. Connelly stepped in. He looked 40 with short brown curly hair and light green eyes.  
  
"Where's Miss. Connelly?" somebody yelled.  
  
The man smiled and sat behind Miss. Connelly's desk. He opened his briefcase and pulled out a piece of chalk and started to write his name on the board. "My name is Mr. Deverter, Miss. Connelly is on sick leave," he smiled, placing the chalk down.  
  
"Now before we begin I would like to put down my rules. If you give me shit, I give you hell. Do I make myself clear," he snapped.  
  
Everyone just nodded.  
  
"Good," he smiled, "now take out a pen and piece of paper and you'll write a note to someone in the class. It can be to anyone, then hand it to me and then I'll give it to the person. Put the person's name it's for on the top, but DO NOT put your name on it ok."  
  
There were many confused looks.  
  
"Why are we doing this?" a guy asked.  
  
"Because I've heard you are a very disruptive class and I thought that this will teach you how to get along." Many people cracked up laughing. Mr. Deverter stared them down.  
  
The class was quite for the 5 minutes it took to write the note. Mr. Deverter waited until everyone handed in their note, before slowly walking around and giving out the anonymous letters to the people in the class. Lil smiled as she got handed hers, she opened it.  
  
Hey Lil,  
  
You look extra hot today. Who are you trying to empress?  
  
~~ The Wolf  
  
Lil rolled her eyes and folded it back up and placed it into her bag. She turned around to look at Tala, he had a stack of notes on his desk. He was smirking as he read one, a few girls were giggling and sending glances over to him.  
  
"Typical," Lil sighed as she turned back around.  
  
Her attention was diverted to Max when he sighed loudly.  
  
"Great, just bloody great," he grumbled, scrunching up the piece of paper in his hand.  
  
"What's wrong?" Lil asked, as Max looked frustrated.  
  
He sighed and handed her the note. Lil un-scrunched it and read the neat handwriting, that was in pink.  
  
Dear Maxie, You look extremely gorgeous today.  
  
Have you noticed my new hair cut?  
  
See you after school; I want to give you something. ^_-  
  
My heart will always be yours,  
  
(*) Linda  
  
She had finished the sickly note off with a love heart that had, 'M.T 4 L.H 4 EVA,' in it.  
  
Lil laughed, she scrunched it up again and chucked it in the bin.  
  
"So who is the desperate Linda?"  
  
Max frowned and turned around. Lil followed his lead.  
  
Up the very back sat a scrawny, curly brown haired girl with vibrant violet eyes. She winked at Max and flattered her eyes.  
  
Lil snorted as she tried hard not to laugh.  
  
"It's not funny!" Max snapped as he turned back around, "she's been after me since, what the fifth grade, bloody hell."  
  
"Oh poor Maxie waxie has an annoying admirer," Lil teased in a baby voice.  
  
Max glared at her.  
  
"Who did you send your note to?" Max suddenly asked.  
  
Lil stopped and thought. She turned around and pointed to a blue haired, red eyed guy sitting in front of Tala.  
  
Max cracked up laughing when he saw who it was.  
  
"You sent your note to Alex, all muscle, no brains dude."  
  
Lil frowned.  
  
"Alright Mr. Judge-everybody, who did you send your note to?"  
  
Max smiled.  
  
"Tala."  
  
"WHAT!" Lil yelled in surprise.  
  
Causing the class to turn around and look at them.  
  
"What you say about the maths equation?" Lil continued.  
  
A few murmurs from the class were heard before they went back to their own business.  
  
"I sent him a note saying his hair looks gay and that he needs plastic surgery badly, shit like that," he smirked.  
  
Lil just sat there in disbelief, Max out of all people, oh on second thought it was like him.  
  
The bell for the start of class rang.  
  
Everyone stood up and started to flow out the door.  
  
"Tomorrow we will have group talk," Mr. Diverter shouted.  
  
Many people rolled their eyes and muttered, "gay lord."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*_*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lil stood in the corridor fiddling with the lock to her locker. Max had shown it to her before leaving to get stuff from his own locker.  
  
"Hey babe," Tala's voice was heard.  
  
He leaned up against the locker next to her.  
  
Lil rolled her eyes, "Hi."  
  
The lock clicked and Lil opened the door in Tala's face, creating a small wall between her and him. Tala moved around the door and leant back against the locker on the other side.  
  
"So... what ya have first?"  
  
"You shouldn't be talking to me," Lil grumbled as she placed her bag at her feet.  
  
"Why?" Tala asked, giving her a sheepish look.  
  
He looked so cute, Lil couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Because Kane will see you and then you'll be in trouble."  
  
Tala smiled and turned onto his shoulder.  
  
"He doesn't scare me."  
  
Lil laughed lightly.  
  
"But he gave you that," Lil stated.  
  
Tapping the bruise on Tala's cheek lightly with her finger before shoving another book into her locker.  
  
"Yeah but..."  
  
Lil slamming her locker closed cut him off. She turned to face him.  
  
"No buts, you copped one, which is kinda cute," She smiled before flinging her bag over one shoulder and walking off, leaving behind a confused looking Tala.  
  
"Damn," he swore, "she's harder then she looks, this will take time and I don't like waiting."  
  
Tala turned and walked away in the other direction.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*_*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's notes: so what do you think, if this is at the bottom of my story I have fixed the problem YAY!!!!! If not then expect the same old. Well please R&R... So Tala is just acting sweet, *glares at him* well what can you expect he's a player!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: This story has word lyrics, these belong to the writers of the songs and not me, I don't own beyblades or anything tied to it, but I do own the OC's and the crazy plot.  
  
*Editoress notes*  
  
YOU STOLE MY CAR! THAT IS SO MY CAR THAT KANE HAS! *glares* the least you could've done was give the car to someone I actually like *folds arms over chest* I can't believe it! Anyway. great chapter........... plz review if you can  
  
The-Red-Pheonix: OK ok, *pushes editor out of view* so you have just had an encounter with my editor ^-^*** Well e-d-I-t-o-r Kane's cool, in my story!!! *Dodges a flying book* *then shakes fist at editor* ok I better not push my luck here ^_^! R&R until next time ( 


	5. Old Habits

~~Harder To Breathe~~  
  
Old Habits  
  
~*~ When it gets cold out side and you got nobody to love,  
  
You'll understand what I mean when I say,  
  
There's no way we're gonna give up,  
  
And like a little girl who cries in the face of a monster that lives in her  
dream,  
  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe,  
  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe,  
~*~  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
Lil waltzed into English. Ray, Kane, Hilary and Max sat in a group up the back.  
  
"Hey," Lil greeted as she slid into the seat next to Kane.  
  
"Hi," the rest replied.  
  
Kane just grumbled.  
  
"Hey Kane, what's wrong?" Lil asked turning to give him a fake concerned look.  
  
It was fake because she knew exactly what was wrong.  
  
He gave her a weird look.  
  
"You know what's wrong," he mumbled back.  
  
Lil rolled her eyes.  
  
"If you're angry about Tala, then that's just being childish, he deserved what he got and I thank you. But if you are going to groan about it, then that's just letting him win."  
  
Kane smiled and turned to her.  
  
"You believe he deserved what he got?"  
  
The look on his face made Lil giggle, she nodded in reply.  
  
After that Kane seamed fine.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*_*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Lil, come sit with us," Oliver called as he noticed her in the quad.  
  
It was lunchtime and she usually sat with her brother, but he didn't turn up last time, so what the heck.  
  
She smiled and walked over.  
  
It was only Ray, Mariah, Enrique and Oliver. She guessed the rest were on their way. She moved and sat down next to Enrique.  
  
"So hows you second day been?" Mariah asked after breaking a passionate kiss between her and Ray.  
  
Ray was sitting with his back against the table, Mariah was cradled in his lap, facing him.  
  
"It's been fun," Lil said simply.  
  
There wasn't much point in saying more as Mariah was back kissing Ray.  
  
"Do they ever stop? Or even part?"  
  
Oliver chuckled.  
  
"No, the school has a rule against open passion, but gave up when these two refused, they got suspend for a week once but that didn't stop them."  
  
Lil returned to look at the pair, god she wished she were in a relationship like that; it looked like they cared deeply for each other.  
  
"Get a room," a male voice snapped.  
  
Lil looked up to see Kai and Lee standing at the end of the table.  
  
Ray stopped and turned to face the two.  
  
"Oh what, jealous Lee?" he grinned.  
  
Lee snorted and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Will you guys wrack off, don't you have a hole to crawl back to? And where's the other maggot you usually hang with?" Enrique snapped, glaring them down.  
  
The blue-haired-boy turned and shot Enrique a death glare. He didn't say much, but he didn't need to, his actions and expressions spoke louder than words.  
  
"Hey cool it dudes," a masculine voice said.  
  
Lil looked up to see Tala walk up. The sun making his necklace shine. He looked gorgeous.  
  
Kai and Lee turned to Tala as he walked up.  
  
"Speak of the devil."  
  
She heard Oliver mutter.  
  
"Hey Babe, wanna sit with us?" Tala said sweetly, sending her a lopsided grin. Ignoring everyone around him.  
  
He looked damn hot, she so wanted to say yes, but that would be wrong, she had to say no. But before she could answer another voice butted in.  
  
"For starters she's not a pig and also why would she wanna sit with the likes of you!" Kane's angry voice snapped as he appeared at the other end of the table.  
  
Kane glared at Tala and Tala glared back, it seemed like ages before Tala replied.  
  
"Fine," he smiled, "talk to you later sugar."  
  
He turned and walked off.  
  
"Bye slags," Lee hissed before he and Kai followed.  
  
Oliver turned to Lil wide eyed as the information of the conversation registered in his head.  
  
"Dude, Valkov was full out flirting with you."  
  
"No he wasn't," Lil replied, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Oh yes he was and he also would have decked Kane but he didn't, Tala is way stronger than Kane and he uses his strength a lot, right Kane."  
  
"Drop it Oliver, don't give that trash bag a second thought Lil, he's a player and he'll stay that way."  
  
"Come on Kane, just because you don't like him, doesn't mean Lil has to avoid him, he's a cute player, let her have some fun," Mariah stated. "But he's not as cute as my love bird," she continued leaning forward to kiss Ray again.  
  
Kane just glared at Mariah as he sat down.  
  
"Don't worry Kane, Tala's nothing, he's a speck of dust on my carpet," Lil stated, trying to reassure him.  
  
Kane smiled weakly before turning to see what he had for lunch.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*_*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"See ya guys," Lil waved goodbye.  
  
The end of another school day, thank god!  
  
She slowly headed towards the front gate, where her brother was supposedly waiting for her. She turned the corner to find he wasn't there.  
  
"Oh no, not again," Lil muttered to herself, "where could he be?"  
  
She decided to wait before looking for him.  
  
20 minutes had past and he still hadn't showed. Lil started to panic.  
  
"Please god."  
  
She walked back into the school grounds; he had to be somewhere. She scanned the parking lot, no sign; she ran to the other side of school, nobody deserted. She slowly walked around the back.  
  
"I hope he's home, but he would have told me or left a note."  
  
Suddenly a figure in the narrow ally between the yr 12 building and the yr 9 caught her eye.  
  
"No," she gasped.  
  
She ran up to her brother, he was sitting up against the wall with his head hung. He looked dead, she crouched down next to him, her foot pushing an object on the floor near him, and it rolled a little. Lil looked down.  
  
"Oh Ethan," tears stung the back of her eyes.  
  
The object was a used syringe. Lil grabbed one of his arms that were folded across his chest. She started to cry when she saw a train track in the close of his arm. (Train track is what they call the injection site of drugs on peoples arms, okie!!)  
  
"You idiot, Ethan wake up," she yelled at him, slapping the sides of his face.  
  
He didn't move, tears now ran freely down her face.  
  
"Ethan I thought you gave up, Ethan wake up, god please wake up, ETHAN!"  
  
Lil gave him a hard backhand across the face. He moaned and his eyes slowly opened, he smiled weakly.  
  
"Hey Lil."  
  
"Ethan," Lil smiled, "thank god you're not dead."  
  
Ethan's eyes closed again.  
  
"Ethan, no, stay awake, Ethan," Lil yelled, he didn't wake up again, "shit, Ethan no, don't die on me."  
  
Lil stood up; the tears flowed down her face once again. She had to get Ethan to a hospital. She started to run out of the ally, she tried desperately to wipe away the tears. Suddenly she slammed into something solid.  
  
"Please help me," Lil pleaded.  
  
"Hey Babe, what's wrong?" a warm hand rested on her shoulder.  
  
Lil looked up from the ground she was now sitting on. Tala's worried face looked down at her, more concern showed on his face when he noticed that she was crying.  
  
"Tala, please help me, it's my brother he dosed himself."  
  
"Hey don't worry, I'm here, where is he?"  
  
Lil pointed to the ally, Tala disappeared and returned with Ethan slumped over one of his shoulders.  
  
"Hey come help me, we'll take him to the hospital, my cars just around the corner."  
  
Lil wiped away her tears; she stood up and helped Tala. They dragged Ethan to the back parking lot. There were no cars apart from a metallic royal blue, 2003 corvette, with rear spoiler and engine intake at the front. Lil could just see the red neon lights under the front.  
  
Lil helped Tala dump Ethan into the back seat; she quickly got into the front. Tala jumped in and turned the car on, the 450-horse powered beast roared to life before speeding out of the parking lot.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*_*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"See you soon," Lil hung up the phone.  
  
They had arrived at the hospital 5 minutes ago; Ethan had been rushed off to intensive care.  
  
Lil had phoned to tell her parents and they were on their way, they had been at a conference just around the corner.  
  
Tala had stuck around and was still comforting her. She went over and sat next to him.  
  
"They're on their way," she said before bowing her head and looking at her feet.  
  
"You ok?" he asked softly, rubbing her back.  
  
Lil nodded.  
  
"It's just that he said he gave up and that he wouldn't do it, he swore, he promised."  
  
She leant over and rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Well then it's a good thing I investigated."  
  
"What do you mean?" Lil asked in between sobs.  
  
"Well me and Kai had detention, I was on my way to my car when I heard yelling, so I decided to check it out, that's when you ran into me," Tala stated honestly.  
  
Lil stared up into his blue eyes, why did Kane hate him? Tala was so sweet and kind, he helped her out all the way, but probably anyone would.  
  
Suddenly two figures approached, Lil stood up.  
  
"Mum, Dad," she ran over and hugged them.  
  
"Are you alright dear?" her Mum asked concerned as she stroked Lil's hair.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine."  
  
"Where's the crack head child of mine," Lil's Dad snapped, walking up to the front desk.  
  
Lil's Mum gave a look of disapproval but kept quite.  
  
"So who's this?" her Mum asked as she noticed Tala.  
  
Lil smiled and walked over to him.  
  
"Tala, this is my Mum."  
  
"Pleased to meet you Mrs. Manika," Tala spoke politely, bowing his head.  
  
"Like wise," she replied.  
  
"So he's the one that um... you know, he's quite cute."  
  
"Mum," Lil frowned.  
  
"Sorry, yes not the time, well I better accompany your Dad when he goes to see Ethan, otherwise all hell will break lose," her mum smiled and started to walk away. "Oh and Lil you should get home dear, no need to stay," her Mum yelled before walking with her Dad through the emergency doors.  
  
Tala turned to her; "shall I take you home?"  
  
Lil smiled and nodded.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*_*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authors notes: Well if you haven't got it Ethan took drugs, he is a bad boy, he takes drugs, smokes, races, you know that stuff, he started that when his Uncle got him into it, their Uncle is in jail. I'm telling you this cause I might not explain it for you in the story. Well yeah Ethan has been trying to clean up his act but its not that easy, hes been trying for the sake of his little sister, oh how sweet!!!!. Well ok..So Tala is all sweet and kind, was he open or was it just an act???????? Well until next chappie... Disclaimer: This story has word lyrics, these belong to the writers of the songs and not me, I don't own beyblades or anything tied to it, but I do own the OC's and the crazy plot.  
  
*editoress notes*  
  
you know I have to make this section by myself now......... The author just forgets me....... *grins* oh well...... Anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter and either way plz review......  
  
The-Dark-Fire-Elf (editoress)  
  
The Red Pheonix: ok so you're trying to make me sound horrible, that's nice *throws arms into air* I didn't forget you it's just I wanted my layout to look professional.  
  
Lil: But that idea went totally out the window ^_-  
  
The Red Pheonix: *glares* So yes, my editor and all my characters can now invade my story and put in their comments, which I always find quite amusing, he he he.  
  
Tyson: do I get to put my comment in?  
  
The Red Phoenix: *punches Tyson* No, I don't like you, *puts one foot on his back to do a victorious pose*  
  
*Suddenly Tyson changes into super hot anime guy*  
  
The Red Phoenix: Until next time *puts arm around Tyson's shoulders and waved good bye* Oh and don't forget to R&R!!!! ( 


	6. Party and Feelings revealing

Hey guys sorry it took so long to write this chapter I am really really sorry but my computer was dissembled and placed on my couch because my room was being redone, so I couldn't write....but I made this chapter longer just 2 make it up to you, I can't promise anything but I can say that the next chapter will be up soon cause I have a fractured bone near my knee, so I ain't not going anywhere....fast!!  
  
So uperangeldivel ya got ya wish here is the chapter....  
  
Zimo: Thank you ^-^ I can't wait till your next chapter!!!!! I want 2 know what happens!!!!!!!! Update soon please!!!! Oh and my leg is better I can bend it which is a huge improvement (  
  
Kaiswings: I know you love Kai and I do too!!!! He's my most favorite character ^_^ but I was thinking about what you said and I can't really find away how to put more Kai in the story?????? Drama I know but it's mostly based around Lil and Tala, Kai just doesn't seem to be able to be mainly there, but I can make him pop up more if you want _________  
  
AnimeSk8ter: I can't really make the chapters longer, cause I'm running out of ideas and getting writers block so it's taking me ages to write the story, but I can try to make it 1 or 2 pages longer????? I'll try =^-^=  
  
Well thank you to all the others that reviewed, he he he thank you *huge smile* well read tha chapter!!!!!! Bye, until tha end!!!  
  
~Harder To Breathe~  
  
##Party and Feelings revealing ##  
  
~~~ Does it Kill,  
Does it burn,  
Is it painful to learn,  
That it's me that has all the control ~~~  
  
"Here," Lil indicated to her old run down house.  
  
Tala pulled up in the driveway.  
  
"I owe you one, thank you," Lil smiled.  
  
She opened the car door and jumped out.  
  
"Hey."  
  
She turned back round.  
  
"Lee's holding a BBQ/swim party on Sunday and I don't have a date."  
  
A cheeky smile spread across Lil's lips.  
  
"Alright, I'll go with you, but then I don't owe you anything."  
  
Tala smiled and nodded.  
  
"Yeah ok, see you at school then sugar, good night."  
  
Lil rolled her eyes, "Night."  
  
Tala pulled out of the driveway and sped off down the street.  
  
Lil walked up to the front door, she bent over and pulled a key out of her skate shoes. She unlocked the door to the empty house and silently stepped in, the sound of her footsteps echoed threw the house as she walked to her room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*_*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lil heard the front door open. It was morning and the sun was pouring through the wild flapping curtains. She quickly jumped out of bed, got her leg caught in her sheets and fell face first in to her wooden floor.  
  
"Ouch."  
  
Lil hurried to regain herself; she threw on a nightgown and dashed out into the corridor.  
  
Standing near the door with his head hang and his school bag on one shoulder stood an ashamed looking Ethan. Their Dad pushed past him and walked towards his study, muttering angrily about a 'crack head son and gangster.'  
  
Lil frowned at that.  
  
"I'll leave you two," their Mum said as she disappeared into her bedroom.  
  
Ethan lifted his head slightly just so Lil could see him smile weakly.  
  
"Hey sis," he said with a fake cheerful tone.  
  
"Ethan," Lil ran up and flung her arms around her brother.  
  
She buried her face into his shoulder. She heard him drop his bag on the floor before lightly hugging her back.  
  
"I'm staying home today," he said sadly, stroking her hair.  
  
Lil looked up at him, tears rolled down her cheeks. She smiled sadly.  
  
"I'll stay home with you."  
  
He gave her a small smile before wiping away her tears with his thumb.  
  
"You'll have to ask Mum," he stated.  
  
Lil nodded and with a sudden yelp she was cradled in Ethan's arms as he carried her down the corridor. Ethan stepped through the doors to their parent's room.  
  
Their Mum was at the foot of the bed taking off her shoes. She smiled at the sight before her. "Mum..." Lil begun, "I want to stay home with Ethan today."  
  
Their mum nodded lightly in reply, "Only for today."  
  
Lil smiled and looked up at her brother; his happy eyes looked down at her.  
  
"What shall we do then?"  
  
Ethan shrugged. Lil screamed as she was suddenly dumped on the floor.  
  
"Ow, Ethan," she glared up at him as she rubbed her hurting backside.  
  
He smirked back.  
  
"I thought about working on the bike as I am grounded and band from the t.v, radio, computer and phone."  
  
Lil frowned at the list.  
  
"Ok, the bike it is then, just let me get changed."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*_*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Four days had gone by, it was now Sunday, the pool Party.  
  
During the week Tala had flirted with her and reminded her every single day, which got on her nerves.  
  
Kane was majorly peeved even though he was trying to hide it, all because Oliver wouldn't stop telling him what he was hearing about her and Tala. Which of course she denied, there was no way she liked the player of jerks ville, he was sweet sometimes but Lil knew that it was an act and she wouldn't let him get to her.  
  
Her friends were worried because she didn't turn up on Wednesday, she lied and told them she was just tired so she slept the whole day, she didn't want them to know, it wasn't her brothers fault anyway, Tala had kept his mouth shut, thankfully.  
  
Max complained the most because she wasn't there for the group talks. Which he told her ended up with Lee having a fist fight with one of the guys from class, a girl pashing a guy she confessed she liked and Linda walked up and fully threw herself on him and gave him the worst kiss he had ever had. Lil of cause teased him for the rest of the week about it, so did many other people from their class.  
  
She pulled the low sitting black mini skirt that had many chains coming off it, up over her pale blue bikini bottoms. She dug through her draws looking for a top to go over the bikini top, but nothing seemed to fit the skirt, she then had an idea.  
  
She walked down the corridor and knocked on a door. When there was no reply she pushed it open, she was then blasted by load music. She walked over to the sound system and shut it off.  
  
"Hey," Ethan snapped as he turned around on his computer chair.  
  
His room was a mess, it was an off white colour, but you couldn't really see it as the walls were covered with posters of bands he liked such as Linkin park, Offspring, Powderfinger, Maroon 5, Placebo, Limp Bizkit and many more that she didn't know. He had black sheets on his double bed, his floor was littered with clothes and his draws were out. CD's and magazines were stacked messily in a corner next to his electric guitar.  
  
"I need to borrow a top," Lil stated as she walked over to his cupboard.  
  
She pulled out the already half open draw and instantly found what she wanted. She lifted up a large black T-shirt with punk style writing and pictures in white on the front. She pulled in on.  
  
The top was huge. It went all the way down to the rim of her skirt, the collar was so big that it slid off her shoulder on one side,  
  
Ethan shook his head and tried not to laugh.  
  
Lil glared at him.  
  
"It just needs some adjustments."  
  
She walked over to his desk and plucked two large safety pins from under a pile of papers and pinned the sleeves up. She then corrected the collar so it was nearly an off the shoulder top, she then rolled the top up until it was up over her belly button, before she secured it at the back.  
  
"There," she smiled and spun around.  
  
"Yeah better," Ethan smiled, "but does it have to be that short?" he said poking her flat stomach.  
  
Lil swatted his hand and glared at him.  
  
"Yes, oh and I have to borrow your bike," Lil stated as she moved to grab a set of keys.  
  
"No," Ethan snapped grabbing the keys before her.  
  
"And why not?" Lil growled placing her hands on her hips in annoyance.  
  
"It's my bike, need I say more," Ethan said as he pocketed the keys in his jeans as he stood up.  
  
"But... but how am I suppose to get there then?"  
  
Ethan just shrugged as he turned his music back on.  
  
"Not my problem."  
  
Lil growled at him and stormed out, the door slammed shut behind her. She was about to go back into her room when she heard her Mum.  
  
"Leilah dear, Tala's here."  
  
Lil stopped and shot a puzzled look to the front door, she hadn't asked him to pick her up.  
  
"Wait a sec," she yelled back before dashing into her room to put on her flip-flops and grab her towel.  
  
She appeared at the front door. Lil sighed as she saw Tala was talking with her Dad. She hoped for the best as her Dad was a mean barstard when it came to her dates, he nearly shot the guy from the other school she went out with. She walked quickly up to them, her brow creased in confusion as she neared, her Dad was being polite and he was smiling, which was a rarity that only his bosses saw.  
  
"Hey Daddy," Lil smiled as she stopped at Tala's side.  
  
"Oh hi dear, I didn't know you were going out today and with Mr. Valkov."  
  
Lil was even more confused; he was using Tala's last name and Mr.!!! Why so polite???  
  
"Hey Lil ready to go?"  
  
Lil smiled and nodded, she jumped into the car.  
  
Tala got in and turned it on.  
  
"See you Dad."  
  
"Bye Mr. Manika."  
  
"Bye Mr. Valkov, be home by 8 Lil," her father waved.  
  
"So why did you pick me up?"  
  
Tala gave her a look of disbelief.  
  
"You're my date, its only right I take you."  
  
Lil nodded in agreement.  
  
"Anyway, you look fabulous."  
  
Lil smiled, "you too."  
  
He was wearing a Mambo top and jeans.  
  
"So this is an all day barb, who's gonna be there?"  
  
"Oh, mainly Lee's friends from the school across town and some buds he met from places."  
  
"Ok then."  
  
Lil turned the radio on and idly tapped her fingers along with the beat.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*_*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tala drove up the long winding driveway that led to Lee's house; he pulled up and parked next to a row of stylish sports cars.  
  
Lil looked up at the huge house in awe, it was a red brick house with white windows and door, it was 3 stories high and looked like there were 10 rooms on each floor.  
  
"Wow, it's huge."  
  
Lil commented as she got out of the car.  
  
Tala smiled, "wait till you see my place."  
  
Lil smirked and followed him around the back.  
  
Lil walked down the side of the house, they came to a gate, when she stepped through it opened up to a huge back garden. There was a big pool with a deck that come all the way up to it on one side, inlayed in the deck was a spa. Lil recognized Lee, Johnny, Kai, Paddie, Jewel and Ozuma.  
  
"Ozuma?" Lil stared in surprise.  
  
"He's related to Lee, don't ask long story," Tala stated as he moved over to introduce her to the others. Kai, Johnny, Jewel and Lee were sitting around the table on the deck.  
  
"Hey," they said as Tala and her approached.  
  
Kai was sitting at the table with Jewel on his lap. He was topless, showing his well-built chest and arms; he wore a pair of navy blue board shorts. Jewel was a girl in Lil's art class. She has purple hair with pale green eyes; she wore a black bikini with a denim mini over the top. Her arms were draped over Kai's shoulders as she leaned into him.  
  
Johnny was wearing a white muscle shirt and jeans. Sitting in the chair next to him was a cute white-haired girl with shimmering bronze eyes. She wore a purple bikini, with a yellow sarong around her skinny waist.  
  
Lee wore a black shirt, unbuttoned, with black board shorts. Sitting on his lap was a girl with black hair and blue streaks. She had blue-green eyes. She was wearing a low cut top and tight jeans.  
  
"Tala this is Lisa."  
  
Lee indicated to the girl on his lap, Tala smiled in acknowledgement.  
  
"Mandy."  
  
The girl next to Johnny said extending her hand.  
  
"Oh hi, I'm Lil."  
  
Lil smiled as she shook her hand, Mandy smiled.  
  
Lil looked around as Tala pointed out the people she didn't know.  
  
"Ok over there near Paddie, the three guys who are about to poor the bucket of water over her head. Well the green-haired, violet eyed guy in the denim shorts and blue top, he's Kevin. The guy with the dark green hair and green eyes in the board shorts he's Joseph and the guy with navy hair and crimson eyes is Ian. Those 3 are known for their pranks, so keep an eye out, but luckily they all go to the school on the other side of town."  
  
There was an ear-piercing scream as the bucket of icy cold water was poured over the unknowing Paddie; Lil chuckled lightly as she watched Paddie try to chase after the three shorter guys.  
  
Lil turned around as she heard someone approach. It was a tall blonde haired guy with sparkling bright grey eyes.  
  
"Hi dude," he said happily as he did a complicated handshake with Tala.  
  
"Hi Micheal, how you been?"  
  
"Fine, fine, tied a knot."  
  
Tala's eyes shoot up in surprise. Lil looked puzzled.  
  
Suddenly a girl with lavender hair and pink eyes appeared and wrapped herself in his arms.  
  
"Tala meet my girlfriend Jessica," he said sweetly, nuzzling her neck lightly.  
  
"Nice to meet you," Jessica said brightly, shaking hands with Tala.  
  
"Lil," Lil stated as she shook hands with both of them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*_*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lil slumped back down in the chair next to Tala, Tala was talking with Lee, he was paying most of the attention to her, but nothing seemed to trigger an interest.  
  
"Maybe I should go torture Paddie, but I don't even know her, arr..."  
  
Suddenly Lee stood up.  
  
"Time for a game of pool volleyball," he shouted holding up a ball.  
  
Everyone cheered and started to jump into the pool. She was on a team with Tala, Johnny, Jewel, Mandy, Kai and Paddie. They were versing Lee, Lisa, Ian, Kevin, Joseph, Micheal and Jessica. Ozuma was sitting on the deck watching.  
  
"Serve," Johnny yelled as he slammed the ball over the net.  
  
"I got it," Micheal called as he hit the ball back over.  
  
The ball was now flying straight for Lil.  
  
"I got it," a male voice called.  
  
Lil closed her eyes, as she now had no time to hit it back, it was flying straight for her. Suddenly she felt someone bump into her, her body move through the water and pushed up against the side of the pool. She opened her eyes to find Tala, his hands placed on the edge of the pool, one hand on each side of her body, boxing her in. His body pushed up against hers, his lips only centimetres away from hers.  
  
He gave her a cocky smiled.  
  
"You're suppose to hit the ball back," he said, not moving an inch away.  
  
A shiver went down Lil's spine as his warm breath caressed her soft skin on her lips. Her heart started to beat faster, pounding against her rib cage. She started to feel lightheaded.  
  
'What the hell is happening to me?' Lil nearly screamed in her head.  
  
Tala leaned closer, their lip now only millimetres apart. Lil's body started to tremble and her lips automatically parted a little.  
  
'Move, come on, it's him, what the hell am I doing!'  
  
Tala started to lean into kiss her.  
  
"Hey, we have a game to play," Ian shouted.  
  
Lil quickly regained herself and she slid out of his arms and back to her spot, her heart still pounding and light butterflies flying around in her stomach.  
  
Tala emitted a low growl in his throat before slamming his fist into the side of the pool in frustration.  
  
'Thanks a lot Ian, I nearly had her, that stubborn, cute, funny... ok none of those thoughts, use her then dump her.'  
  
Tala moved slowly back to his spot.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*_*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The event in the pool played over and over in her head as she lay on the sun chair beside the pool. Tala lay in the one next to her.  
  
Lil opened one eye and looked at him, his eyes were closed and his arms were folded behind his head.  
  
'Why didn't I just push him away????'  
  
Her eyes ran over his well-built chest and curves, she took in the nipple stud and his nicely toned arms. He was only wearing a pair of red and black board shorts, plus his necklace, which seamed to near come off.  
  
Lil unconsciously smiled, she quickly shook her head and sat up. She noticed that Tala was now staring at her.  
  
"Anything wrong?" he asked.  
  
Lil shook her head, "I just need a cool drink, I'll be back soon," she lied.  
  
She really needed to get away from him for just one minute, so she could think clearly.  
  
Tala nodded and closed his eyes again, he heard her get up and walk away, and then shortly after he heard footsteps approach again.  
  
'That was quick.'  
  
Suddenly the person cradled themselves against him and placed a hand on his arms so he couldn't move. His eyes shot open to find Paddie cradled in his lap, one leg on each side of the chair.  
  
"Paddie," Tala growled.  
  
"Oh what baby, forget me," she said sickly grinding herself against him.  
  
"Get off," Tala snapped, he didn't want to move his hands, as he knew it wasn't right to be rough with a girl.  
  
"No baby, you know you want me," she purred grinding against him again.  
  
"Paddie I'm warning you, get off," he threatened.  
  
"What are you gonna do, spank me!" she teased, using her other hand to fiddle with his nipple piercing.  
  
That was the last straw; Tala quickly moved his arms causing Paddie to fall back onto his legs, that's when he parted his legs causing her then to fall onto the chair. Tala then got up and walked away.  
  
"Soon enough Tala, you'll be crawling back to me," Paddie hissed as she stared at his back as he walked into the house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*_*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lil's chocolate brown eyes flickered angrily as she saw what Paddie was doing.  
  
"That slut!" she hissed, curling her hand into a ball.  
  
She suddenly stopped, a blank look spread across her face.  
  
"What the? Am I jealous? Why the hell would I be jealous? Tala's nobody or is he? God damn, how can he affect me so much in just one day?"  
  
Lil turned around and walked further into the garden, she didn't care where she was going as long as she was away from HIM!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*_*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lil dumped herself onto a stone bench at the very back of the garden, there was a hedge lining the fence. She was sitting in the rose garden part of the back yard, as roses lined the path and clusters of them were everywhere.  
  
"What am I doing?" she placed her head in her hands.  
  
"You're sitting on a bench in the back of Lee's garden."  
  
Lil's head snapped up at the sound of the voice. Her eyes darted around, she couldn't see anyone.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
"God your blind, I'm just here."  
  
Lil turned around and looked at the shadowy corner of the garden, there sitting back against the hedge was Ozuma. His short spiked black hair with the red streak down the middle was spiked up; the studded dog collar around his throat shimmered faintly. He wore a semi-tight black T-shirt and black baggy cargos with chains pouring off one side; the pants rolled over the top of his black metal-capped boots. He was sitting with one knee bent with an arm rested on it, his other leg was straight with his other arm draped over it, his head was facing her and his emerald green eyes stood out in the dark.  
  
Ozuma stood up and with his thumbs in his pockets, walked over and sat next to her.  
  
Even though he was one of the guys she hung out with at school, he never really talked unless he needed to.  
  
"So..." he said, his face and eyes stripped of any emotion, "why are you out here?"  
  
"The real question is what are you doing here Ozuma?"  
  
Ozuma smirked lightly.  
  
"When you have a cousin who throws parties and a Mum that makes you go to everyone of them, there ain't much you can do."  
  
Lil chuckled lightly, "true, true."  
  
"So what are you doing here Lil? And with that jerk off Tala?"  
  
"I owed him, so here I am," she said sarcastically indicating to her surroundings.  
  
"I don't like to owe anyone anything," he said absent mindedly as he looked at the ground.  
  
"Oh ok."  
  
Tala's face kept popping up in her head and it irritated her to no end.  
  
'Why?' she sort of cursed in her head.  
  
A faint voice suddenly pounded on her.  
  
"Lil, hey Lil."  
  
"Huh?" Lil blinked a couple of times before turning to face Ozuma, a confused look on her face.  
  
"God girl, you're zoning out, what's on your mind?"  
  
Lil noticed Tala approaching, her gaze was unconsciously fixed on him.  
  
"Ok I don't wanna know, so I guess that stunt in the pool was no joke."  
  
Lil's head whizzed around to look at him.  
  
Suddenly Ozuma's lips were pressed up against hers, his tongue ran along her bottom lip asking for entry, Lil was to shocked so her body automatically gave him entry. His tongue rubbed against hers, gently massaging hers.  
  
Ozuma quickly pulled back and looked at her; Lil opened her eyes and stared into his.  
  
"Don't fall for him; I don't want to see you hurt by the likes of him."  
  
Ozuma then got up and walked in the opposite direction of Tala.  
  
Lil got up and started to walk over to Tala, her head now buzzing with more confusing information, her bottom lip still tingling.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*_*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tala stopped, the scene that unfolded before his eyes burned him inside. The red streaked freak Ozuma was kissing his girl Lil. His body started to twitch; his knuckled started to turn white as his fists were in a tight ball.  
  
"She's mine, he has no right!"  
  
Lil by now was up and was in talking distance.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" he snapped, his anger seemed to get the better of him.  
  
"What were you doing with Paddie?" Lil snapped back, staring straight into his eyes.  
  
It shocked her because his usual cool unnatural sky blue eyes had turned a stormy grey.  
  
"That was different, she advanced on me and I took no part in it!"  
  
"It takes two to tango," Lil hissed holding up two fingers.  
  
Tala stepped closer; he seemed to tower over Lil. Well he was at lease half a head taller then her.  
  
"Paddie is nothing, she's a tart that can't accept the fact that I have moved on."  
  
Lil put her hand up in front of his face.  
  
"Talk to the hand 'cause I don't wanna listen to your excuses."  
  
Lil turned and was about to walk off but a strong hand grabbed her wrist.  
  
Lil snapped around.  
  
"Wha..."  
  
She was cut off by Tala's lips crushing against hers.  
  
His tongue ran along her bottom lip, just like Ozuma did. Her head was screaming 'back away' but her heart was saying 'stay', finally her heart won and it allowed him access, his tongue slid in and ran along hers. Lil moaned softly as he pulled her against his body and placed his hands on her hips. This wasn't taken unnoticed and it caused Tala to smile against her lips. Lil slid her hands up along his chest.  
  
"What is he doing?" Lil thought as his tongue rubbed against hers.  
  
"She's a good kisser, this might just do the trick, she's a feisty chick, and I like that."  
  
Suddenly Tala howled in agony as pain shot through his chest.  
  
Lil's head had finally taken over and it was out to get revenge.  
  
"Don't ever kiss me again," Lil practically yelled as she released his nipple stud from the twist she held it in.  
  
Tala just backed away a hand over his left nipple, Lil turned and stormed off.  
  
"Wait," Tala yelled, but Lil continued to walk.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*_*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lil's head and heart were at war, she felt confused. Her head was cursing him while her heart was saying that he was a better kisser.  
  
"Leave me alone!" Lil screamed as she broke out into tears, this was getting too much for her.  
  
She ran back to the house, her vision clouded by her tears, she bumped into someone. She looked up to see Lee.  
  
"Hey doll, what's wrong?" he said placing his hands on her shoulders, "where's Tala?"  
  
"I don't want to know, could you take me home please," Lil sobbed.  
  
Lee looked confused but nodded.  
  
He guided her out to the front, patting her back as they went.  
  
"Hey Lee where you going?" Kai ask, his head appearing over the top of the couch in the lounge room, which was off the main corridor near the front door.  
  
"Hey ain't that Tala's date?"  
  
"Yeah, she wants to go home so I'm taking her, I think Tala tried to do something," Lee said making a gesture with the hand that wasn't on Lil's shoulder.  
  
Kai frowned, suddenly Jewels head popped out from the end of the couch.  
  
"You all right Lil?" she asked concerned.  
  
Lil nodded lightly and preceded towards the door, she opened the door and smiled when she heard the conversation that erupted.  
  
"Dude, seriously please not on the couch, that's sick can't you use one of the rooms up stairs?"  
  
"No they're taken."  
  
"Don't lie to me; there are 38 rooms that are private man!"  
  
"This makes it more exciting," Jewel giggled.  
  
"When I get back you must be off my parents couch."  
  
"It's not like your parents haven't used the couch for this before." Kai commented.  
  
"Kai, get off the couch." Lee snapped.  
  
There was a grunt then some movement, and then Lee appeared at the front door an annoyed look plastered on his face. He smiled weakly as he saw Lil and pointed to her in the direction of the garage, he pressed a button on his key set and the garage door opened to reveal a silver 2000 Acura nsx. It had a rear spoiler, with yellow neon lights underneath the front; it had a Black Panther print pouncing on each side of the car. Lee got in and turned it on, it revved to life before screeching out of the driveway when Lil hoped into the seat next him.  
  
Tala appeared at the doorstep just as they drove out of the gates.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*_*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tala turned and walked back in, Kai was still on the couch with Jewel. His head popped up again as he heard someone enter.  
  
"Tala dude, what's with ya date?"  
  
Tala just shrugged.  
  
"Ya didn't try anything, 'cause if you did and she tells her bro, you're in deep shit, he's bad ass."  
  
"Kai just shut up."  
  
Kai glared at him then lowered his head, there was a moan heard from the couch and Tala left.  
  
'That bitch,' Tala cursed as he rubbed his chest, 'she'll get what's coming to her soon enough."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*_*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok so did you enjoy it??????????? It's confusing I know, it will make more sense sooner or later, mostly Lil has feelings for Tala and she is trying to fight them, Tala has feelings for her but he doesn't know yet he just wants it to be a hump dump situation, no strings attached. Ozuma tried to help Lil out by kissing her cause he knows Tala can't stand that. Kai's being dirty and what Michael meant buy 'tied a knot' was that he had dumped his player ways and found a girl he really likes. Not going to tell you why Mr. Manika was being so polite you'll find out later..I'm evil, if you can guess why he was polite tell me in your review!!!...plus in the next chapter a new character shows up and they ain't helping Lil fight her feelings for Tala!!!!!!! Oh and her big brother dose another stupid thing????????? But that's later on to mwa ha ha ha hope this was long enough?????? So please R&R U hav to, I'll start wrighting the next chapter now!!!!  
  
Editoress notes~~~~~~~~~~~~ *I haven't forgotten this time ^_^*  
  
YAY!!!!!!! Aren't updates super fun! *grins* hi all again.............. Sorry that she hasn't updates in a while......... But we're all a bit slow sometimes.......... on top of that she has to wait for me to finish editing before she can post, and well at the moment I have books and fanfics to read as well as homework and a social life....... Well I'll talk more when the next chapter is posted. Please, if you have the time, review, and don't forget to say that I am a great editoress, otherwise she's gonna fire me...... *laughs*  
  
The-Dark-Fire-Elf (editoress) 


	7. SURPRISE after Surprise

Hello everybody...............(silence)......................... Oh ok ( Well I got something's 2 say........  
  
AnimeSk8er : I find the bit with the nipple twisting was funny as!!!!! I just wanted 2 add it, I did think about Lil telling her brother but I think that that would complicate things a little, but I'll see, but can't wait 4 u 2 review this chapter ( it's a little bit longer than most, I think????????  
  
Sam: G'day my Aussie friend ^-^............did u know that I can't e-mail u (.................well I did listen 2 Maroons new song and it ROXS!!!!! LUV IT 2!!!!!!! Well hope u like this chapter...............  
  
Oil Pastel: *Hands over cookies* ^-^**** Nooo my cookies!!!!! ( well thank you........but you have to thank my editor for my grammar!!!!! I have sort of good grammar but she makes it perfect..... ^_^ thankz you Shibz...........well thank you for your review  
  
Zimo: *huge grin* I think Tala's image is a whore at the present time, but I hope it changes ^-^** I see that everyone enjoyed the nipple twisting, what an evil bunch mwa ha ha ha, but I liked it 2, what does that make me???????? *shrugs* Well my knee is better but I still need the crouches, but I do use them as a weapon, u can ask my cousin he's got a bruise on the back of his leg from it. (Cuz:) I do she just out of no where whacked me!!!! (Emma): You deserved it, stealing my pen from me while I was trying 2 write my story for these adorable fans __ Well talk 2 some time Cat  
  
Well on with chapter 7, wonder who the new person will be???????????? Well R&R!!!!!!!  
  
Harder to breathe  
~*~ Surprise after surprise ~*~  
  
~~~ Does it thrill,  
Does it sting,  
When you feel what I bring,  
And you wish that you had me to hold ~~~  
  
Lil stumbled groggily out of the car, it seamed that her body reversed and was now dying on her.  
  
"You sure you're ok?" Lee asked from the car.  
  
Lil nodded a little before falling over and landing on the front veranda, Lee got out of the car quickly and was by Lil's side.  
  
"Damn girl what did you drink?"  
  
Lee helped Lil into a sitting position before she spoke.  
  
"I had a coke, that's all." Lil's head flopped backwards.  
  
Lee arched an eyebrow "did you give it to anyone to hold?"  
  
Lil nodded, "Joseph." Lee shook his head, "come on girl, up you get."  
  
Lee picked Lil easily up into his arms and walked over to the door, he banged loudly and after a short second Ethan opened the door. A deadly look spread across his face when he saw Lil in Lee's arms.  
  
"Man, I think her drink was spiked," Lee said as he transferred Lil to Ethan's arms, Ethan shot Lee a deadly glare before walking into the house.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No problems, see you at school Lil."  
  
Lee then turned and got back into his car before driving off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*_*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ethan stroked Lil's hair sympathetically; her face had turned pale. Ethan had placed a bucket next to her just in case, they were sitting in the lounge, their parents were out at another function and wouldn't be back until 8pm.  
  
Lil's eyes felt droopy and her head was spinning, the objects in the room seamed to move. Suddenly Lil's stomach clenched.  
  
"Shit."  
  
She moved over and spewed up in the bucket, her hands on the brim, her face hovering over the top.  
  
"Damn I'll kill the person who did this to you," Ethan hissed.  
  
"That won't be necessa..."  
  
Lil's stomach clenched again, she turned her head and emptied what was left in her stomach in the bucket.  
  
"I would hate to be this bucket right now," Lil joked, pushing back a bang of her brown hair.  
  
Ethan chuckled lightly. "I think you need to get to bed, that's the best cure for this, trust me I know," Ethan said truthfully as he carried Lil and the bucket into her room. He tucked her in, Lil's eyes slowly drifted shut as Ethan closed the door lightly.  
  
"See you in the morning, luckily we have no school tomorrow." Ethan mostly said to himself, as Lil was fast asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*_*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lil slowly opened her eyes, she raised her hand to cover her face from the agonizing bright light flooding in from her window.  
  
"Could my parents at least have boarded up my window instead of bar it!"  
  
Lil mumbled as she slowly sat up. She glanced over to her clock on her side table.  
  
"Shit, it's 11am."  
  
She jumped up, suddenly her headache hit her.  
  
"Aww, damn it," she hissed as she held her head. Lil walked over and got changed into a tracksuit, she didn't give a damn. She felt like shit, so she would dress like shit.  
  
She stumbled into the bathroom, she refrained from looking at her horrible image in the mirror. Lil roughly brushed her hair.  
  
'I'll have a shower after breakfast, ouch, damn this headache.'  
  
Lil walked into the kitchen, the house was signed deserted. Lil noticed a piece of paper on the counter; she picked it up and instantly recognized that it was her Mum's handwriting.  
  
Good morning dear,  
  
I hope you feel better, Ethan told us that you banged your head pretty bad and that you were suffering from nausea, you poor thing.  
  
Well Dad's gone to work and I'm dropping Ethan off at rowing, I might watch so I won't be back till 6.  
  
We need milk so could you be a dear and walk down to the deli and get it, well I'll see you when you get back.  
  
Mum  
  
P.S the bed in the guestroom is made.  
  
Lil frowned at the last bit of information.  
  
'Why is the guestroom made?'  
  
Lil walked groggily over to the cupboard and got two aspirin and with a quick gulp of water they were gone.  
  
There was a knock on the door as Lil was about to have some toast.  
  
Cursing lightly at her headache Lil proceeded towards the front door, she slowly opened it. Covering her eyes as the extra bright rays of light flooded in, it took a little while for her eyes to adjust, but when they did, there was a person standing with their back to the door, looking like they were examining the neighborhood.  
  
The girl had a black sports bag in her hand; her red hair was about shoulder blade length. She was wearing black cargoes; black spaghetti strapped tank top and black skate shoes.  
  
"Can I help you?" Lil asked, her eyes half shut.  
  
The girl spun around.  
  
"Damn girl you look like shit."  
  
Lil looked up, the girl's hair was red but the two front bangs were black, her eyes were a dark shade of purple, nearly black.  
  
"Tina, what the heck are you doing here?" Lil blurted out; her eyebrows shoot up in surprise.  
  
"What? Aren't you happy to see me?" Tina said in fake annoyance as she placed a hand on her hip.  
  
"Yeah I'm psyched, but this is a surprise."  
  
Tina's eyebrow lifted.  
  
"Didn't your Mum tell you?......... oh well my NEW step-mum tried to make me join this damn prissy club of hers, I chucked a hug hissy and destroyed a few things. Dad got pissed and kicked me out of the house, so I decided to come live with you guys for a while, while things back home cool down, but you know me, I'm bloody pleased I'm not with those two lame excuses for parents."  
  
Lil smiled knowingly at her friend. Tina and her had been best buds since they went to primary school together. Tina was also one of the reasons she got kicked out of most of her schools, when her and Lil are together they're a pair not to reckoned with.  
  
Once in grade seven they lit the principles wig on fire, it was hell funny, until they were expelled under the terms of risking the fat guys life. When they got expelled they made sure they went to the same schools, but when Lil broke the guys nose at her last school she got expelled and moved away, Tina had to stay cause her Dad and step-mum, that year, decided it was a good idea they were apart.  
  
"Are you going to let me in or what?" Tina said, trying to look behind Lil into the house.  
  
"Oh sorry."  
  
Lil stepped back to let Tina walk through. Lil followed after Tina into the kitchen.  
  
"I have so much to tell you\," Tina said as she dropped her bag and slide up onto the counter top.  
  
"So do I," Lil replied taking a seat around the small round table in the kitchen.  
  
"So how's your Dad?" Lil asked.  
  
"Oh you know him, a new wife every year, I tell you this one this year, Kate or what ever that whores name is, is the worst one I have ever had. She's a blooming ballerina, she wanted me to do ballet, and she wanted me to act more like a lady," Tina said the last bit in sarcasm.  
  
Lil snorted as she tried hard not to laugh. The picture of her friend trying to be a lady was beyond hilarious.  
  
"So what have you been up to, my little rebel?" Tina asked, leaning forward waiting for an answer.  
  
"Oh nothing much, made heaps of new friends......... but damn Tina, this new school is like over run by guys."  
  
"Really? Cool."  
  
A wicked smile spread across Tina's face.  
  
"Any of them hot?"  
  
Lil nodded.  
  
"But there are many players, there's a group of 4 that are up the top. This one guy Tala, he's like after me, seriously."  
  
Tina's face light up with surprise and a fun smile spread across her face.  
  
"Is he hot?"  
  
Lil sat there for a minute, events and images playing though her head.  
  
"I have to admit he is, but I don't want anything to do with him," Lil said softy, staring at the floor.  
  
Tina smiled and jumped off the counter.  
  
"Well then you have to point him out to me at school tomorrow."  
  
Lil's brow came together as she was struck with confusion once more.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Damn girl, you've grown thick since I haven't been around, well now that I'm going to your school I'll change that."  
  
Lil still just stared at her; her headache was not helping her think.  
  
"Ok well, you are in a definite need of a shower," Tina said as she grabbed Lil by the arm and dragged her down the corridor.  
  
"Which door's the bathroom?"  
  
Lil pointed to the door opposite her room. Tina smiled and shoved her through the door.  
  
"You have a shower and I'll go find you some clothes, oh what fun that'll be," Tina said as she disappeared into Lil's room.  
  
Lil rubbed her head as she slowly closed the door, she stripped down and turned the shower on.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*_*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lil wiped the steam off the mirror to be faced with her reflection; her face was starting to regain its colour and her headache had cleared. There was a knock at the door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Lil quickly wrapped a bath sheet around herself and opened the door; she was faced with a beaming Tina.  
  
"Here."  
  
Tina shoved a bundle of clothes into Lil's hands.  
  
"Girl you have some freaky clothes, I had to dig to the back to find something worth wearing."  
  
Lil sighed.  
  
"My Mum chucked most of my clothes out, she said I had to look appropriate for the dinner parties that I'm suppose to go attend."  
  
A frown planted on Tina's face but was shortly replaced by a grin.  
  
"This means shopping!"  
  
Lil shook her head lightly and smiled, her friend was so predictable. Lil closed the door and begun to get dressed.  
  
Tina had given her a black pleated mini skirt and her chain belt. She put on the black bikini and threw on the off the shoulder, see-through, netted top, she slid on the black wristband and placed the stud jewelry in her bellybutton. She quickly pulled on her skate shoes; her friend was definitely planing something. Lil then put on thick eyeliner and huge hoops in her ears; she pulled her hair back into a high ponytail and then put on a light shade of lip-gloss. Satisfied with her look Lil opened the door and stepped out. Tina was rummaging around in her draws. Lil leant against the doorframe.  
  
"I've missed dressing like this."  
  
Tina's head whipped up and a broad smile appeared on her face.  
  
"Stylish."  
  
Tina then returned to look through Lil's draws.  
  
"Uh ha."  
  
Tina pulled out a black wrap around mini. She put it on over the top of her pants, then took off her cargos. Tina pinned the flap down with the safety pins from her bag, she then pulled her hair back into a high ponytail but left the black bangs at the front out. She then put the same eyeliner and earrings on as Lil.  
  
When Tina bent over to put her pants away, Lil noticed something that she hadn't before.  
  
"Damn, when did you get that?" Lil said staring down at the tattoo on Tina's shoulder blade.  
  
"Oh this, I got it shortly after you left."  
  
Sadness apparent in her tone, as she touched the tattoo.  
  
"Can I see what it looks like?"  
  
"Yeah sure."  
  
Tina walked over and slid one of the straps from her top, off her shoulder, so it didn't cut through the middle of the tattoo. Lil stared at it, it was a angel that looked like it had fallen down to the ground, it's wings were torn and it was in bad shape, it had it's arm extended as it tried to reach for what looked like a ball of light.  
  
"Tina, this is......... god I'm speechless."  
  
"Well, it resembles what I felt when you moved away, I felt that I had fallen and my light was moving away from me, seriously I was lost Lil."  
  
Tina slid the strap back up and turned to face her friend.  
  
"Well I'm here now," Lil said as she hugged Tina supportively.  
  
"Yeah I know."  
  
"Now, I have to go down to the deli to get milk."  
  
Tina's face expression changed.  
  
"Can we go to the skate park pleeaaassssseeee, I hope you haven't forgotten how to skate."  
  
Lil shook her head.  
  
"We can go to the Skate Park after I get the milk and bring it back, but I dunno where it is around here."  
  
"Oh I do, I saw it on my way here."  
  
Tina commented as she grabbed her bags and Lil's.  
  
"Come on let's go, the faster we get the milk the faster I get to see the hot skate boys."  
  
Tina said joyfully as she dashed for the front door dragging Lil by the arm after her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*_*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The bell rattled as Tina and Lil exited the deli, a carton of Masters milk in Lil's hand.  
  
"Oh my god, he didn't!" Tina screamed in surprise as Lil told her what Ethan had done earlier that week.  
  
Tina was the only person Lil told everything to. They walked back up the street to Lil's house.  
  
"So who are these friends of yours that are threatening to take my place?" Tina said jokingly, as she scooted along beside Lil on her skateboard.  
  
"They're no threat, no one can replace you."  
  
"I know that, but I want to know what their....arrrrrr"  
  
Suddenly someone slammed into them as they were turning the corner, Lil and Tina both ended with their butts on the floor.  
  
"Oh sorry Lil, didn't se ya."  
  
A familiar voice apologized.  
  
"Ozuma."  
  
Lil said as she looked up.  
  
"A friend of yours?" Tina said as she picked herself up.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well the first thing I know about your friends are that they like bowling people over." Tina said sarcastically as she looked up. A weird look appeared on her face when she saw Ozuma.  
  
"And they're hot."  
  
Ozuma was wearing denim shorts with chains off the side and skate shoes with a white lose 'BEND' top. He had studded wristbands on and his hair was spiked again. He was standing up with his skateboard held in one hand, it had a picture of a fire goddess wrapped in flames, with dragon looking wings spread out behind her.  
  
Lil side glanced at Tina before rolling her eyes.  
  
"So Ozuma where are you off to?"  
  
"I was heading off to the Chinese restaurant to have lunch with friends."  
  
"Oh cool."  
  
Lil's tummy rumbled, she remembered she hadn't had breakfast.  
  
Tina laughed at the embarrassed look on her friend's face. Ozuma smirked.  
  
"I see that you're hungry to, do you want to come?"  
  
Tina nodded and turned to Lil.  
  
"We can go out to lunch and go to the Skate Park another day."  
  
"Ok, but do you mind coming with us back to my house to drop this off."  
  
Lil said holding the carton of milk up.  
  
Ozuma shook his head.  
  
"Oh Ozuma this is Tina, she's an old school friend, she'll be going to our school now."  
  
Ozuma turned and looked Tina up and down.  
  
"Hi."  
  
Tina smiled. She then started looking around.  
  
"Shit, Lil, my skateboard." "Here." Lil said as she pulled a black skate board with a picture of a black phoenix with red eyes, out of the hedge next to her.  
  
Ozuma gave the girls a weird look.  
  
"You skate?"  
  
"Hell yeah we do and we're two of the best."  
  
Tina said holding her skateboard by the tip.  
  
Ozuma had a look that said he didn't believe her.  
  
"We are!" Tina said dropping her skateboard and pushing off, she whizzed pasted Ozuma before jumping up and grinding along a metal bus bench. She landed and kicked her board up into her hand, she turned around and winked at Ozuma. Lil shook her head.  
  
"Not bad." Ozuma said as he jumped onto his board and followed after Tina.  
  
"Guys, I don't have a board on me, SLOW DOWN!" Lil yelled as she ran after her two friends, who were speeding up the street.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*_*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lil locked the door, Ozuma and Tina were standing on the veranda talking. It seamed to her that Ozuma despised school, because he was more open than he was at school. She walked over to them.  
  
"Ready to go?" Ozuma asked, turning to face her.  
  
"Not yet, I have to get my board from the garage."  
  
Tina and Ozuma followed Lil over to the garage, Lil opened the door and grabbed her board. The grip was red and it had a picture of a Tiger's head roaring underneath.  
  
"Your old board." Tina said as she grabbed it and flipped it around in her hands. Lil nodded.  
  
"Yeah, it's dusty but still in shape."  
  
Tina smiled and chucked the board back over to Lil, the girls got on their boards and rolled slowly down the driveway.  
  
"What is it?" Lil yelled back at Ozuma. He hadn't moved.  
  
"Are you sure you should be skating in skirts?"  
  
Tina rolled her eyes.  
  
"It's not like were going to be doing tricks and flash our underwear to the world, we're just going down to a restaurant."  
  
Ozuma rolled his eyes. He jumped onto his board and caught up with the girls, who were laughing and talking, as they rolled casually down the street.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*_*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They flicked their boards up and grabbed them as they entered the restaurant. It was quite busy, there was a shout and Lil turned her head to see, Ray, Mariah, Kane and a girl she hadn't seen before.  
  
Lil followed Ozuma over.  
  
"Finally decided to show up." Ray joked.  
  
"Yeah, but I had to pick some peoples up." Ozuma replied, pointing to Tina and Lil.  
  
"Oh hi Lil, who's your friend?"  
  
"Oh guys this is Tina, she's a good friend of mine, she'll be going to our school from now on." Lil stated as she sat down next to Ray who had Mariah sitting on his lap. Tina sat next to her and Ozuma sat next to Tina.  
  
"Tina, this is Ray, Mariah and Kane, some more of my friends."  
  
Tina smiled and said hello.  
  
"Lil, Tina, this is Summer."  
  
Kane said indicating to the long orange-haired girl, she had light green eyes and was wearing a pain yellow summer dress.  
  
"She's here for the week, before I go back with her to Australia."  
  
"What! You're going away."  
  
"Yeah, my Dad got a job there, so were moving." He said sadly.  
  
"When were you planning on telling us?" Mariah cut in. It seamed that this was new news for all of them, apart from Summer.  
  
"Mariah, calm down, he must have had a good reason." Ray spoke softly in her ear before giving her light kissed up her neck.  
  
"Um, Ray dear, please not in my restaurant."  
  
Everyone turned to see a tall, middle-aged lady with black hair that was pulled back into a high bun. Her bronze cat eyes ran over the group.  
  
"Hi Mum." Ray said, resting his chin on Mariah's shoulder.  
  
"Now can I take your orders?" she asked, flipping her note pad open.  
  
Everyone ordered his or her meals and drinks; Mrs. Kon flipped her pad closed.  
  
"Your meals should be ready soon."  
  
She paused and turned to Ray.  
  
"Now don't you go getting her pregnant at this age."  
  
She said sternly shaking her pen at Ray and smiling at Mariah before walking briskly off.  
  
Ray face burned red with embarrassment, he sunk into his chair and hid behind Mariah, Mariah's cheeks were also turning red. Everyone was quite before the whole table burst out into a fit of laughs.  
  
"Yeah Ray."  
  
Ozuma teased.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*_*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok wadda ya think, this chapter was up pretty fast, right, right...............oh come on! It was! Isn't it a little longer then most??????? Well this chapter was mostly to introduce you to Tina.....................you got to find that Lil isn't all that innocent, wonder what Tala will think?????? Kane's leaving!!!!!!!! Well he was just getting in the way, Ozuma's just hot and Ray and Mariah ha ha ha ha, sorry I just couldn't resist!!!!! =^_^= Ray's Mum's got a strong personality and she will be embarrassing him more, she doesn't mean to...........or does she?????? He he ha......the next chapter, a day of school with Tina...mmmmmmm............and Lil is forced to do something she doesn't want to do........... I wonder what????? Nothing sick I promise............ Well review please!!!!!!!! Oh quick thing I wanna ask all you fans!!!!!!! Who should Tina get paired with......  
  
Kai Ozuma Johnny Ray Your suggestion  
  
Ok another Q, who do you think Lil should fall for in the end?????? I already know but I wonder what your thoughts are????? Well tell me in ur review, I need 2 know Tina's pairing before I can begin to write the next chapter, I'm torn between two guys, that both fit in well.......so please tell me quickly!!!!  
  
Ok now to the editoresses notes and opinions ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Right....................... being the happily joyful and sarcastic person that I am, I decided to hell with being nice. NEXT TIME YOU WRITE I DON'T WANT TO SEE FULL STOPS AT EVEY SINGLE SENTENCE! Don't torture me *sniffles* anyway.................. love the chapter.............. as always is very good and well organized  
  
The-Dark-Fire-Elf (editoress) Emma: What!!!!! Now your complaining about me using full stops!!!!!!! Least I'm not using comma's *pouts* make up your mind ~~ 


	8. Ok what’s going on here

Ok on with chapter 8.............but I still need help, who should Tina go with Kai or Ozuma!!!!!!!  
  
Harder to Breathe  
~~ Ok what's going on here ~~  
  
~~ How dare you say that my behavior is unacceptable,  
So condescending unnecessarily critical,  
I have the tendency of getting very physical,  
So watch your step cause if I do you'll need a miracle ~~  
  
"OH MY GOD!"  
  
The door to Lil's bedroom was slammed open and an astonished Tina walked in, a Cosmopolitan clenched in her hand. Lil's eyes opened drowsily as she turned over to look at her clock, it read 5:30am, Lil scrowled and turned over.  
  
"Go the fuck back to bed."  
  
Tina put a fake hurt look on her face before dumping herself on the end of Lil's bed; she then turned and stared at Lil. Lil could feel her eyes watching her.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
Tina didn't reply she just kept staring.  
  
"Oh damn you."  
  
Lil growled as she sat up.  
  
"I'm up, I'm up."  
  
A smile then shot across Tina's face, she then pointed to the magazine and read something out.  
  
"Did you know that 51% of the guy population want a blow job for their wake up call?"  
  
Lil's eyebrows shot up; she grabbed the closest object to her and ditched it at her friend's head. The closest thing was her pillow; it hit Tina straight, in the side of the head. Causing Tina to topple off the end of the bed.  
  
"What the heck was that for?" Tina snapped, as her head appeared at the end of the bed.  
  
"I don't really like waking up to hear what guys like in the morning, especially that."  
  
Tina arched an eyebrow; she stared at her friend for a second then got up.  
  
"I'm sure Tala would like one right now," Tina said quickly, dashing out of the room. Lil's face turned a bright red as the information dawned on her.  
  
"I'm going to kill you!" Lil screamed jumping out of her bed, dashing out of the door and down the corridor.  
  
"I would like to see you try!" Tina yelled back, slamming the door to her room closed and pushed the sofa in front of the door. Suddenly the sound of Lil's fists pounding on the door was heard, with the threats, which she was yelling at her. Tina heard another loud voice, a smile spread across her face as the sounds stopped, Tina pushed the sofa back and opened the door.  
  
Suddenly Lil jumped at her, bringing Tina crashing to the floor. Lil pinned Tina to the ground. She sat on her stomach; Lil's arms holding down Tina's.  
  
"Take it back," Lil hissed, before making a weird noise in her throat.  
  
Tina's eyes opened with horror. She started to wriggle; she knew what her friend would do if she opened her mouth. Lil glared down at her friend's attempts to break free, a smirk planted on her face.  
  
"Take it back," Lil said again, her tongue coiled back to hold her weapon. Tina shook her head and glared back at her, Lil made another sound before leaning over a little, she parted her lips a fraction as a stream of spit came out.  
  
Tina screamed and wriggled more.  
  
"Alright, I take it back, you hate Tala, he's a prick!" she yelled. Lil smiled and got up off Tina, sucking back the spit as she did. Tina lay still on the floor, a deadly glare locked on Lil.  
  
"That wasn't nice, using OUR special trick on ME!"  
  
Lil smiled, happy that she got her friend back.  
  
"I know but awful things are repaid with another awful thing."  
  
Lil said back, helping her friend up from the floor.  
  
Tina's thoughts were interrupted, by a gruff voice from the doorway.  
  
"Do you know what time it is?" Ethan half growled, his eyes shut as he ran his hand through his light brown hair, his hair wasn't spiked, but looked close to it, as it was all over the place. He was only wearing his black silk boxes, exposing his well-toned torso.  
  
Tina's face turned red as she blushed. Lil smiled evilly, she knew her friend had had a crush on her brother since they were in primary school. But she knew that Tina would never actually go out with him, on the basic fact that her brother was not interested and that Tina found it terribly wrong to go out with her best friend's brother.  
  
"Well do you?" he said again, his eyes staring daggers at the two girls.  
  
"Y.........es. We do........."  
  
Tina said, turning her head to the side, to hide her tomato coloured face.  
  
"Well then do you mind keeping it down, people are trying to sleep," he said softly, but it still had an edge to it, he then turned and left. Lil cracked up laughing and shoved her friend softly.  
  
"What?" Tina said.  
  
"You never change, I saw your face, you still have a crush on my big bro. don't you?" Lil teased, walking towards the door. Tina glared at her friend.  
  
"No I don't."  
  
Lil shrugged.  
  
"Ok, denial is the first to acceptance."  
  
Lil then poked her head around the door and called down the corridor.  
  
"Ethan."  
  
Tina heard a groan from the hallway, before she heard an annoyed voice.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh nothing much, just that Tina thinks you look gorgeous in your night clothes."  
  
Lil could see the shocked expression on her bro's face. He looked down. A look of horror spread across his face. He quickly disappeared into his room. Lil chuckled lightly but stopped as she heard footsteps approach.  
  
"If Ethan hadn't said to keep our noise level to a minimum, I would be pounding your sorry little arse into the ground." Tina hissed softly, she turned around and chucked her self onto the guest room bed, which was currently, hers.  
  
"Oh don't be that way Tina, you should have seen the look on his face when he released he was actually wearing nothing, it was priceless, anyway we're even now, I didn't slag on you before." Lil said, as she sat beside the laying figure of Tina, Tina rolled over and looked at her friend. Lil was pouting and did the best doggy eyes she could master, Tina sighed, how could she stay mad at her best friend.  
  
"Alright just don't do it again."  
  
Lil nodded happily and stood up.  
  
"Now come on, you got me up, so let's get ready for school."  
  
Tina nodded and jumped up from her bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*_*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tina and Lil ran through the gates of school, skateboards in hand. How could they possible be so late, when they had gotten up so early, too early for Lil's liking!  
  
Tina had forced Lil to wear normal clothing so it didn't make her look like an outcast; Tina hadn't bought the school uniform yet. Tina wore denim baggy pants that sat threateningly low, on her slim hips, she wore her studded black belt and matching wristbands, with her white tank top. Her hair pulled back into a messy bun, as she had been running when she was doing her hair. She had 6 studs in her right ear, running along the outside of her ear and only two in her other.  
  
Lil jogged causally next to her friend, she was wearing black baggy army pants, that sat low on her hips, she had chains hanging off one side. She wore a black spaghetti strapped tank top, that ended just above her belly button, with her bikini top strings exposed. She had a black dog collar on and a single spiked stud in her bellybutton, she also had large hoops, equally set in both ears, her hair was pulled back into a high, tight ponytail. Both wore their dark make up and black nail polish, another thing against school rules, 'Nail Polish!'  
  
Lil decided it would a good thing to show her friend around, they stopped abruptly outside Mr. Riverstone's office. Quickly opening the door, Lil and Tina walked in, the blonde secretary shot a weird look at the girls as they approached, her long manicured, red nails, typing across the keyboard on her desk.  
  
"May I help you?" Her semi-professional voice asked, as they stood by her large desk. Lil didn't particular like Ms. Coons, or Jenny as everyone called her.  
  
"Um yes, we're her to see the principle." Lil said, staring at the mirror door that led to his office.  
  
"Go right through, He's been expecting you for sometime now." She stated, before returning to look like she was working. Nodding, Tina and Lil walked over to the door and knocked lightly, a faint.  
  
"Come in." Was heard before they proceeded. Lil now decided to see what Mr. Riverstone had in his office, as she wasn't particular in the mood of a look, last time she was in here. Mr. Riverstone sat behind his large pine desk, in his throne looking leather chair. He had piles of papers stacked up, on his desk. There were shelves lined with books that looked like they were only there for show, he had a dying plant in the corner of his room and a fish tank that needed a good clean on the opposite side. Lil could feel an uncomfortable atmosphere, she turned to see Mr. Riverstone. He wore his swayed grey suite, with a definite look of disapproval sketched on his features.  
  
"I know that you're new to this school, Tina Eastwood, but there are uniform rules that have been laid down here and I suggest that next time that you abide by them. As for you Lil Manika, you have been here for two weeks and all of a sudden you decide to show up like this, I am greatly disappointed, but as we do not have any extra uniforms at hand, I will let this slide just this once." Lil tried hard not to roll her eyes, she side glanced to her friend who had a scowl imbedded on her face.  
  
'Oh great, Tina doesn't like the principle, this is gonna be another school I'll get kicked out of for sure.' Lil thought mentally rolling her eyes at her friend, 'god she has a short fuse.'  
  
Lil murmured a 'yes sir' with Tina, before taking her seat in the familiar brown icky leather chairs in front of his desk.  
  
Mr. Riverstone's face relaxed as he pulled a hand of papers out of the draw beside him.  
  
"Well here is the Rules and the school diary that contains your school timetable, you will be doing Drama and Art with Lil, now as you girls are now 20min late for your form meeting I decide you hurry."  
  
They both stood up quickly with out a word and headed towards the door, clucking their skateboards in their hands.  
  
"Oh and what I have to keep telling Ozuma about, is that skateboards are to be kept in lockers, during all hours of school and can only be accessed before and after the start of the school day." Lil heard Tina sigh aloud.  
  
"Alright."  
  
Was all she said before opening and leaving the door behind as fast as she could. They past the secretary, that shot them another look as they left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*_*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lil walked next to their friend as they headed to their form room. Lil jumped with joy as she read Tina's timetable.  
  
"You have ALL the same classes as I do, this like totally rocks, it seams that Mr. Riverstone has gone out of his way to put you in my classes."  
  
"I doubt it."  
  
Tina growled. Sending deadly stares at the lockers, she walked by. She already didn't like this school, so right now the closest thing that gave her the impression of 'school' was the lockers. So she was going to stare at them, even though it was utterly pointless. "Oh come on Tina, cheer up, least there's guys."  
  
Those words brought a smile to Tina's face.  
  
"Ok ain't we suppose to be in form." Lil nodded.  
  
"Its room B4, just down the hallway here."  
  
Tina nodded and dropped her skateboard.  
  
"Come on."  
  
Tina said as she pushed off and scooted down the hall, Lil shook her head, but followed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*_*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They reached the door in seconds, flicking their boards up into their hands they opened the door and stepped in. Lil expected to be bombarded with noise, but it was quite. Lil frowned and looked around, she then saw what everyone was distracted by. The teacher, Mr. Deverter, was standing by the window, yelling at a pale haired student to pull the other lanky, blue haired boy in from the window. It seamed that the pale haired boy, Zack or what ever his name was, was dangling, the other boy by his shirt, out of the window.  
  
Sighing Lil took her seat next to Max, who was turning to watch the show. Lil smirked evilly.  
  
"Boo!"  
  
She yelled, startling the blonde haired boy so much that he fell off his chair, causing the classes attention to focus on them, when they saw Lil and Tina they broke out into whispers. A whistle was heard from the back of the class. Lil spun around to see Tala and Lee eyeing them down. Rolling her eyes, Lil gave them the finger before turning back to Max.  
  
"Sorry dude, but I just couldn't resist." Lil giggled as the blonde pulled himself back up onto the chair. His eyes widening when he saw Lil.  
  
"Damn, Lil, look at you, you look different, but in a good way."  
  
"Oh how sweet of you." Lil said leaning over and giving Max a hug. Max had become very close to Lil, but not even as close as Tina was to her, but he still had become a bestest bud to her. Lil notice Max's eyes wonder to the person behind her.  
  
"Oh Max, this is Tina, she's my sister-like friend of mine, she'll be going here, so expect to see a LOT more of her."  
  
Lil smiled, Max said hello and shock Tina's hand.  
  
"So how was your weekend?" Max asked eyeing Lil suspicious. Lil frowned in confusion at his look, but shrugged it off.  
  
"Oh nothing much."  
  
She lied.  
  
"So the pool party at Lee's was nothing then." Lil frowned, she knew where this was going.  
  
"Max, chill nothing happened," Images flashed through her head, "I got bored, so I left early before it, properly, got out of hand." Lil said reassuringly, giving Max an innocent smile. Max didn't look totally convinced but left it at that.  
  
"Well Tina, what do you think so far?" Max said leaning back to talk to Tina.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*_*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tina, Ray, Mariah, Lil and Max stood causally in the hallway, it was recess and they all wanted to get to know Tina more. Tina of cause was over whelmed by the attention and left Lil to most of the explaining. Ray was leant back against the lockers; Mariah wrapped in his arms. Max was standing in front of Lil and Tina was leant against the locker next to Ray. Her skateboard was safely packed away in her locker, which was surprisingly only 4 lockers down from Lil's, her black bag was on the floors next to Lil's black and white one. She looked up and turned her head to the right, a group of guys caught her eye, especially the red head, who was up the front. Tina stepped forward and tapped Lil on the shoulder.  
  
"Yes." Lil said turning around.  
  
"Who's the hottie's walking up the corridor behind me?" Tina asked, turning to secretively show her friend. Tina was shocked when Lil's eyes opened wide and she could see her friend's face tinge red.  
  
"Are you ok?" Tina said, poking her friend. Lil blinked a couple of times before replying.  
  
"Oh yeah." A scowl crossed her face as the group of guys came closer.  
  
"That's Tala, Lee, Johnny and Kai." Lil hissed, staring darkly at Tala, whose eyes were focused on her, a small frown on his features.  
  
"Which one's Tala?" Tina asked, eyeing her friend with suspicion.  
  
"The red head at the front."  
  
Tina turned and returned her gaze on the guys who seemed to be walking over to them.  
  
"Damn Lil, he's hot."  
  
Lil rolled her eyes, she knew that.  
  
Tala continued walking and stopped right in front of Lil, his group standing behind him. He looked down at her, a sad smile on his face.  
  
"I'm sorry." He said, looking deep into her eyes.  
  
"Sorry for what." Lil snapped, glaring at him.  
  
"I'm sorry for kissing you."  
  
"Yeah, sure you are." Lil said, a strange feeling stabbed her inside, she suddenly felt bad about giving him the cold shoulder.  
  
"Alright, you don't believe me, what do I have to do to show you that I am?"  
  
Lil shrugged. Tala frowned a little but then turned around to face the busy corridor. He lifted his hands up and shouted at the top of his lungs.  
  
"I'm really sorry Lil, will you ever forgive me!"  
  
The whole corridor turned and stared at them, Tala turned back around and looked down at Lil.  
  
"Will you go out to dinner with me tonight?" He asked, a lopsided grin oh his face.  
  
Lil stood there, deep red crossed her face, 'damn him, this is so embarrassing.' Everyone was still, staring at her for her reply.  
  
"Oh god! I forgive you and yes, I will go to dinner with tonight." Lil muttered, crossing her arms across her chest.  
  
Tala smiled.  
  
"Ok I'll pick you up at 7 then." He said before causally walking away. Lil stared at him, was he crazy??????? Lil looked around to see a few girls staring daggers at her. 'Oh great his fan club.'  
  
Lil turned back around to face her friend. Tina's jaw was dropped and Max had a look that said he was less then pleased.  
  
"What?" Lil said as she pushed between the two of them.  
  
"He just asked you out." Tina said happily.  
  
"He kissed you at the party." Max growled.  
  
"First he didn't ask me out, we're going to dinner, secondly, I gave him a beating for the kiss, I didn't agree to it."  
  
Max frowned, while Tina rebutted.  
  
"A dinner is a date, you're going on a date."  
  
"Oh shut up." Lil snapped turning around and walking down the corridor. It was pointless to argue with her friends, but she did wonder why she didn't just laugh in his face and say no, just to embarrass him, in front of everyone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*_*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lil sat impatiently at the metal tables that her friends hang out at, during lunch. Tina had gone with Max to the canteen to get some lunch. Ray and Mariah had gone to their lockers.  
  
"Mind if I sit." A familiar voice asked. Lil looked up to see Ozuma standing at the end of the bench, he was wearing the school uniform, but his shirt wasn't tucked in and the tie was lose around his neck. His hair was gelled up and looked messy.  
  
"I don't see what's stopping you." Lil replied moving over to indicate he could. Ozuma smiled and sat down, Lil returned to drumming her fingers on the metal tabletop, her head resting on her other hand.  
  
"I heard that Tala's taking you to dinner."  
  
Lil rolled her eyes. "I don't see what the big deal, it's just dinner."  
  
Ozuma shrugged.  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
"Hey Ozuma."  
  
Max and Tina walked up to the tables and sat opposite them. Tina slammed a tray of god knows what on the table.  
  
"I hate this school." Tina growled, staring at her food.  
  
"I know it sucks, but hey, least it has it's own skate park." Ozuma said, turning around so his back was against the table top, he put his elbows up, his hands dangling down as he looked around. Lil looked up to see Tina staring at Ozuma.  
  
"Oh god." Lil sighed. Tina looked sheepishly at her friend.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing." Lil muttered. She didn't want a repeat of this morning. Lil looked up as Mariah and Ray were approaching, happy smiles on their faces, Rays arms protectively slung around Mariah's waist.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*_*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mum I can't, I'm going out!" Lil yelled. As soon as she had walked through the doors, her Mum had said that she was going to go baby-sit her Dad's boss's 2 boys.  
  
"There's no arguing Lil, you have to baby sit, you have to make your father look good."  
  
"Oh how ironic, it's always about him, it's not like I have a social life or anything." Lil said sarcastically.  
  
"Lil, your going to baby sit whether you like it or not." Her Dad snapped as he came out of his study. Lil bit back, bottling up her anger.  
  
"Alright." She sighed, she didn't even know why she wanted to go to the dinner with Tala. Sighing Lil walked into her room, closely followed by Tina.  
  
"So I guess it means your dates canceled." Tina sighed dumping herself on Lil's bed. Lil glared at her friend.  
  
"It wasn't a date in the first place."  
  
"Oh I know, but what really pisses me off is that I'm not allowed to go help you baby sit."  
  
Lil's eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"What, why not?"  
  
"Your Mum told me it was only you going and that your Dad's boss didn't want two baby sitters."  
  
Lil screamed in frustration and dumped her self on the floor.  
  
"This is so not fair, I don't even know who these people are, they could be deranged killers for all I know, I could be stuck baby-sitting a blooming 2 and 4 year old."  
  
Tina chuckled lightly at her friend's remarks.  
  
"It can't be all that bad, besides you can put them to bed early and just watch t.v for the rest of the night."  
  
Their conversation was interrupted by her Mum's voice.  
  
"Oh Lil dear pack an over night back, you'll be staying the night."  
  
"On a school night."  
  
Lil shrieked, jumping to her feet.  
  
"Yes dear, they have offered to take you to school the next morning."  
  
Lil slammed the door shut and roughly pulled a black duffel bag out of her cupboard.  
  
"Bloody parents, damn work, damn fucking Dad and his reputation."  
  
Lil muttered while shoving clothes into the bag, not really paying attention to what she was packing.  
  
"Lil calm down, don't burst a blood vessel and don't you like have to ring Tala and tell him that you can't come."  
  
Lil sighed and nodded. She left what she was doing and got up, walking over to her table to grab her cell, she flipped it open and punched in Tala's number. Don't ask how she got it, it seamed that when she brought her phone to school, nearly everyone she knows number got put on it. The phone rang a few times before Tala picked up his cell.  
  
"What now Lee?" He said half annoyed.  
  
"Oh hi Tala it's me Lil."  
  
"Oh Lil, hi, so are you ready yet?"  
  
"Um that's why I've called, my parents have pulled me into something, so I can't go out tonight." She could her him sigh on the other end.  
  
"Alright, you sure you can't make it."  
  
"I'm sure I can't"  
  
"Yeah Lil can't, you should have heard the fight she had with her Mum." Tina shouted so that Tala could her.  
  
"Um, ok, well then see you at school then."  
  
"Yep see you at school, bye." Lil hung up and chucked her phone into her duffel bag.  
  
"He sounded disappointed." Lil said stuffing more objects into her back, including her pocketknife.  
  
Tina gave her a weird look.  
  
"Better safe than sorry." Lil said finishing putting in clothes.  
  
There was a knock at the door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Lil's Mum appeared at the door, clothing bunched in her hand.  
  
"Here dear, this is what your father would like you to wear, he feels your clothing tastes aren't appropriate for this evening. Were dropping you off at 6.30 so be ready in 10 min." Lil watched as her Mum walked over and laid the clothes on the bed, she turned and smiled kindly to her daughter before leaving. Tina burst into laughs when she saw what Lil had to wear.  
  
"Oh my god, this stuff is so scary."  
  
Tina held up black pin striped pants and a cream coloured, off the shoulders, long sleeved woolen top.  
  
"Well I guess I have to wear my black strap sandals with that." Lil sighed taking the clothes from her laughing friend and disappearing into her bathroom.  
  
A few minutes later, Lil appeared from the bathroom wearing the straight- legged pants and tight top. Her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail, her two front bangs left out. She had earth-coloured make-up on and only two large silver hoops in her ears, she had her strapy, high heeled, going out shoes on. She looked very sensible and professional, a real lady.  
  
Tina started to cry from laughing when she saw her friend.  
  
"You look like a business lady." She said in between laughs. Lil scrowled and chucked a shoe at her friend. Tina continued to laugh but held out her nightclothes, consisting of a light blue singlet that had dark blue trimmings and matching briefs. Lil arched an eyebrow but packed them with a pair of long legged night pants.  
  
"We're going." Lil's Dad's voice called from the front door. Lil sighed and hugged her friend good bye before proceeding out the door.  
  
"Have fun." Tina yelled as Lil exited the house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*_*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They drove in silence. Lil found out that her Mum and Dad were going to a function with his boss, so they would drop her off and pick him up. It seemed like they had driven for hours until a large house came into view, Lil's jaw dropped as they drove got closer, it was huge, 3 stories but 10x bigger than Lee's, or even more. There was a four car garage and a horseshoe drive way, of gravel. The house was white with a black roof and black painted windowsills. Lil's Dad parked out side the entrance, the path that lead to the large black metal door was lined with white marble columns.  
  
Lil grabbed her bag from the trunk, before following her parents up to the front door. They stopped out side the door and like a cue the front door was opened by a man dressed in a butler suite.  
  
"Ma'am, Sir, Miss, please come in, the master has been expecting you."  
  
The butler bowed as they stepped through.  
  
"May I take your bag?" He said to Lil, Lil shook her head, but he took it from her anyway. They stood there as the butler ascended up the stairs to the second flight.  
  
"Oh welcome." A male voice said.  
  
Lil looked up to see middle aged guy, with bright red hair slicked back, in a black tux, walk down the stairs. When he got closer, Lil could see his eyes, were a light brown.  
  
"Mrs. Manika." The guy said taking Lil's Mums hand and pressing a light kiss on her knuckles.  
  
"Carl, please call me Sue." Her Mum said politely.  
  
"Alright then." He smiled.  
  
"And this must be your charming daughter Leilah."  
  
Carl said, looking down at Lil. Lil smiled politely.  
  
"Nice to meet you."  
  
"Nice to meet you Leilah, so you will be baby sitting for me."  
  
Lil nodded.  
  
"Well shall I introduce you to my son and my nephew."  
  
"That would be nice."  
  
"Children, come down now."  
  
His voice boomed, Lil could hear it echo through the whole house. Lil heard a door open and music was heard for a second before, she presumed, the door closed again. Then there was a rumble of running feet and a short, 6-year- old boy in cargos and a yellow T-shirt appeared at the top of the stairs. He had jet-black hair and red eyes. He ran down the stairs and skidded to a halt next to Carl.  
  
"This is Stuart." Carl said placing a hand lightly on the boy's shoulder.  
  
"Please to meet you."  
  
Stuart said bowing his head and sending Lil a cheeky smile.  
  
"Dad, I don't need a bay sitter."  
  
An older voice yelled, a hint of annoyance present.  
  
Lil looked up as a boy her age appeared at the top of the stairs, he had red hair and........ "Tala!" Lil said aloud, as he started to walk down the stairs. Tala lifted his head and a smile spread across his face as he saw Lil.  
  
"What a surprise, we end up not going to dinner, but you end up at my house."  
  
"So I see that you've met my son Tala." Carl said, an eyebrow rose in suspicion.  
  
"Yes, we go to the same school." Lil said not taking her eyes off Tala, who was now at the foot of the stairs standing by his Dad.  
  
"Ok well then you'll get along fine, your bag has been sent to the guest room which is located next to Tala's, now we better be on our way Gary, or we'll be late." Carl said, taking his coat from the rack by the door and exiting with Lil's parents.  
  
Lil waved good bye, before entering the house again, to find Stuart running around in a circle, while Tala leant against the stairway beam. Tala opened an eye when he heard the front door close, he then moved from his position and picked Stuart up by the shirt, as by this time his little cousin was annoying the hell out of him.  
  
"It's 7, shouldn't you be in bed." Tala glared down at the younger boy. The boy nodded furiously and quickly darted up the stairs to his room. Tala smiled and turned to Lil.  
  
"So what do you want to do?"  
  
Lil looked around before she smiled.  
  
"I would like something to eat."  
  
"I'll ring the kitchen when we're in my room."  
  
Lil arched an eyebrow.  
  
"Why when we're in YOUR room?"  
  
"Cause I have everything that we need in there."  
  
"What about Stuart?"  
  
"He'll be asleep by now, so come on." Tala said as he walked up the stairs, glancing back to see if Lil was following, in which she was.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*_*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They reached Tala's room in minutes. He opened the door for Lil and let her in first, Lil was flabbergasted; his room was the size of her room, her brothers room, her parents room and probably half the lounge room put together. He had a king-size bed in one corner, a desk with the computer works in another. He had a lounge set with a large t.v in another and a large stereo system. He had two doors on one wall, which she guessed one lead to the bathroom and the other a walk-in wardrobe.  
  
'Rich bastard.' Lil thought as she stepped in. She watched as Tala reached for the phone and told the kitchen that he would like dinner delivered up to Lil's room.  
  
"You look different, do you have a split personality?" Tala asked looking at Lil.  
  
Lil glared at him. "No, my parents don't like what I wear, so I was forced to wear this, so if Stuart's in bed can I get changed now."  
  
Tala nodded. "Your rooms just next door, the left, I'll wait a while before I come in and tell you were everything is."  
  
Lil nodded and exited his room, walked left to the next door and opened it.  
  
The guestroom wasn't as big as Tala's room but it was still huge, she had a king size bed, a sofa, television and a door, which lead to an equally impressive bathroom. Lil saw her bag neatly sitting on the sofa, she walked over and opened it up, pulled her nightclothes out and got changed. Lil was just half way through brushing her hair when she heard Tala knock on the door.  
  
"Is it safe?" He asked opening the door.  
  
"I guess if I said it wasn't, you would have still opened the door." Lil replied placing her hairbrush down, on the bathrooms white marble counter top. Her hair let lose to frame her face. Tala smirked and nodded as he dumped himself on the sofa.  
  
"I can't believe I'm staying the night and I'm not even going to do a thing."  
  
"I know, but that's how my Dad works." Tala replied. Lil could hear disgust in his voice as he said 'dad'.  
  
"Ok, so what are we going to do?" Lil asked. Moving to sit on end of her pale blue, sheet covered bed. Tala turned his head to look at her, a smirk on his face.  
  
"Why don't we do 20 questions, before watching a movie."  
  
Lil wasn't too conformable about it, she also thought it was quite childish, but nodded in agreement.  
  
"Ok, I'll go first."  
  
He smiled his eyes moving around the room, Lil arched an eyebrow when his eyes returned to the couch and he smiled. She could see he was picking up something from the couch, but what? She didn't know because the back of the couch was facing her. Lil's face burned bright red when he lifted up a g- string, he had pulled it out of her open bag, she must have packed it unknowingly. She wasn't really paying attention when she was packing.  
  
"How many times have you worn this?"  
  
Tala smirked, it hung over his index finger.  
  
"Give it back!"  
  
Lil yelled, running from the bed and diving over the top of the couch to tackle him. She did it successfully, bowling Tala onto the floor, Tala chuckled as Lil sat on his stomach trying to grab the g-string from his hand, as he extended his arm far behind his head.  
  
"Tala give it back, it's not funny." Lil growled. Placing her hand, on one side of his body, to support herself, as she leaned forward trying to grab it. She shrieked as her arm gave way and her body fell fully onto his, her head landing on his shoulder.  
  
"Tala." Lil gasped as she felt one of his arms wrapped around her waist, keeping her against his body. She put her arms on both sides of his body, arching her back she got her head off his shoulder, she stared down at him, he had a smirk on his face, but his eyes were sparkling with laughter.  
  
Lil stared deep into his eyes, she quickly lifted one hand to push her hair back behind her ear, before returning it. He hadn't moved his hand from her waist, but Lil didn't really notice as her head was spinning with thoughts as she ran her eyes along his gorgeous face.  
  
Tala brought his other hand and brushed the other bangs of her hair back behind her ear, Lil's skin tingled as his hand stroked her face.  
  
Once again her mind was saying to leave, but it seamed that her heart had grown stronger and it was doing the thinking. Tala quickly sat up, placing Lil's legs on both sides of his body, before leaning forward, brushing his lips across hers.  
  
Lil ran her hands up his chest, Tala pulled back, not knowing what she was doing, but when her arms wrapped around his neck, he smiled and leaned forward, placing a soft kiss on her lips.  
  
Lil moaned lightly, deepening the kiss, her head was spinning, her heart had increased speed and felt like it was going to burst out of her chest. His kiss was sweet and slow, not demanding, Lil gasped as his hands ran up her sides and back down to claim her hips in his hands.  
  
Tala then dropped back onto the floor pulling Lil with him, their lips still locked, he started to tug at the end of her night top, Lil didn't object.  
  
Suddenly there was a loud knock at the door before it slowly opened. Lil quickly jumped up off the floor, leaving Tala to lay their dazed, Lil quickly flicked her hair behind her back before looking over at the door. There stood a maid holding a food tray.  
  
"You dinner miss." Lil saw the maid smile a little as Tala got up.  
  
"Sorry if I interrupted anything." The maid said bowing her head. Lil's cheeks tinged red as she walked over and took the tray.  
  
"No you didn't."  
  
"Well then goodnight, Master Tala, Mistress." The maid bowed her head and left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*_*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok reviewers what did you think??????? He he he ain't I evil..........mwa ha ha ha........ well if your confused and you want to know what's going on then just review and ask. Really it's just Lil is confused, doesn't know what she feels. Umm I don't really know what to say....hmmmmmmm????? Well I'll just leave it at that then, but I think the editoress may have something to say ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I like I love!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Anyway my personal choice would've been Ozuma, but Tala will do.................. very good chapter................ *nods to self* not much really to say except to please REVIEW!  
  
Thank you for reading  
  
The-Dark-Fire-Elf (editoress) 


	9. Preplan and Skater loov!

Harder to breathe  
~~~ Pre-plan and Skater loov!!! ~~~  
  
~*~ You drain me dry and make me wonder why I'm even here,  
This double vision I was seeing is finally clear,  
You want to stay but you know very well I want you gone,  
Not fit to fuckin' tread the ground I'm walking on ~*~  
  
Lil sighed as she pulled the keys to her car out of her bag. The familiar black, 2001 Ferrari 360 spider, with twin white stripes across the bonnet, stood before her. She pressed the button and the sound of the car unlocking was heard.  
  
*~@~* FLASH BACK *~@~*  
  
Kane's hands covered her eyes as he guided her up a driveway.  
  
"Kane I know we're at my house, so why are you behaving like this?" Lil asked as she reached up and grabbed his wrists.  
  
"Just wait one more sec, close your eyes."  
  
Lil sighed and closed her eyes, tapping her foot impatiently; she heard the sound of the roller door slowly creek up. She felt Kane replace his hands over her eyes, before guiding her in.  
  
"Kane!"  
  
"Wait one more second."  
  
"That's what you said a minute ago."  
  
"Oh ok, well then open your eyes."  
  
Lil felt Kane removed his hands. Lil opened her eyes. She gasped.  
  
"Kane?"  
  
There parked in her garage was his car, it had a red ribbon tied into a bow over the roof and a huge card that said 'THANK YOU'.  
  
"I can't take my car with me to Australia, so I'm giving it to you, your Dad said it was fine, he's doing the paper work, so when that's done it's yours."  
  
A huge smile crept across Lil's face, she squealed with joy and jumped up into his arms, giving him a huge, long hug.  
  
*~@~* END OF FLASH BACK *~@~*  
  
Lil slid into the driver's side and put the keys in the ignition. It had been 2 weeks since the dreaded Friday that Kane left, it had been 2 weeks since the babysitting night that was full of flirting and kissing, nothing big happened, she thought if she gave into him a little that maybe she would stop thinking about him. But no luck, after that night Tala had eased off her, which should have made Lil jump around with joy but she found herself only wanting him more, wanting to kiss him again.  
  
Lil sighed as she turned the car on, today was Thursday 25th March and tomorrow she had assembly. Lil was brought out of her thoughts as she heard the passenger door open; Tina leaned over and pressed the button that opened the boot.  
  
"What? Were you going to go home with out me?" Tina smiled as she chucked her black bag in the boot.  
  
Suddenly Ozuma and Max dumped their stuff in the boot and jumped into the car, sitting on the boot a little as it was only a two seated car, legs on both sides of the two front seats, unluckily Lil had the roof down so they could actually get in. Tina slid into her seat and closed the door, turning to face Lil; Lil looked at her, Tina sent a cheeky smile back. Lil frowned a little and turned around to face Ozuma and Max, Max was smiling, and Ozuma was just smirking.  
  
"I need a lift home," Max said brightly.  
  
"And could ya please drop me off at the inner city Skate Park," Ozuma said, pulling his board onto his lap.  
  
Lil turned to Max. "Your house is 30 minutes away, the Skate Park is 25 minutes away from his house!" Lil exclaimed, throwing her arms up in the air as an attempt to show that she wasn't going to actually drive them.  
  
"Oh then drop Tina off before you do your rounds," Max said, he was a little dense at times. Lil sighed loudly and dropped her head onto the steering wheel, causing the horn to sound.  
  
Tina shot her friend a weird look, before putting her hand on Lil's forehead and pushing it back to stop the car horn.  
  
Lil sunk into her seat, why was it since she took her car to school, she had to do the rounds for her friends, Max had a car, Ozuma had a car, why didn't they just bring theirs. Oh yeah, Max was too lazy to drive and Ozuma said why should he take his car to school when he has his skateboard?  
  
"Ahhh God damn you guys!" Lil yelled, quickly putting her seatbelt on and screeching out of the parking spot, causing Ozuma and Max to hold onto the tops of the seats.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*_*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lil walked sleepily through the house; she hung the keys on the key rack by the door before proceeding to the kitchen to have a quick bite before jumping into bed. She should have known dropping Max off would end up with her talking for hours with his Mum and getting a car tune up by his Dad. His Dad was a mechanic and his Mum worked for a huge organization that works to find cures for deadly disease, the BBA or something like that, Max lived in a pretty large house by the sea.  
  
Ahhh the beach; beautiful scenery and a lovely sunset, but to bloomin' far away from her house. Lil quickly ate a Mexican wrap before disappearing into her bedroom; she got changed into her night singlet and briefs, before slipping into bed.  
  
"Had fun?" a sleepy voice asked from the doorway.  
  
Lil turned over to see Tina leaning against the doorframe with one arm and rubbing her eyes sleepily with the other.  
  
"Yeah, it was.........kinda," Lil said sitting up.  
  
"Yeah, I wonder what you did because you're home late," Tina said, a naughty smile spread across her face.  
  
"Oh go to bed Tina," Lil snapped turning back over.  
  
"With pleasure, I'm not ready to get up yet."  
  
Lil snorted, "it's 9:30pm Tina, don't think you would get up now, go to bed."  
  
Tina yawned and left, mumbling 'what ever' as she went.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*_*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lil sat down next to Tina and Max, they had to sit in their forms for assembly, it was a huge hall with metal fold out chairs placed in many rows. Ozuma and his form was sitting up on stage, he sat at the very back, slouched back in his chair, watching the school with bored looking eyes, he smiled when his eyes landed upon Lil, Tina and Max. Lil waved before turning to talk with Tina, who was mostly focused on Ozuma.  
  
"Um, attention please."  
  
Lil turned to see Jenny, the blonde secretary trying to address the school, a wicked smile spread across her face. 'Oh what fun this will be.'  
  
"Quite!" Mr. Riverstone screamed through the microphone, causing it to make the horrible ear piecing noise.  
  
Everyone held their ears, before turning to face him. He was wearing a black suit; he had a brown wooden cane with a head of an eagle on the top, clenched tightly in his hand, nothing new.  
  
"Now as you all should know we have a year 11 and 12 dance on Wednesday next week, Mrs. Hutch, our art and dance director has been thinking of what the theme should be and she has chosen gods and goddesses."  
  
Moans erupted throughout the hall.  
  
"Now come on, it's better than last years. But she has also said that the dance needs a selected group to help start the dancing off. So when I read your name out could the people please come up on stage where we will address what gods or goddess you'll be, so we can also give ideas to the others in the school."  
  
More moans were heard as Mr. Riverstone pulled out a scrunched piece of paper from his jacket pocket.  
  
"Ok first we'll have the year 11's dance helpers, Emily Summers, Mariah Ocelot, Leilah Manika, Tina Eastwood, Ray Kon, Enrique Gi.........Ga........." "Giancarlo, how many times have I had to say it!" Enrique yelled standing up to follow the other up onto the stage.  
  
"Sorry Enrique, now Tala Valkov and finally Max Tate."  
  
All eyes were focused on the 8 people on stage, Lil shifted uncomfortably under their gaze. Tina just stood straight and smiled.  
  
"Tina I wonder what we'll be, and what do we like dress up as?"  
  
"Full costumes and all," Mariah butted in. "It's quite gay, but better then last year, it was 'swamps' last year, just try dressing up as a marsh reed, jeez I tell ya this will be much better."  
  
Lil smiled thankfully at Mariah before listening to who was what.  
  
"Now you eight will be given a god or goddess, then you must dress up in stunning outfits that you think that god or goddess will wear. You can't wear normal clothing, you have to design and make them yourselves, you can ask your parents for help and you have the rest of this day off to design them," Mr. Riverstone continued.  
  
"We have only the weekend, god damn this will be tight," Mariah whispered to Lil, Lil frowned and nodded, it was a short period of time to design and make an outfit, but her Mum was an excellent sewer, she could do her out fit in a flash, all she needed was an outline of the costume.  
  
"Ok well lets start off with the girls, Emily you are the goddess of Autumn, Mariah, the goddess of the Moon, Leilah, the goddess of Tears, Tina, we had difficulty deciding on yours but a source said you would best fit the goddess of Pain."  
  
Tina smiled broadly and made a hand gesture that showed she was pleased  
  
"Now guys, here are your gods, Ray, god of Peace, Enrique, god of Summer, Tala, god of Shadows, Max, god of Lightning."  
  
The school murmured and some laughed as Enrique made a facial expression of disgust.  
  
"Now we have our year 12 dance helpers, come and stand in front of the year 11's, first Ethan Manika........."  
  
Lil shot a weird look at the crowd as her brother stood up and walked up on stage, he smiled as he made eye contact with her.  
  
"Kai Hiwatari, Bryan Kuznetsov, Ozuma Maran........."  
  
Ozuma frowned at his last name as he got up and stood in front of Lil.  
  
"Now the girls, Celina Aryan, Savanna Ashrani, Britney Walton and Paris Hayden. Well you guys and girls are the year 12 dance helpers, first off I'll tell the guys who they are going as, Ozuma, god of Fire, Kai, god of Fear, Ethan, god of Death, Bryan, god of Strength. Now girls, Paris, goddess of Snow, Savanna, goddess of Water, Celina, goddess of Wind, Britney, goddess of Earth. Well I hope you like your gods or goddesses, you may now go to the art department and design your outfits, we are looking forward to seeing them on Wednesday."  
  
Everyone filed off stage and walked out of the doors and across the field to the art department.  
  
"So what is your costume going to look like?" Mariah asked, loping and arm through Ray's as she walked next to Lil and Tina.  
  
Lil shrugged "but I know it won't be anything short." "I'm going to have so much fun, I wonder who the source was?" Tina said happily, nearly skipping towards the art room door.  
  
Lil smiled and followed after her friends through the doors. She set her art stuff up between Tina and Ozuma, an image formed in her head and she started to guide her hand across the piece of paper.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*_*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Saturday glided by, Sunday seemed to short and Monday didn't stay long. But Tuesday, yes Tuesday seemed to drag on, it started off with a boring lecture from their equally monotone English professor. Then they had Phys Ed, which Lil forgot, was supposed to be a short cross-country sprint. She of course came second after Tala, who was teasing her all the way by hanging back and running beside her, his gorgeous butt distracted her from her goal. She then had health, in which they talked about sex the whole lesson and then at lunchtime Tina lost her temper and poured choc milk all down the front of Paddies uniform, because Paddie walked up and draped herself over Ozuma. Well ok lunchtime wasn't to bad, but only if Paddie hadn't bitch slapped Tina, which then forced Lil to give Paddie a thank-you punch in the eye, they wouldn't be stuck in the principles office, technically getting their arses blown off.  
  
"This is unacceptable you two, this is the 3rd time you have been in my office in the period of 2 weeks, first for spraying foam in the teachers pigeon holes, then for blowing up the lab rat in science." His face seemed to be turning purple.  
  
"But that wasn't our fault." Tina snapped.  
  
'Oh great she opened her trap didn't she.' Lil sighed.  
  
"Wasn't your fault, WASN"T YOUR FAULT! Eyewitnesses saw you fill the rat up with gas from the Bunsen burner!" he snapped.  
  
"Then now you harass Ms. Parkinson in plain day light."  
  
"Parkinson." Tina snorted, trying not to laugh.  
  
Mr. Riverstone glared down at them; "you will have detention for 5 weeks, everyday after school until 7 and I DO NOT want a repeat of this again."  
  
"Yes, you won't sir." They both said at the same time.  
  
"Now GO!"  
  
Lil and Tina got up and walked out the door, as soon as it shut closed behind them, Lil and Tina burst into giggles.  
  
"Parkinson, oh what a sluttish name."  
  
"Oh you won't have a repeat of this next time sir, because next time she won't be living."  
  
"Yes sir, alright sir, shall I load the retard cannon sir, with Paddie ammo."  
  
Lil and Tina collapsed on the floor in laughter; the secretary that was holding back giggles to, leaned forward over her desk and smiled down at the two hysterical girls on the floor.  
  
"I think you should go before he comes out and sees you." She smiled, chuckling lightly to herself.  
  
Lil and Tina nodded thankfully to Jenny before walking out into the hallway.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*_*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ready for d-e-t-e-n-t-i-o-n?" Tina asked leaning on the locker next to Lil's.  
  
Lil smiled. She slammed her locker shut and with a smooth hand movement clipped the lock in place.  
  
"I'm ready for anything." Lil said turning around, grabbing her bag and flinging it up onto her shoulder.  
  
"Ha ha, yeah, really, are you ready for.........this!"  
  
Tina walked up and hit Lil across the back of the head before dashing off towards the detention room.  
  
"OWW YOU BITCH!!!" Lil shrieked running after her friend.  
  
Tina flung open the detention room door and ran in, a huge grin plastered across her face, she quickly sat down at a desk and pretended to be working. Only a second after, Lil burst through the door, an angry look in her eyes.  
  
"Took you long enough," Tina teased tapping her watch for effect.  
  
"Ahhh!" Lil yelled as she lunged forward ready to hurt her friend.  
  
Tina squealed and fell back on her chair, causing a chain reaction of chairs to fall off their desks. 'CRASH', Lil and Tina winced, 'CRASH' wince 'CRASH, CRASH, CRASH, CRASH!!!!'. Lil and Tina just stared at the mess, Lil turned to Tina, her mouth open in an 'ow' look, Tina turned to Lil; she looked at her for a minute before shrugging.  
  
"Shall we go?"  
  
Lil frowned in thought then nodded. They grabbed their bags and left the astonished detention teacher and 4 other students behind.  
  
As soon as they got out the door they dropped their skateboards and quickly speed down the hall. When they reached the front door they heard a voice rumble down the hallway.  
  
"GIRLS GET BACK HERE NOW!!!! YOU HAVE DETENTION!!!"  
  
Lil and Tina burst out laughing and just walked through the front doors.  
  
"FUCK YOU!" Tina yelled back, as she closed the door.  
  
Lil laughed harder as she got into the car.  
  
"You know we will like have more detention," Lil said, as she wiped away the tears that were caused from her laughing.  
  
Tina shrugged. "Well it was fun."  
  
Lil nodded and turned the car on, she pulled out of her parking spot and drove as fast as she could out of the parking lot. Lil turned to Tina.  
  
"A night on the town?" Tina smiled and nodded, she leaned over and turned the stereo on, cranking up the volume.  
  
Evanescence, going under, boomed out of the car and through the air. Lil was positive that they would deafen anyone that happened to walk bye.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*_*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lil and Tina clutched their skateboards tightly in their hands; they had decided that a night on the town was to go to the skate park. They walked through the huge inner city Skate Park, guys did tricks and stunts on the large ramps, while others just grinded along bars and benches. There was a lot to do and the Skate Park was huge, Lil and Tina proceeded to the back of the Skate Park to find a place to sit, they ignored the many stares they got from the guys.  
  
Lil wore a pair of denim hot pants and a black tank top, with her black skate shoes. Tina wore black baggy cargoes and a red tank top, with her white skate shoes.  
  
Lil sat down next to Tina.  
  
"What are you going to do first?" Lil asked looking around.  
  
"I'm heading to the ramps, those guys were laughing when we walked by, I want to show them," Tina beamed, turning to look at the guys.  
  
Lil nodded. "Ok, I'm going over to the kinked gride rail so I'll catch up with you later."  
  
Tina nodded and watched her friend retreat to the railings; Tina breathed in and out deeply before standing up and heading over to the vertical ramp.  
  
She climbed the stairs up to the top and stood facing the guys, smiling innocently at them.  
  
"Hey missy, I think you should start over there at the wedges," a smart-guy said, chuckling with his friends. He stood on the other side, his board resting against the railing, just waiting to be taken.  
  
Tina smiled.  
  
"No thank you, I think it's you who needs to go skate over there, 'cause it seems your mouth has more experience," Tina said dropping her board. The guy just laughed and watched, Tina did a drop-in into the ramp, pumping up the other side, she did a 50-50 grind and snatched the guy's board from the railing, she then went back down the ramp and stopped in the middle. The looks on the guys faces were priceless but it was soon spoiled as the guy's friends started dropping in, they sped past her, pumped up the other side and did the same thing as she did before stopping by Tina's side, and stood threateningly in her face.  
  
"What's your problem?" Tina spat, glaring darkly at the 4 guys that stood around her.  
  
"You!" they replied, glaring at her.  
  
"Now, now, fellas, she's a good skater, I give her credit for that and she's cute," The guy who's board she stole said, walking up to the group.  
  
Tina glared at the guy, she didn't like him, he just didn't feel right. He was a tall dude with spiked blue hair and violent looking violet eyes, he looked older then her, by a year or two. He wore a black semi-tight top and baggy chained jean, he had a tattoo on the side of his neck, and she could just make it out as a skull.  
  
He kept walking until he was right up next to her, bending his head downwards to look at her, a mischievous smile plastered on his face.  
  
"What do you want?" Tina snapped, scowling at him.  
  
"Tsk tsk, feisty aren't you, but I do like that in my women," he said smiling.  
  
"Well I ain't your woman and never will be."  
  
"Oh don't be that way." He said in a fake hurt tone, moving Tina's chin up with his finger.  
  
He run his thumb slowly over her lips, Tina pulled away and glared at him. But he just stepped forward and pulled her into a rough, demanding kiss, locking his arms around her back, Tina growled in her throat before stomping on his foot, the guy pulled back and she gave him a hard slap across the face.  
  
"Don't touch me you prick!" she screamed.  
  
Dumping his board at his feet she turned to run, but his friends blocked her. She spun around to face a very angry looking guy, who held his jaw in one hand.  
  
"Bitch," he hissed stalking forward.  
  
His eyes had turned reddish purple and his face was set in a firm scowl.  
  
'God, what crawled up his ass and died, I don't even know him and he's acting this way.'  
  
He walked up and cupped Tina's chin roughly in his hands. "Your going to be mine woman, if you like it or not, I need a cute skater by my side."  
  
"I'm never going to be your woman, who the hell do you think you are......... God?!" she hissed, spitting up in his face.  
  
He growled and gave her a hardback hand across the face, Tina screamed in pain as she was thrown to the floor, landing roughly on the ground. The guy wiped his face and stalked over to her, his eyes ran along her body, a scary look in his eyes. He crouched down, turning her face towards him, her hair flowing over his hands, hiding her angry eyes.  
  
"If you aren't gonna be mine then what use are you?" He said darkly running his hand along the side of her face. "But I still can have some fun."  
  
'Ok mental note, never piss a guy like him off again'  
  
Tina slapped his hand away and glared up into his eyes, she was shocked when she met a very cool pair of violet eyes. 'This guy is freaky.'  
  
The guy smirked, running his hand along her arm.  
  
"Leave me alone!" Tina screamed in his face, the guy just smiled in reply.  
  
"I will after I get my fun," he replied.  
  
Tina's eyes widened, was he going to rape her in plain daylight, well ok it was night and only the street lamps were on but when everyone was around!!  
  
"HELP!" Tina screamed, crawling backwards.  
  
The guy proceeded forward.  
  
"Leave me alone!" she yelled again, she continued to crawl backwards, but suddenly she bumped into something.  
  
'Oh fuck, I didn't just hit the wall, did I?' Tina swore, but before she could say something she noticed the guy had stopped moving and now was frowning at something behind her.  
  
"Get up," a voice commanded, Tina looked up to see Ozuma's emerald green eyes stare coldly down at her.  
  
She nodded furiously before scampering to her feet to stand behind Ozuma. Ozuma was staring at the other guy, his face expression cold and unreadable.  
  
"Hand over my woman," the other guy hissed, stalking forward towards Ozuma.  
  
"I don't think that's she's YOUR woman and didn't she just tell you to leave her alone," Ozuma replied coldly, taking a step closer to the guy.  
  
The guy snorted. "But she'd still my wrench, so hand her over."  
  
Ozuma's eyes narrowed as he readied himself for the guy who was about to throw himself on top of him and beat the crap outta him. "I'm sorry but I believe my girlfriend never was yours," Ozuma snarled.  
  
He couldn't stand him calling Tina names like that, he made her sound like and object. Tina's eyes widened with shock, 'did he just say I was his girlfriend?'  
  
"She isn't your girlfriend any more." The guy snapped, eventually snapping and throwing Ozuma a punch. Ozuma glared at him and ducked the punch, kneeing the guy in the groin and then smashing his face on his knee.  
  
This guy was starting to freak Tina out, she quickly forgot what Ozuma had said and pressed up against his side, and Ozuma slung an arm around Tina's waist protectively and glared daggers at the other guy.  
  
The guy glared back at Ozuma, holding his now broken nose, before just turning around and limping away, swearing and telling his friends to get ice.  
  
"Ok keep your trailer trash, I don't need her anyway, see you around missy, ya boyfriend won't be their for you all the time," he called over his shoulder.  
  
And with that the guy picked up his board and left with his friends, turning around to put the finger up at Tina before he disappeared into an area where the light didn't reach. A shiver went up Tina's spine; he was a creep. She looked up to see Ozuma's eyes staring careingly down at her.  
  
"Are you ok, he didn't hurt you?"  
  
Tina shook her head, "he hit me but it's not the worst I've had."  
  
Ozuma quickly pulled back her hair to examine her face.  
  
"I'm fine, I am, truly," Tina replied pulling her face away, but she couldn't move backwards as his arm was still around her waist.  
  
Suddenly what he had said hit her and she turned bright red and bowed her head to hide her face, he had said she was his girlfriend, did that mean he liked her?  
  
"Are you ok?" concern apparent in his voice again.  
  
"I'm fine, i.........i.........it's ju.........st that you called me your gir.........lfriend."  
  
Tina looked up to see his cheeks tinge pink slightly, he eyes widened, he liked her! Ozuma stood there for what seemed like hours, staring down at the gorgeous girl he discovered he had a crush on, only a week ago. Her face was bight red, probably the same colour as his, he could feel his heart speed up and urge ran through his whole body, striking every muscle and causing his heart to float.  
  
"Will you be my girlfriend?" he blurted out.  
  
'Oh god damn, she's probably going to laugh in my face and say I'm such a loser.'  
  
Ozuma's heart sank, as she didn't reply, he slowly unwrapped his arms from her waist and turned and started to walk away.  
  
"Rejected," he muttered; his heart felt heavy.  
  
Tina stared into space, 'he just asked me out, the hottest guy, that I have a crush on, has asked ME out.' Suddenly she realised he wasn't there, she looked around and saw him walking away, "shit! OZUMA!" she yelled.  
  
Ozuma turned around just as Tina flung herself into his arms, instantly going into a passionate kiss. Ozuma wrapped his arms around her back as she lifted her legs off the ground, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.  
  
Ozuma broke the kiss and put her down, staring into her dancing violet black eyes.  
  
"So I take this as a yes?" he said happily.  
  
Tina nodded before blushing and pulling him into another deep kiss once more.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*_*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lil stared at the couple, who were kissing under one of the street lamps.  
  
"Finally you two, took you long enough." She smiled to herself.  
  
Tucking her board under her arm, Lil walked over to her car.  
  
"You better be good to her Ozuma, or I'll have your head and your anatomy," Lil joked as she got into her car.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*_*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok so wadda ya think????? Please review!!!!! So Tina and Ozuma are together.......yeah finally well anyway, it may take me a while to update the next chapter so please be patient, I'm trying my best, I have to balance everything else you know.............. Well review, not much else as I can say apart from *bows head* don't flame me on the skate park terminology, I'm new to it ok, I had to ask a friend what most of the things are, I know I'm bad and I wanna skate board so I have to learn the names ( well anyway onto the editoress  
  
I did good this chapter..................................... I actually did all the little punctuation errors....................................... and it took me an hour to do it all! Another great chapter from Em if I may so..................................... Am very pleased that my excellent spelling is starting to rub off on her................. just need to get some of that punctuation rubbed off on her too............................. ^_^U  
  
Anyway.......................... please review if you have time................................ it is always nice to hear what people have to say.........................  
  
The-Dark-Fire-Elf (editoress of Harder to Breath and all stories that are sent to her and authoress of Moonlight Lovers) 


	10. Opps! My Bad

Harder to breathe  
  
Opps! My Bad  
  
~~~~~ When it gets cold out side and you got nobody to love,  
You'll understand what I mean when I say,  
There's no way we're gonna give up, And like a little girl who cries in the face of a monster that lives in her  
dream, Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe, Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe,~~~~~~~~  
  
The sound of Lil's car door closing was the only thing heard in the early hours of Wednesday. School didn't start till 8:30 and it was 6, she wasn't really sure why she had decided to come this early, but something in the back of her head had forced her. She sighed before flinging her bag over her shoulder and ascending up the stairs to the front doors.  
  
She ran her hand along the row of lockers, stopping at hers.  
  
"25.6.48." Lil muttered as she twirled the lock.  
  
A soft click brought a small smile to her face. She opened her locker and pulled the books she needed out of it and shoved it unladylike into her worn black bag.  
  
Lil tapped her pen impatiently on her paper, 7.30am.  
  
'For gods sake, someone please, I'm company deprived right now.'  
  
The sound of the classroom door opening diverted her attention; Lil watched as Tala walked in, a causal smirk on his face as he listened to his walkman. He sat down at his desk near the front, it seemed that he hadn't noticed her up the back in the shadowy corner of the room, that brought a cheeky smile to Lil's lips, when no one noticed her she couldn't help herself. Lil got up and walked silently over to him, her heart racing as she walked closer, she cursed herself but proceeded with the plan. When she was standing right behind him, she smirked. She could hear the cd he was listening to. He must have had it up on full blast.  
  
Her smirk grew as she leaned forward quickly wrapping her hands around his neck. Tala jumped up and grabbed Lil, slamming her against the desk, now one of his hands on her neck.  
  
"Ow... I should have expected that," Lil coughed as she stared up at him, her heart beating faster as she made eye contacted.  
  
Tala's eyes widened in shock. "Lil?"  
  
Tala quickly removed his hand and helped her up off the desk.  
  
"Sorry," he said, smiling sweetly at her.  
  
Lil felt weak at the knees. 'Ok, I hate this, why does he have to affect me, but I won't give in, it's just a crush, I don't actually like or love him, I won't be played.'  
  
Lil smiled before rubbing her lower back.  
  
"Nah it's my fault, I can't help but scare people when they don't realise I'm here."  
  
Tala smiled and sat back down, putting the walkman away in his red and black bag. Lil sat on his desk, she thought it was better to talk to him than be by herself.  
  
"So what were you listening to?"  
  
Tala looked up at her.  
  
"Linkin Park," he said simply, leaning back in his chair crossing his hands causally over his chest.  
  
"Cool."  
  
Tala smirked and stared at her.  
  
"What?" Lil snapped, her cheeks starting to tinge red.  
  
"I want to ask you something," he said leaning forward.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You know we have the dance tonight?"  
  
"Yes... we get to go home at lunch time to get ready... so?"  
  
"Well I'm not going with anyone."  
  
"Me either, so?"  
  
Tala smirked, 'she is so funny when she doesn't know what's going on.'  
  
He moved up closer. "Do you want to go with me to the dance?" he whispered in her ear.  
  
Lil's ear tingled, sending shivers down her spine, she watched as Tala leaned back down into his seat. She thought for a minute, she didn't want to get played, but what was one causal dance going to do?  
  
Tala smiled to himself, she looked so cute, her cheeks were tinged pink, and her hair flowing down her shoulders.  
  
It wasn't really his plan to ease off her, but that night when she was babysitting, he had felt something when he kissed her. He was confused and didn't know what to do, so he needed time to think, he came to a conclusion that she was a great kisser and that just affected him, but in the back of his head he knew it wasn't true.  
  
He was pulled out of thought by a voice, but it wasn't Lil that had answered.  
  
"It's a yes," Tina beamed, standing by the doorway a smug smile played on her lips.  
  
"I don't even know what you asked her, but it's a yes."  
  
Lil turned her head to face her friend and frowned.  
  
"Ok then, I'll meet you out side the gym at 7.30 tonight," Tala said, folding his arms behind his head.  
  
"Oh my god, he asked you to the dance!" Tina said bounding over to Lil's side.  
  
Lil just nodded.  
  
Tala looked over at Tina, she was wearing the schools white polo-looking shirt, but she had worn her own black and red tartan mini skirt and chunky boots, her hair was in it usual style, with leaving the two red bangs out of the tight high pony tail.  
  
"Keep your eyes to yourself Valkov!" a male voice snapped.  
  
Tala looked over Tina's shoulder just as Ozuma walked up and wrapped his arms protectively around Tina's small waist.  
  
Tala snorted and folded his arms across his chest again.  
  
"What makes you think that I'm interested in your girlfriend?"  
  
Ozuma glared at Tala before replying. "You were eyeing her down," he growled.  
  
"I just noticed that once again, Tina wasn't wearing the school uniform."  
  
Ozuma rolled his eyes as Tala closed hers. Lil fidgeted, tugging at the micro mini demon skirt she had on, she had just realised that it had crept up dangerously as she had been sitting down.  
  
Tala opened an eye as he heard her movements; a smug grin crossed his lips as he noticed the skirt. Lil lifted her head and saw his face; she frowned and hit him over the back of the head on her way off the table.  
  
"Well see you tonight then," she smiled as she walked with her friends out of the classroom.  
  
Tala leaned further back into his chair an unknown glint in his eyes as he watched Lil's retreating back, a sense of excitement jumped around in his stomach, the thought of taking Lil to the dance was just...  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Tala's taking Lil to the dance," Tina repeated again and again as she bounded along beside Lil.  
  
Lil sighed and turned around.  
  
"Ozuma control your girlfriend already," Lil snapped.  
  
A pleading look visible in her brown eyes. Ozuma chuckled and quickly snaked an arm around Tina's waist bringing her up against his body. Tina shut her mouth and blushed, staring up into Ozuma's emerald eyes. Ozuma smiled back before turning to Lil.  
  
"How come everyone knows we're going out and it hasn't even been a day?"  
  
Lil looked around nervously, "what if I told you... theoretically... that when a certain someone... got home... they kinda rang... everybody... and shared the great.... news?"  
  
Lil's face resembled that of a kindergarten child, trying to hide what they had broken. Ozuma's jaw dropped to match the equally surprised expression on Tina's face.  
  
"Leilah Elizabeth Manika!"  
  
Lil looked over at her friend, when her friend pronounces your full name, you know you're in for a heap of shit. Tina's face had gone red from complete embarrassment, to red with rage.  
  
"Errrrrrr... I'll be off now," Lil said quickly before turning on her heels and dashing down the hallway.  
  
She could hear the faint protesting, yelling, of Tina telling Ozuma to let go of her. Lil stoped and listened. She heard nothing, Lil sighed in relief and leaned against a locker, but suddenly there was a yelp and Ozuma's voice boomed down the corridor.  
  
"Tina, don't kill her!"  
  
"Oh I won't... MUCH!" Tina's voice replied.  
  
Lil looked up just as Tina appeared around the corner. Lil's eyes widen comically as she turned and continued to run.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Lil glanced sorrowfully across at Tina. Tina had chosen to sit in a seat completely on the opposite side of the room. Lil didn't think Tina would be so peeved over this then she was. Sighing Lil crunched up the sorry note she had been writing and ditched it across the room, her aim was accurate and it hit Tina on the head, rebounding and landed on her desk. Tina looked at Lil and frowned, she grabbed the note and unravelled it, reading its contents.  
  
(Arabic)  
  
Ø£ÙØ§ ØªÙÙØ§ Ø¢Ø³Ù Ø¬Ø¯ÙÙØ§, ÙÙ ÙÙÙÙ Ø£Ù ØªØ³Ø§ÙØ­ÙÙ ÙÙ Ø£ÙÙ ÙÙØª Ø ÙØ°Ø§ ÙØ°ÙÙØ±ÙÙ Ø¨Ø§ÙÙÙØª ÙÙÙØ§ 7 Ù ÙØµØµØª Ø´Ø¹Ø±Ù ......Ø£ØµØ¨Ø­Øª ÙØ§Ø¦Ø¬ Ø¬Ø¯ÙÙØ§, Ø£ØªÙÙÙÙ Ø£ÙÙÙ ÙØ§Ù ÙÙØ§Ù Ø´ÙØ¦ ÙØ§ ÙÙÙÙ Ø£Ù ÙØ¹ÙÙ ÙÙØ¬Ø¹Ù ØªØ³Ø§ÙØ­ÙÙ Ø  
  
Tina smiled and looked over at Lil. There was no way she could stay mad at Lil for more then 30min, Lil was her best bud and she needed her, even if she did unexplainable acts. Tina smiled and nodded, Lil's face lighted up and a wide smile spread across her face.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Tina sat happily at the benches, it was lunchtime and now she would get her payback. Lil had said she would do anything for her, to show how sorry she was.  
  
Tina felt sorry too, sorry that Lil had ever said it and put it down on paper, so she had proof. She laughed lightly to herself as she waited patiently for Lil to appear from the change rooms. Ozuma sat next to her, an arm slung over her shoulders, Enrique and Oliver sat next to him, while Max sat next to her. Ray and Mariah sat on the other side of the table, snugly wrapped in each other's arms; Hilary, Emily, and Salima sat along the bench next to the couple. So everyone was here to see the torture that Tina was going to inflict on her best friend, she chuckled lightly to herself, causing everyone to turn and look at her.  
  
"So why are we here? You said it was important," Salima huffed.  
  
She wanted to get on with her science work.  
  
"Be patient Salmon, you'll see soon enough."  
  
Salima glared at Tina, she hated the nickname she had invented for her.  
  
"I am no fish," she huffed once more, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
An out burst of laughter caused the group to turn their heads, everyone's jaw dropped apart from Tina's, who instead was smirking and trying hard not to laugh. Lil stalked up to the table, glaring daggers at Tina.  
  
"You know I'm gonna kill you," she hissed staring at her friend.  
  
Tina smiled and replied in an innocent tone, "you said you would do... anything, to show how sorry you are."  
  
Lil stomped her foot and growled in frustration, "but I didn't mean doing something like this!"  
  
Lil was dressed in a micro-mini vibrant pink skirt, which looked like a net ball skirt, but way shorter. She had a fluorescent green sports bra on, her hair was pulled into two high piggy tails, she had silver eye shadow smeared around her eyes and she also had bright blue runner on, with white socks pulled up to her knee.  
  
Lil was wondering where in gods name Tina found the clothes, she had to admit she looked good in the clothes, but the colours made her look like a clown, and she was noticeable, she stood out.  
  
Tina's face turned into a frown and her eyes glazed as though she was about to cry.  
  
"You mean you won't prove it to me, oh you're not my friend," Tina wailed, burying her head into Ozuma's chest, Ozuma played along and patted Tina's head in away that would appear sympathetic.  
  
Lil growled again and muttered an 'ok' before stepping up onto the bench before hopping up onto the table top, she grabbed the hairbrush from the smirking Tina and straightened up.  
  
Lil's heart started to beat faster, everyone had stopped what they were doing and were watching her, she noticed Tala and his gang push through the group, to get front row seat. Tala had an amused smirk on his face.  
  
'Goddamn he just had to show up didn't he," Lil cursed, still eyeing the crowd.  
  
"Come on Lil, sing!" Tina shouted clapping her hands.  
  
Frowning Lil raised the prop, the hairbrush, close to her mouth and was about to sing when music cut in, the beginning of the song she was being forced to sing came blurring out of the portable radio that Tina had snatched from the music room. Lil glared at her friend as she waited for the words to come, when they did she raised the brush and started to sing, her singing voice that she always kept hidden from others poured out of her mouth.  
  
"Oh Mickey, you're so fine, you're so fine you blow my mind, Hey Mickey! (heh  
  
heh) Hey Mickey! (heh heh)  
  
Hey Mickey!  
  
You've been around all night and that's a little long  
  
You think you got the right but I think you got it wrong  
  
Why can't you say "Goodnight!" so you can take me home, Mickey  
  
'Cause when you say you will, it always means you won't  
  
You're giving me the chills, baby please baby don't  
  
Every night you still leave me all alone Mickey!"  
  
'She had to choose this song didn't she, now I have to dance around and sing like a retarded cheerleader."  
  
"Oh Mickey, what a pity you don't understand  
  
you take me by the heart and you take me by the hand  
  
Oh Mickey, you're so pretty can't you understand  
  
It's guys like you Mickey!  
  
Oh, what you do Mickey, do Mickey, don't break my heart Mickey!"  
  
The crowd had started laughing really loud, but many of them were surprised that Lil had such a good voice. Tala sat and watched, his eyes sparkling with amusement, Lil was now walking slowly around on the table top, pretending to be a cheerleader. He chuckled lightly. She looked quite funny in that bright outfit.  
  
"Hey Mickey!  
  
Now, when you take me by the hooves everyone's gonna know  
  
Every time you move, I let a little more show  
  
It's something we can use so don't say no, Mickey!  
  
So, come on and give it to me anyway you can  
  
Anyway you wanna do it, I'll take it like a man  
  
Oh please, baby, please! Don't leave me in the dam Mickey!"  
  
"MS. MANIKA!" a voice boomed over the top of the radio and the crowd, there was only one voice that was capable of doing that.  
  
"Shit!" Lil cursed, she came to a halt and the music stopped. Mr. Paitman stalked up to the table, his red eyes glaring at her, his purple hair was slicked back and an unsatisfied frown was plastered on his features.  
  
"What do you think you are doing? Are you trying to act like a tart by flashing everyone? Well are you?"  
  
Lil stared at him, her mouth hung open, what would she say; she didn't want to tell on her friend.  
  
"Well stop standing there gaping like a fish, answer me child!"  
  
"Well umm..."  
  
"Mr. Paitman, have you had a hair cut?" Tala's voice interjected.  
  
"Why no Mr. Valkov, but why do you ask at such a inappropriate time?"  
  
"Because it looks worse then it did yesterday."  
  
Mr Paitman frowned more, if he could. His eyebrow twitched.  
  
"Watch your mouth boy."  
  
Tala muttered something.  
  
"What did you say!" Mr Paitman snapped stepping closer.  
  
"I THINK YOUR GOING DEAF SIR!" Tala shouted in Mr. Paitman's face.  
  
The teacher's face started to turn red as the students started to laugh.  
  
"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!"  
  
Everyone went quiet; Mr. Paitman stepped closer to Tala. Tala stood his ground and stared Mr. Paitman back in the eye.  
  
Mr. Paitman opened his mouth but the quad speakers crackled to life.  
  
"Mr. Paitman could you please come to the teachers lounge, Mr. Paitman."  
  
Mr. Paitman growled before stepping back.  
  
"I'll deal with you two later," he said pointing at Tala and Lil. Tala smirked and Lil breathed out, as Mr. Paitman turned and stalked quickly away.  
  
His back was laughed at by the crowd of teens that had gathered. Lil smiled and jumped off the table, landing in front of Tala.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
And with out thinking Lil leant forward and kissed Tala lightly on the lips. Lil pulled away blushing deeply before turning and running off. Leaving behind a shocked, happy Tala and just plain shocked friends.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
I know, I know, I know, I'm takin so long to update this story........ but I'm running out of ideas on how Tala and Lil get together.......do you have any ideas?????? Well anyway.......this is a bit short I'm sorry ( hope you can forgive me!!!!! Well please review!!!!  
  
Editoress.................................................  
  
Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm..................... loved the chapter as usual. And guess what?!?!?!?!?!?!? She's getting better with puntuation *applauds the red- phoenix* my accurateness is beginning to rub off! Eventually! Well done...........  
  
Anyway................... Please review.................. she's very sorry that she didn't update sooner, she had me to deal with anyway............... I was a majority of complaints that she hadn't updated for such a long time..............  
  
Please review  
  
The-Dark-Fire-Elf (editoress and authoress of [Moonlight Lovers]) 


	11. A dance is not always as safe as it seem...

I do not own beyblades........i think.....i dunno I might own a little and I don't even know it ha ha aha ok really I don't own beyblades but I do own  
the plot and the music belongs to the bands that sing it.........ok read  
  
Harder To Breathe  
  
A dance is not always as safe as it seems  
  
~*~*~*~  
Does it kill  
  
Does it burn  
  
Is it painful to learn  
  
That it's me that has all the control  
  
Does it thrill  
  
Does it sting  
  
When you feel what I bring  
  
And you wish that you had me to hold  
~*~*~*~  
  
Lil twirled around before her parents. Her gown like outfit swayed around her feet. Her dress was a dark forest green at the bottom that lighted up to a white around the neck. It was a halter neck dress, which flowed down to her feet. She had white ribbons all over, wrapping and snaking around her body and around her neck before cascading off her hands. Just like tears trickling down a face. The dress was torn in places, from knee downward, ribbons with the rips, causing a flowing, swaying feeling even through she wasn't moving.  
  
Her hair was pulled back and held loosely buy a metal head clip covered with blue gems, two pieces of hair let lose to frame her face. On her forehead sat a metal chain, allowing a small tear shaped gem to sit just between her eyes. She had light shades of eye shadow and spiky earrings hung from her ears. She wore no shoes to give her the natural look.  
  
"You look stunning," her Mum chirped. Clapping her hands together as she admired her handy work with a sowing machine.  
  
"Yes you look decent. But I wonder what your brother looks like?" her Dad added. Looking half interested.  
  
Suddenly Ethan appeared in the lounge room. His Mum gasped, but Lil cracked up laughing. He glared at her but continued to walk in.  
  
He wore a black vest like top that was open at the front, revealing his washboard, muscular chest. He had black pants with chains and spikes decorating them, he had black boots on. His hair was spiked up and spray- painted black. He had black make up on, that came like a cut from under his eyes, half way along his eye coming down his cheeks, ending just before his mouth to be exact. But it gave him a scary look that Lil fond quite funny.  
  
"Oh dear you look wonderful," his mother said as she regained from her shock. "It looks absolutely grand."  
  
"What are you suppose to be anyway? Darth Vader?" Lil sniggered.  
  
Ethan sent her a side-glance, which was close to I'm-gonna-kill-you-if-you- don't-shut-up look. Lil smiled and placed her hands on her chest in a no- not-me look, which caused Ethan to have a small visible smile on his lips.  
  
"I'm the god of death remember. Or are you losing ya memory already."  
  
"Oi take that back, black sheep," Lil replied poking her tongue out at her brother.  
  
"God I think I came in time. Both of you quiet." Tina stepped in through the lounge room door.  
  
She stopped, her jaw dropped as she stared at Ethan. She quickly shook her head and continued in.  
  
But Tina was also a sight to see. Her hair was pulled back into a tight bun, she had tattoo looking markings across her face. Ones that looked like a hooks were under her eyes, while a cup shape tattoo with one big ball and one small ball shapes hovering above it, they were painted on her forehead.  
  
She wore a gold chocker with long spikes coming off it. Her dress was a boob tube, which flowed down to her feet. It was white at the top but darkened to the black at the bottom. The top of the dress was trimmed with gold and on her arms were metal arm bands with spikes, that had white material attached like sleaves, that were flared and came down to her thumb.  
  
"Stylish," Lil said giving her friend the thumbs up.  
  
Tina sighed and stared down at herself.  
  
"A dress, Lil, It's a dress."  
  
Lil smiled. "It's a dance, you can wear a dress for at least just one occasion."  
  
"True, true. But if I trip and fall I'm coming looking for you and it won't be to cry on your shoulder." Tina said, pointing a finger at Lil.  
  
Lil couldn't help but laugh. "No you can go cry on Ozuma's shoulder." Tina blushed and turned away. Lil laughed harder. "Oh my god, Ozuma's made you all mushy." "Lil now would be a good time to be quite."  
  
"Right what ever you say brooooothhhher."  
  
Ethan raised and eyebrow and looked at his sister. She could be a total nut sometimes. Oh well.  
  
"Come on, come on. Hurry up out the door the dance will start soon and you don't want to be late do you?" Lil's Mum said, as she practically pushed them out the door.  
  
"Alright, alright, hold ya horses," Lil muttered, as she walked down the front steps of the porch.  
  
"Now I want you to be back nice and early...........tomorrow afternoon."  
  
Everyone turned and stared in confusion at Lil's Mum. Who in reply just winked.  
  
"Mum you are absolutely gross!" Lil yelled, quickly heading down the street before her Mum could reply. "The things you think!"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Jesus Christ, there is a lot of people." Tina blurted out  
  
As she turned the corner and was faced with the packed oval with students eagre to be allowed entry to the gym.  
  
"What did you expect? 20 or so students standing around?" Lil said mockinly, pushing through the crowd towards the gym door.  
  
Lil and Tina were brought to a halt by hands being placed on their shoulders. They whizzed around.  
  
"Mariah, Ray, Max, Emily, how are you guys going? And real fab' out fits." Lil said smiling at her friends.  
  
Mariah was in a lovely white, off the shoulders dress. It was tight against her slender body. She had material hanging from her shoulders and a single piece was tied around her waist. She wore sliver wrap around shoes and had her hair tied back into a high ponytail, with a leaf crown positioned on the top of her head.  
  
Emily wore a boob tube dress that when down to her feet. It was a shimmering dress that was reddish brown with green and yellow specks in areas. She had a golden, light brown sarong wrapped around her waist, she also had the same material as a drape over her shoulders. Her hair was let down into a shoulder length of red waves.  
  
Ray was up in his role. He had white pants on with a semi tight, white top. On his back was a pair of feathered wings. He had gold studded earrings in his ears and a gold leaf crown was sitting on his head.  
  
Max was just funny to look at. His hair was spiked around messily looking like he had been struck by lightning. He had a stylish looking sack top on with black shorts. He had sliver bands on his upper and lower arm with lightning bolts engraved into it. He held a metal, silver lightning bolt in his hand; it was at least 1m long.  
  
"You guys look great," Tina said looking them all up and down before bursting into laughter when she saw Max.  
  
"What?!? You know me, add humour to everything," he replied smirking cheekily.  
  
Now it was Lil's turn to laugh.  
  
"What ever you say Maxy, what ever you say," Lil laughed, patting Max on the shoulder.  
  
"Guys I'll be back, I have to find my date," Lil added, saying her goodbyes before proceeding through the crowd.  
  
Tina had gone off to find her date. Lil eventually weaved her way through the dense crowd to the gym door. What awaited her there took her breath away and she stopped. Tala was standing there, leaning against the door. She had nearly not recognised him as he his costume was out of this world.  
  
He was topless, revealing his wash board, strong, toned stomach. But his whole body was covered in black paint. His chest, arms, face! His hair was spiked and sprayed black with the odd silver spike. He had black pants on and on his wrists were silver bands, while in his ears were silver studs.  
  
Lil regained herself and stepped forward. Tala's eyes opened as she approached, taking her by surprise. His blue eyes stood out at her; making him looked scary and cold. But when a small smile appeared on his face she relaxed. He didn't look cold now. But still scary and hot!  
  
"Hey," he smiled as she walked over. "You look gorgeous."  
  
Lil smiled and looked at him.  
  
"You made a huge effort in making your outfit," Lil teased, smiling sweetly at him.  
  
Tala chuckled lightly.  
  
"But it took you a long time to make this," Lil smiled, poking him lightly in stomach. His muscles retracted away from her touch. A shiver rippled through Tala's body. He just smiled.  
  
"How do you know? Have you been spying on me?" he teased, arching an eyebrow for effect.  
  
Lil couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"You are so childish sometime," she said placing her hands on her hips.  
  
"I'm not as childish as some people I know."  
  
Lil pretended to look astonished before poking her tongue out at him and pouting. Tala laughed and put an arm over her shoulders.  
  
"I prove my point," was all he said before he guided her through the now open gym doors onto the balloon covered dance floor, before she could protest.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
It had been one hour and thirty minutes into the dance and everything was running smoothly.  
  
Ozuma had rocked up in red pants and a ripped yellow t-shirt. His hair was spiked up and he had sprayed the black parts of his hair yellow. He was now out on the dance floor with Tina. Wrapped up in their own, probably love filled world.  
  
Tala was standing next to Lil waiting patiently for her to stop her conversation with Max.  
  
"Max I can't believe you did that!! I feel sorry of Emily."  
  
"But....but....but I didn't mean to."  
  
Lil continued to pester Max. Emily had asked him to dance but he refused and Emily looked heart broken.  
  
"Lil, would you like to dance?" Tala butted in. He could wait no longer.  
  
Max arched an eyebrow and frowned. Lil smiled and nodded her head. She was longing to dance anyway. She lopped her arm around Tala's and started to walk out onto the dance floor, after telling Max to find Emily and ask her to dance.  
  
Tala guided Lil to the middle of the dance floor. The D.J was pumpin' his disks, but suddenly changed it as Tala and Lil started to get into the rhythm. Which annoyed them.  
  
Suddenly 'Head Strong' poured out of the speakers and onto the dance floor.  
  
Lil smiled satisfied with the choice of song. Trapt was one of her favourite bands. She swayed with the music, hands resting on Tala's shoulders. Slowly slipping away into the music. Closing her eyes she started singing the song softly to herself.  
  
"Circling your, circling your, circling your head / Contemplating everything you ever said / Now I see the truth / I got a doubt / A different motive in your eyes and now I'm out / See you later / I see your fantasy, you want to make it a reality paved in gold / See inside, inside of our heads, yeah "  
  
Lil opened her eyes to see Tala staring contently down at her. Lil blushed and diverted her eyes.  
  
"You have a great voice," he whispered, leaning closer to her.  
  
"Ya think?"  
  
'Well now that's over / I see your motives inside, decisions to hide // Back off we'll take you on / Headstrong to take on anyone / I know that you are wrong / Headstrong we're Headstrong'  
  
Tala smiled and nodded.  
  
"Definitely."  
  
Lil smiled and pulled herself closer. She didn't know why but his body seamed to give her warmth, warmth that made her feel safe and untouched by the world around her.  
  
Visions of events between her and him flashed through her head.  
  
'Back off I'll take you on / Headstrong to take on anyone / I know that you are wrong / And this is not where you belong // I can't give everything away / I won't give everything away // Conclusions manifest / Your first impressions got to be your very best'  
  
Smiling slightly as she recalled him saving her arse earlier today.  
  
'He can't be all that bad........ok he's a player but why is it that I see him so differently........maybe Mariah's right .......can I be falling for him?'  
  
'I see you're full of shit and that's alright / That's how you play I guess you get through every night / Well now that's over / I see your fantasy, you want to make it a reality paved in gold / See inside, inside of our heads, yeah / Well now that's over/ I see your motives inside, decisions to hide // Back off I'll take you on'  
  
Lil's eyes snapped open.  
  
'No......that can't be.'  
  
She quickly stopped dancing. Tala stopped to and a confused frown came to his lips.  
  
"Is everything alright?"  
  
"Um....yeah, I'm just dizzy can we sit down for a while?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
'Headstrong to take on anyone / I know that you are wrong / Headstrong we're Headstrong / Back off I'll take you on / Headstrong to take on anyone / I know that you are wrong / And this is not where you belong // Where you belong / I can't give everything away / This is not where you belong / I won't give everything away //I know, I know all about / I know, I know all about / I know, I know all about / I know, I know all about your motives inside and your decision to hide'  
  
Lil sat down on the chair, placing her head firmly in her hands. Her mind buzzing. 'This can't be. Not now, not again!'  
  
Lil stiffened slightly as a hand placed it self on her back. Rubbing comforting cycles around on her back.  
  
"Are you ok?" his smooth masculine voice asked.  
  
"Yeah, I think.....I just.....need to go to the toilet."  
  
Lil turned her head and smiled lightly. She stood up, motioning for Tala to sit back down.  
  
"I think I'll go by myself, the fresh air shall do me some good."  
  
"But it's on the other side of the field. You sure you'll be ok?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I'll be fine. If I'm not back in 10 minutes came looking for me, I might have fallen down a endless pit." Lil joked, sending a friendly smile before turning around and exiting the doors.  
  
Leaving Tala to once again ward off unwanted girls.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Lil's feet padded lightly across the cement before reaching the moist grass. It was already pitch black and the lights from the gym didn't flow that far out.  
  
'Why the hell is the toilets on the other side of the oval anyways? Crappy school.'  
  
Lil cursed as she could see the faint light from the toilets. Her eyes trying to adjust. A noise behind her brought her to a halt.  
  
"Who's there? Tala this better not be a joke?"  
  
Lil snapped, but her voice was shaky from the fear that was creeping into her body. Lil turned around quickly to see no one. She arched an eyebrow, she swore she heard the light padding of feet. Lil shook her head writing it off as her own feet.  
  
She began to walk again. Heading towards the lights of the toilets.  
  
"Typical me, afraid of things that go bump in the night" she muttered to herself.  
  
Suddenly something grabbed her, pulling her against their chest.  
  
"Things my dear do go bump in the night," a husky, male voice spoke into her ear.  
  
"Tala?" Lil gasped as the arms around her body tightened.  
  
"No I'm sorry, don't know who he is." The voice spoke again, this time sounding creepy.  
  
Lil couldn't focus. The light from ahead clashed with the dark, making her half blind.  
  
Lil blinked back the tears that pricked the corners of her eyes. She started to wriggle trying to brake free from the grip that this stranger had on her.  
  
"Stay still, don't want to hurt yourself more now do you?" he snapped  
  
Lil gasped. What was this guy going to do?!?  
  
"Help! Tala....Anyone Help M...." Lil screamed until a hand cupped it self over her mouth.  
  
Lil tired screaming again but her voice was muffled against the guy's hand.  
  
She started to kick and wriggle. She must have hit something, cause' the guy released her with a cry of pain. Lil was dumped into a heap on the grass. She quickly got up and started to scramble forward. But her arm was tugged back. She shoot a looked back, the black figure had taken a hold of one of her ribbons.  
  
"Help!" Lil screamed again trying to break free.  
  
There was a sound of ripping before Lil fell face first into the ground. The ribbon had ripped off her dress. Lil's face was pale with fear as she scrambled back onto her feet and started to run to the brighter lights there...the gym.  
  
But she only got a little way until she was tackled to the ground once more. The weight of the guy as she hit the ground caused the air in her lungs to be pushed out. Lil gasped getting air back into her lungs. She was roughly rolled over. The guy straddled himself on top of her. Starting to rip at her dress.  
  
"Tala!" Lil screamed.  
  
"Shut up bitch," the guy hissed.  
  
'Fat chance dick!'  
  
"TALA....anyone HELP!"  
  
Lil was roughly smacked across the cheek. Lil could taste blood as it seeped from her lip into her mouth.  
  
Suddenly the weight on her waist was gone and a sound of a body hitting the ground next to her was heard.  
  
"Lil are you alright?"  
  
"Tala?" Lil whispered  
  
"Yes, did he hurt you?"  
  
Lil shook her head. He probably couldn't see but he didn't say anything. Lil accepted the faint image of a hand. She was pulled to her feet a little to fast and she crashed against his body. Lil stayed there listening to his heartbeat, accepting his inviting warmth.  
  
'He saved me,'  
  
Thoughts spun through her head, the fear drained from her. Images flashed.  
  
Tala's arms tightened around her waist and he stroked her hair.  
  
An unknown feeling welled up inside of her. As she heard Tala's heat beat again it spilled. Running through her body. Pouring through her heart and into her mind, her body engulfing it's self in the feeling. Tears ran down Lil's face.  
  
'I do love Tala'  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^ What do you think.......the next chapter will probably be up soon, as holidays are just around the bend. But this week I have test after test so I have to study...*rolls eyes* like I study! Well and then at the end of this week we have 2 weeks of Explores (camp).....6 days of trekking through bush and sleeping under a bivvy what fun...note the sarcasm! Well I think I have a lot of reviews to answer to (.......  
  
water_baby_1: I know I didn't do it in the time _ sorry....he he he he well hope that you enjoyed this chapter.  
  
marsdemon: I love the way you think and thank you ^-^ I know I don't have that may reviews......maybe people can start reviewing more *glares at the people that don't review when they read my story* it's all their fault....nah jj....anyway I built of your Idea...did it turn out good?...well I'm expecting another review so review soon ( bub bi  
  
AnimeSk8er: lol....you did.....well nice to hear that you liked the chapter 10......yeah, well what do you think of this chapter......more of the dance is next....well a little.  
  
tala lover: Nice to see another reviewer....you really do like my story?!? Why does everyone say that.....am I really that good of a writer??? Thank you for the review and I hope you review this one to.....^-^  
  
Oil Pastel: Your confusing me???? @_@......ok I'll clear this up ^-^....The Red Phoenix me!!! Posts the chapters and writes them........The Dark Fire Elf my friend, gets my story by e-mail and edits it and adds her comment at the bottom then she e-mails it back to me and I post it ^_^ do ya see now???? Well I agree with you on Lil's clothes they were....lets say....ewwwwww......but I had to make it outrageous....=^-^= hope you liked this chapter and review please..........talk to you next time ^_-  
  
Zimo: Heya Cat =^-^=....long time no talk...lol...^-^U.....do you want to know something funny?!?......Mr. Paitman is actually a teacher at my school...lol...I hate him so much so I wanted to put him in the story so my characters can have a go at him.....lol......yeah I hope Tala doesn't look that bad now.......anyway update ya story soon please....pretty please.......i can't wait.....well talk to you soon...^-^  
  
Superangeldivel: glad you liked it....can't wait to get more reviews from ya.....hope you enjoyed this chapter ^-^  
  
Ok peoples.........if ya need to know anything just send mi an e-mail okies ( well now my editor will add her comment about mi story.....for your guys amusement...I think...I hope??? SPORK!!!! Random well anyway...hit it shibz..........................  
  
Unfair as!................. trapt were my favourite band first *sticks tongue out at the can-head who is probably laughing her head off* anyway................... This chapter was.............. well............. Eventful................ Not even I, the great Goddess of Spork saw this one coming................... Aren't sporks just great? And forks for that matter........... and spoons.............. all weapons of mass pain if someone were to use them for stabbing............ I myself carry a spork with me at all times................. you know...self defence............ Lil wouldn't have gotten into this problem if she had had a spork now would she? Hmmmm? And who introduced the idea of spork stabbing? Moi! The one and only Goddess of Spork! *laughs* anyway................. great chapter................ Easier to edit........... please review............... and ems........... keep your chapters coming!  
  
The-Dark-Fire-Elf (also known as: xX shibiXx or Goddess of Spork) 


	12. Just the beginning

Please could you read my Bio page as there is important information about this story posted on there

: P......

but I am sorry to announce that this story will be paused for a while. Full details in the Bio : (

* * *

**_ Just the beginning_**  
  
**_How dare you say that my behaviour is unacceptable,  
So condescending unnecessarily critical,  
I have the tendency of getting very physical,  
So watch your step cause if I do you'll need a miracle,  
_**  
Everyone was crowded outside looking on in confusion and horror. Lil was standing by Tala's side, one of his arms around her waist, which was unnoticed by Lil. Right now they were both waiting to see who this attacker was, along with the others.

Tala had called the police and they had arrived shortly after. They had dashed onto the oval and handcuffed the guy and now was walking him to the police car.

Everyone murmured as the police appeared around the corner of the building, roughly shoving a guy in front of them.

Tina who was standing beside Lil gasped in horror.

"It's him!"

Tina moved closer to Ozuma. Ozuma was visibly tense and was staring daggers at the guy, as he was pushed past them.

"Who is he."

Tala demanded more, then asked, as he looked down at Tina.

"He was the guy who tried to attack her at the Skate Park."

Ozuma said darkly, locking gazes with Tala.

"Why didn't you report him?!?"

Tala spoke harshly

"It would have stopped him trying to do it again."

"Tala please, calm down."

Lil whispered, looking up into Tala's angry, confused, worried filled eyes.

"If I was her, I would be afraid to report him straight away."

Tala frowned but nodded in acceptance.

The group was approached by a police officer.

"Ms. Manika, Mr Valkov. If you wouldn't mind, could you please come with me down to the station to give a statement."

Tala nodded.

"I think that we should go with them to, as he did try it on you."

Ozuma said, holding Tina closer to his body.

"He tried on your friend to?!?"

The police officer asked in shock. Lil just nodded.

"Well then please all of you come with me."

They all nodded and followed the officer over to his automobile. Tala walking beside Lil as she leaned on him, just in case. Ozuma walking hand in hand with Tina.

* * *

"Thank you for helping us out, we will keep in contact and keep you posted."

The officer at the desk said politely to Lil, who was comfortably leaning back against Tala's bare chest. Who did not protest but accepted it without the slightest bit of objection.

Tina was still in giving her statement, so was Ozuma.

"Should we wait for Tina and Ozuma?"

Lil asked Tala, looking up the best she could from her position to his face. She just felt him shrug his shoulders. Lil turned around in his arms and hit him lightly on his hard, bare, black paint covered chest.

"You ain't helping one bit."

She tried had to be serious but her voice was laced with giggles. She looked up at his smiling face. Instantly becoming weak at the knees.

_'Ain't this going a little to fast, just some time ago I was thinking about him, admitted I love him and now I'm in his arms and he has accepted it with out any question'_

Tala noticed the confused and thinking expression that was planted on her fine face.

"Something wrong?"

He asked her, lowing his head so his face was close to hers. Lil blinked before looking down, trying to avoid his gaze. A slight red blush, creeping over her cheeks.

"Don't you think this is going a little fast. I'm standing in your arms now when just before I would usually push you away and you haven't even asked why I'm acting like this."

She blurted put, finally looking up into his eyes.

Tala smiled.

"I haven't asked because you've been through a lot tonight, I was going to ask you tomorrow."

Lil smiled and nestled her head into his shoulder. That was good enough answer for her right now.

"You still haven't answered my question and a shrug is not a reply. Should we wait for Tina?"  
  
"I don't......"

Tala was cut of by a shriek cry of fake astonishment.

"You were going to leave me here by myself!?!?!"

Obviously Tina has just finished giving her statement and just over heard the last part of Lil's and Tala's conversation.

Lil turned and smiled at her cheekily.

"Of cause we weren't. I wouldn't leave our big baby here by her lonesome with some big tough guy who will and surly protect her."

Lil teased, walking over and hugging Tina, while pinching her cheek.

Sending Ozuma a look as she talked about the tough guy. Ozuma blushed lightly before walking over and coming to Tina's rescue.

Tina was red in the face, both from embarrassment and rage. Her fists were clenched tightly and had begun to turn white.

"Lil."

Tina hissed through clenched, grinding teeth.

"If you don't get off or 3 metres away from me this second, I will decapitate you!!!"

Tina screamed, wriggling furiously.

Suddenly Lil's arms were gone followed by a high pitched shriek.

Tina turned around sharply to see Lil hosted up over one of Ozuma's shoulders. Her legs and arms flailing as she kicked and screamed for Ozuma to put her down.

Ozuma smiled and easily walked with her over to Tala who had a tiny dark look on his face.

"I'm delivering a package for Tala Valkov."

Ozuma said in his best package delivery guy voice.

Tala smiled and nodded.

"Just drop it here."

He said putting his arms out.

Ozuma nodded and with ease dumped Lil into Tala's arms.

Lil shrieked once again as she was positioned into a cradle hold by Tala. She stoped moving and crossed her arms over her chest, pouting and sending both Tala and Ozuma dark glares.

"No fair."

Tala laughed and started walking out the door of the police station.

"Why don't you ever do that to me?"

Tina asked pouting and doing puppy dog eyes to her boyfriend. Who smiled cheekily and quickly scooped her up off her feet and sat her on his shoulder.

"Ozuma."

Tina screamed as he walked quickly out the doors.

She ducked just in time so that her head didn't leave a dent in the wall over the door.

The stunned polices officers inside watched with wonder and amusement as the teens left.

A group had gathered and watched their scene with out them noticing. With a quick shake of their heads and mutters of 'teens these days' the cops went back to there normal routine.

* * *

I'm really sorry that this chapter is sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo short and I mean short.....It's only two pages sighs but I got writers block and as it tells you in the bio this story is being paused : (

I'm sorry dodges various items that are thrown at me by reviewers............but I hope you will read my other story 'can I ever forgive you' and give me your idea of 'Unique' so I can start writing it.

: D well please, even if you're peeved off at me to no end, give me a review XD lol but I will come back to this story, but it will be after a while.  
  
SO thank you to all who reviewed and I hope you enjoy my other stories.

Keep checking my bio page for updates and when the (Paused Momentarily) bit next to harder to breathe changes then you know I'm working on a next chapter : P so wait for that.....

Now I have to hand you over to my editor who probably will be in shock and very angry that I have paused this : ( cause I didn't tell her I was.....but now that's she's read this she'll know here she is....give a round of applause 2 shibz

bows yes… applaud my feeble nation of minion… lol… just joking…

As you can see, the plot has thickened and become more interesting, keeping us all glued to our computers to find out more!

Anyway…… let's talk about me…….. and our author Em….. we had a pretty bad night at some random quiz night we went to……. Quite boring it was…….

Anyway great chapter em……. Keep up the good work!

The-Dark-Fire-Elf

Til next time reviewers...! The Red Pheonix !


	13. Trying to place two things together

**I do not own Beyblade……..I think…..I dunno I might own a little and I don't even know it ha ha aha ok really I don't own Beyblade but I do own the plot and the music belongs to the bands that sing it………ok read**

**Harder To Breathe**

**Trying to place two things together doesn't mean they will go**

When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love

You'll understand what I mean when I say

There's no way we're gonna give up

And like a little girl who cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams

Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe

Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe

is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe

Lil moaned heavily. Her eyes battled against themselves as she strained to open then an inch.

She moaned again. She swore that the sun was attacking her!

Groaning loudly she rolled over and dumped her arm on what she believed was her pillow. Striking it a few more times it let out a low moan. 'Huh?' Her eyes shot open to reveal a black streaked, non-surprisingly chiselled torso.

"Is this how you treat all you guests?" The object rolled out, its voice drowsy with sleep.

Lil's mouth dropped. How? How? What? Panicking she backed up, crawling reversed over her bed sheets falling in a bundle of wrapped material on the floor. Groaning in unwanted pain, Lil raised her gaze to see Tala hoisted up on his elbows. Beneath his floppy mass of red hair he passed her a 'what are you doing?' look, while smirking coincidently his signature smug little grin.

Groaning now with a serve headache, Lil dragged her body and the sheets in a non-graceful way up off the floor. Grasping the fabric to her body she glanced around her room seeking out any form of indication to the events of last night, as she herself had absolutely no recollection to what had happened.

"What are you doing?" Tala finally asked, his face no help to her quickening desperate search for answers.

"Umm, ahh, I… I… what…umm… are you… doing…umm…" Lil blabbered. The combination of shock, confusion, headache and grogginess was not helping the rampant images playing through her head.

"You are fully dressed you know." Tala stated bluntly as he eyed Lil's bed sheets and the way she grasped desperately to them. The way girls typically did when, in his experience, tried to keep their naked bodies out of eyes view or his.

Lil stopped looking around, she slowly dropped her gaze to her body and a deep crimson line shot across her face. All thoughts and images vanished in her mind with a load bang, sizzle. She felt embarrassed that she thought THAT had happened. Looking up at Tala Lil smiled apologetically before turning sharply on her heels dropping her bed sheets and exciting her bedroom.

"I'll be back" she shot, her extended hand in the air the last thing to be seen as she rounded the corner out her door. Tala looked at the door then to the pile of discarded fabric on the wooden floors. His eyebrow raised in quizzical thought as slowly it was replaced by an even slyer smirk then before. "Ah!" he mouthed as he layed back down, folding her arms behind his head. "I see."

Lil half ran half walked down her corridor to Tina's room. Without second thought she flung the door open, revealing to her a site she'd never wanted to see. With a slight gasp and a shocked squeal, Lil turned around and Tina rolled off Ozuma.

"I'm sorry, so, so, so sorry" Lil muttered, pressing the very disturbing thoughts far back into her head.

"Ever hear of knocking!" Tina snapped as she pulled a pillow in front of her bare torso.

"Ever hear of locking the door?" Lil shot back, quickly over coming the idea of coming from her mind.

"Lil! I'd at least knock! I wouldn't just walk in on yo… wait hold that… I would." Tina smiled and started chuckling at the thought. Pushing up which her legs Tina stood up on the bed, took a step over Ozuma and jumped down onto the floor.

Lil turned around, a hand covering her eyes. "What are you doing?"

"Finding my bra." Tina just muttered back, looking under the sheets as she ignored Ozuma as he grabbed for her and made a whining noise.

"Back beast back." She growled playfully as she slapped his hand.

"I really am disturbed that you are walking around naked right now." Lil stated her hand still covering her eyes.

Tina's eyebrow rose before she started laughing. "Lil… Ozuma and I weren't having sex." Lil's eyebrows shoot up in confused surprise.

"But you're… you're…"

"Topless," Tina stated smoothly. "True, but only the result of me being horrible at strip poker… and before you get doubts I was just kissing Ozuma when you walked in…"

Tina's voice was muffled as she dipped over the end of the chair in her room, still looking for her bra. Lil, not truly believing anything, was sick and tired of holding up her hand that she slowly dropped it and dared to open her eyes. What she saw was a pyjama bottom clad Tina with a pillow over her top half complaining loudly that she couldn't find her bra.

Lil watched her friend move about her room a minute longer before stating the obvious. "I'd just grab another one from your closet."

Tina turned to Lil, a facial expression of 'AH' passing over her as she turned and grabbed one from her open dresser.

Ozuma finally drew Lil's attention as he rolled onto his stomach and looked up at her, a 'why did you do that for?' look plain as day in his eyes. Lil responded with a simple jiggle of the eyebrow and a laugh as Ozuma pouted hurtfully.

"Hopefully never again you will walk in on me when I'm unaware and half naked! You saw me… half… naked…" Tina grumbled. Her face was noticeably red as she sat down on her bed.

Lil laughed, getting now the reason she'd gotten upset. "Don't be self conscious Tina, there's nothing there that I haven't seen before."

Tina's face lit up red as a tomato and she crossed her arms huffily across her chest. "We were six the last time I was ever naked in front of you and I didn't know any better. Your mum forced me into that paddling pool."

Lil rolled her eyes and waved her hand dismissively. "Smooshy smashy, six, seventeen. What's the difference?!"

"Boobs." Ozuma replied, turning over again to place his arms behind his head. Wincing as Tina slapped him on the leg.

Lil rolled her eyes, suddenly remembering why she had come into Tina's room in the first place. "Umm… Tala's in my bed… what… you know… well I just can't remember a damn thing and I feel like shit and well… AHHHH"

Tina laughed so hard that Lil thought she was going to pass out. In between the hysterical laughter Lil managed to grab. "Drinks…bed… Tala… enjoyed… can't believe."

"That doesn't help!" Lil snapped angrily. Lil ran up to Tina and grabbed her by the shoulders, shaking her furiously. "What happened?? Did I sleep with Tala Valkov!..?" Lil's face burned bright red as she sighed heavily in defeat before turning and sitting beside her friend.

"No you didn't, and I hope that he didn't take advantage of you because I would kill him." Ozuma stated sternly as he sat up, the sheets rolling down to expose his shaped torso.

"What happened then… I just remember drinks… and a lot of them." Lil mused hopelessly.

Tina regaining herself placed a hand on Lil's shoulder. "We drank a lot, you started to feel sick and oh must I say you were extremely giggly," Tina chuckled to herself again. "Ahha ok… umm… you went to bed early and Tala went in to check on you and when he didn't return we went in… well stumbled in to found him passed out beside you… so we went to bed… to sleep."

Lil turned. "Tala passed out on my bed. I have a half naked Tala Valkov in my bedroom."

Tina laughed. "Well now that's out of the way, why are you still here?"

Lil got up. "Shall I go take a photo to show Paddy…? oh the look that will cross her face… priceless…"

Tina laughed again, moving her hands in a shooing way. "Out, out of my room, I need to spend time with my hubby again."

Lil raised an eyebrow slowly and gave her friend a look. "Not in my house."

"Out!"

"Ok, ok." Lil turned and started back towards her room, closing Tina's door quietly behind her.

In a few steps she emerged back into her bedroom. Conscience clear, mind at ease, head pounding and headache worsening.

"Ooh." Grabbing her head she went straight and sat down on the bed.

"Back so soon."

"Shut up." Lil couldn't care less at the moment to bother with a photo. She felt like shit, she hadn't done anything apart from drink too much nasty liquid and sleep so that made her feel a little better.

"Are you alright?" Tala sat up, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Lil felt a hot wave flush over her and the bowls of her stomach turn. "Shit."

With great speed she was up off the bed and into the bathroom. Tala's eyebrow rose slowly as the lurching sound of Lil's stomach contents emptying travelled into the room. With a heavy sigh he lifted himself out of her bed and walked to the bathroom door. Ear pressed against the door he tapped lightly.

"Would you like some help?"

"No..." came Lil's painfully moaned reply.

"Are you sure? Girls don't hold their drinks to well in the morning." He chuckled lightly as he heard a 'go kill yourself' faintly through the door.

Cringing as he heard her vomit once again he made his way into the kitchen. Ignoring a black object darting across in front of him Tala headed for the fridge. He pulled out a chilled bottle of water. Placing it down on the counter, he proceeded to open cupboard doors, muttering a 'no' every time he was confronted with cutlery, utensils or plates. Finally he came to the cupboard above the stove, reaching up he opened the doors. He smiled as he pulled down a tin of ENO. Grabbing a glass from the sink he piled his hands up and walked back to the bathroom. Knocking lightly he didn't wait for a reply and walked straight in.

Lil looked up briefly and glared at Tala as he came and sat down beside her. Laying the objects out before him.

"If you have come to tease, I'm not in the mood or position."

Tala shook his head and sighed. Grabbing the glass he tapped in a small amount of ENO and then filled it up with water, swishing it around till it was basically dissolved.

"Here, from experience I know it helps." He extended out his hand. Lil looked at him for a moment, wondering if she had the right Tala Valkov sitting in front of her.

"Just drink it." Tala finally snapped. Annoyed at the fact she was just staring at the glass.

Lil blinked. "Oh sorry," quickly she grabbed the glass, sipping the foul tasting liquid.

When she was finished she placed the glass beside the bowl. Tying her hair securely into a ponytail she rested back from the toilet, sitting on the mat, eyes fixed on Tala. _'This is not the Tala I know. He's cocky, he's flirty in a slut boy way, he tries too hard to impress, yet… yet… he's not…?'_

Tala shifted onto his backside, crossing his legs and resting his elbows on them. "What?"

Lil shifted her gaze, focussing on the floor. Her feelings started to swell and her heart and mind collided in their usual manner. _'Tell him, don't! TELL HIM, NO!'_

"What is it?"

Lil looked up at him, his blue eyes capturing her gaze. _'Tell him._' "You're not who you appear to be."

"Really?" Tala lifted an eyebrow. He watched intently as Lil seemed to melt in front of him, all her walls coming down in an instant.

"At school you're TALA VALKOV. Big shot; player; Mr popular, all girls swoon at your cocky behaviour and charms, but your not like that around me. Why are you so nice? Why… I can't deal with it. I'm warned and told to stay away from you but I find myself being dragged right back into your grasp. I try to hate you… but I just can't. My head says to stay away from you but my heart says to never let you go. I don't want to, I just can't… I won't cope with it Tala I can't. I can't get played… I won't cope. My heart can't take it again. You scare me… because I can't trust myself with you."

Lil sighed heavily. She could feel a heavy weight lift off her chest. She looked up, waiting for Tala's response. Her eyes widened as he smiled and lent forward.

"You don't have to be scared." Tala lent in, kissing Lil lightly on her cheek. "I'll be in your room."

Tala rose slowly. His heart pounded in, his world slowing down. He shut the door behind him and then it all just exploded. He slammed his hand against his chest as he fell back against the door. His mind spun as he slid to the floor.

'_She's right… this isn't Tala Valkov… Tala's a player… a user, a one-night-stand legend! Lady Prowler, Tala has no burdens, no feelings towards any one.'_"What's gotten into me? This was supposed to be a simple use and abuse. I wasn't suppose to feel this way" _'What am I doing?… What am I feeling?… I've never felt like this… no one has affected me.'_

Tala staggered to his feet. He felt groggy, as if he had been drugged.

'_What is this?'_

He slumped onto the bed, head cradled in his hands, tugging at his hair in frustration. The door opened and Lil slipped in, wiping away the trace of white toothpaste with her sleeve she approached him. His mind fluttered and his heart started to beat faster, he could sense her, smell her fruity tinge. He wanted to touch it bring it closer.

'_What's happening to me?'_

He sat up straight as she stoped in front of him. In one fluid movement Lil slid into his lap, cradling his body with her legs.

'_What's this feeling?'_

Lil contemplated for a few seconds before passion overruled, she dipped her head forward grasping his smooth lips between hers. Pulled back she tried to play coy, awaiting any response just in case she had got the wrong idea. Suppressing all logic Tala abandoned thought and switched to what he knew and did best. He lent into her, capturing her lips between his this time, moving a step more deepening the kiss. Waves of pleasure and enjoyment radiated down through Lil as she arched her back more, closing the gap between him and her. Parting her lips, she allowing him access to her mouth. His tongue instantly seducing hers, like habit Tala moved his hands to Lil's waist, slowly rolling the fabric of her shirt up over her smooth flesh. Tala recoiled as Lil pulled back, she pushed against his chest forcing him onto his back. She looked down at him, her eyes searching his face as she placed her forehead against his.

"I'm not going to give myself to you." Her eyes searched his, looking for a hint of what she thought he would say.

He looked straight back gaze not shifting. His mind screamed but something else took over. "That's fine."

'_This isn't TALA VALKOV…… player…'_

Unsure of anything else Tala took Lil's lips captive once more. Lil instantly pulled back. Teasingly she replaced her forehead against his, locking gaze with him once again.

Her mind finally overthrew her desire. "This is moving too fast." She muttered. His eyes were blazing bright blue. The more she looked at them the more they appeared to move, like moving water. The colour, the feelings she held clouded her judgement.

A feeling of agony gripped Tala from the inside. A battle between wits and emotions raged beneath the cool calm expression he held on his face. A thought floated through his mind, he tried to grab it. He strained, digging after it, but just like it had appeared it had disappeared. "I dunno." The words slipped his mouth before he had time to even realise he had formed them. Lil's face collapsed into confusion.

Suddenly Lil's door flung open, cutting all upcoming communication short. "BREAKFAST IS READY!" Tina proving her point that she would have done exactly the same as Lil emerged into the room. Astonishment and amusement flooded her face. "AHA! Roles reversed, hey sister!" Tina couldn't help herself but laugh.

"Be there in a second." Lil rolled off the body between her legs, glancing over at the figure occupying the door way. "Typical, can you give me a minute?"

Tina continued to laugh as she obeyed by closing the door. "Hey Ozuma you'd never guess..."

Tala didn't move. He continued to lie on his back as Lil adopted an agitated pace back and forward across the room. Glancing over once and awhile Lil continued to try to decipher what he might be thinking.

The world around Tala didn't exist. He was in a world of white. 'I know what 'need' feels like, I know what 'want' feels like, I know jealously, hate, anger, protectiveness... but... this is something... old.'

The expression on his face took her by utter surprise. It seemed that for a second he had let his guard down, every muscle in his body seemed to ooze a feeling which she tried to pin. But the more she tried the more a feeling of sadness swept over her. "Tala?' she pressed softly. Walking ever so closely, taking in his expression. Then it hit her... loneliness. 'Tala Valkov was lonely...?' Lil seemed to get through because in a split second he looked like Tala again. The trade mark smirk taking hold of his features.

He sat up, resting all of his weight back onto his elbows. "You know what I want?"

Lil pushed all thoughts to the side, brushing it off as she thought it better not to bother him with questions now. Smiling she placed her hand under her chin in a thinking position, "Breakfast?"

Tala lifted an eyebrow in faked disbelief. Toying was fun. Toying was what he enjoyed. "Well, I guess that can do until I am treated to the main course."

Lil shot him a funny look before laughing. "Well I was wrong. Something's never change with you," Tala responded by producing a slight pout. "Come on, don't be so mean," he cooed, sling shotting himself right back into his place as Tala Valkov.

Lil started to laugh hysterically, subjecting her to a flimsy pile on the floor.

Tala strained one eyebrow, "What?"

"I don't know how I was able to take you serious this whole time with you looking like that," Lil pointed straight at him, pointing out the fact that his whole body was still coated in a thick layer of black body paint, with the exception of a few places that created a trail of hand prints all over his torso.

Tala chuckled softly to himself, "Yeah I see. Shower I guess before breakfast. Would you like to join me?"

Lil rolled her eyes, grabbing a towel from her wardrobe she chucked it at him. "Go have a shower, you look roughly like bro's size, I'll go grab you some clothes."

Tala stood quietly without thinking. Slowly he closed the distance between them. As he stood in front of her, he allowed his gazed to rest in hers. Softly he looped an arm around her body, pulling her gently against his body. Her head resting just under his chin he stayed there for a moment, completely perplexed with what he was doing. Lil started to trace the side of his body with her hand. Looping down into the curve near his hip she rounded up, tracing the defined out lines of his abs before ending over his muscular pectoral. She closed her eyes and listened to the 'thump, thump, thump' of his heart beneath his warm skin. '_Never knew he was like this.' 'I have never ever done this before, but I have to admit it's nice to hold her here._'

Getting unsure of himself Tala took away his arm and stepped back. Smiling he threw the towel over his shoulder. "No, time to sleep around, chop, chop I need a shirt."

Without a word just a giggly smile Lil left the room, taking the couple of steps down the corridor she emerged into her brother's room. His typical mess was scattered over the floor, guitars, magazines, clothes. She opened his draws and removed a pair of jeans and a typical band shirt. Holding it up she checked weather it might actually fit over Tala's body or on second thought is head. Chuckling softly she stacked the garments in her arms and walked back to her room where she laid them out on the bed.

------

Lil took a seat at the dining table. Noting that the bacon looked slightly burnt and the eggs just a tad over done, "Am I suppose to be able to eat this?"

"Shut up!" Tina snapped, holding a dangerous looking utensil threateningly in the air. "No complaints allowed to be used against the cook", she grumbled returning to flip some more eggs that started to tinge a slight shade of green grey.

Lil chucked as Ozuma had a slightly disgusted look on his face after eating one of the eggs. "It's not that bad." He managed bite out between challenged chews of the so called food.

"Fine, I give up, I never was meant to be a chief anyway, but what's a girl to do for breakfast when her hubby doesn't even know how to crack an egg hey." Tina shot a look at Ozuma who hung his head in embarrassment.

Tala emerged into the kitchen sporting Ethan's garments. The jeans just clung to his hips and the screaming band shirt was just a tad bit too big. "A momma's boy I see." He stated as he plonked himself onto a chair beside Lil.

"This coming from a boy who has his own personal chief," Ozuma grumbled back, glaring up from his food.

Tala raised his hands in submission, "To early man, way too early."

"It's 11," Ozuma muttered back.

Tala opened his mouth to reply but Lil interjected. "Ozuma! Do you really have to do that? You guys were getting along yesterday." Lil glared between them, glancing up at Tina for help, noting that her expression looked exactly like hers.

"Sorry." Ozuma muttered, loathing the fact that Tala sat there smirking at him as he had two girls glaring at him. _'He's the dickhead sitting at this table not me. Just because I put up with him last night doesn't mean I like him'_

"Man I'm sorry, it was uncalled of me." Tala shocked everyone as he leant over and offered Ozuma his hand. Ozuma stared at him, a look of total disbelief embedded on his face.

"Ah. Yeah. Ok. Apology accepted. I guess." Ozuma judged it was best to shake his hand. If Tala Valkov was like this, then did he really know Tala Valkov? "Truce"

I have answered all your calls. Yes. It took the last review to actually kick start by butt into gear, so thanks for that. It really has been years since I've been writing, so bear with me as my style of writing has changed and I am not in the set of mind where I know every detail then I did back then so if a few details don't match up from the start and now I apologise. But I have worked out an excellent plot for this story very similar to what I was previously thinking, so I hope you will enjoy it immensely as it unfolds. I do hope though that not too many character personalities change and if they do please make it aware to me because it is like starting from scratch again.

Well thank you all for you continuing support over all these long, long, long years and I hope to post as often as I can between the pressures of the last years of school.

Relax and Enjoy!

The-Red-Phoenix


	14. When dating a God Tip one

_I do not own Beyblade, but I do own the plot. The music belongs to the bands which sing them. The opening lyrics are by Maroon5 and the song is called 'Harder to Breathe'. So enjoy this original piece of Fanfiction and please respect my wishes and do not copy and distribute this writing in any way, shape or form without my consent. That said relax and rejoice in the bliss of creativity!_

_Xoxo The-Red-Phoenix_

_Harder To Breathe_

**When dating a God. Tip one: Expect everyone to be jealous**

How dare you say that my behaviour is unacceptable  
So condescending unnecessarily critical  
I have the tendency of getting very physical  
So watch your step cause if I do you'll need a miracle

Lil opened the car door. Tala had just pulled up into the school parking lot and she could already feel the overwhelming glares bear down on her. Sighing she slung her school bag over her shoulder and closed the door.

Lil glanced over to Tala. His face was expressionless as usually. It was either nothing or his stupid smirk. He moved around the car, stepping in time with her stride as they walked up the school steps. Softly he placed his arm around her waist, signifying that she was his and anyone who had a thought should stop thinking it now.

Lil could feel the glares intensify. Even the girls who were avoiding looking at them were glaring from behind their books. Was this what it was like to date Tala Vakov?

Tina bounded up beside them, dragging Ozuma in tow. "How you guys? Haven't seen you for a, mmm, whole day."

Lil rolled her eyes, using this opportunity to ease out of Tala's brace to walk next to Tina. "You live with me so I have seen you the whole weekend and more." Lil could instantly feel the glares behind her back subside slightly.

Tina tilted her head, smiling sheepishly. "Yeah I guess, but I haven't seen hunka spunk here for a day and I am curious as to why everyone is staring at him."

Tala just glanced over at Tina and smirked. Shrugging his shoulders lightly he replied with "I dunno" and "I am as usual."

Tina raised an eyebrow and sighed, "Helpful."

Tala stopped at a junction in the corridor, pulling Lil to a stop with him. "Well I got to go to my locker so I'll see you in form." She nodded in reply, smiling, as he kissed the tips of her knuckles before walking off.

Ozuma stepped up from behind to her side. "Are you sure you know what you are doing?"

Lil sighed and looked sadly up at him, "No, I'm not sure, but I can't help but love him and that scares me."

He wanted to say something but his words just built a blockage in his throat. He didn't agree, but she looked just so happy with him. Through he could not just shake the guy's reputation. "If he hurts you, I will hurt him."

"Don't talk like that. Give him a chance ok, for me. I think there is more to him then he allows anyone to see. When he's around me I dunno, he's not... the renowned Tala Valkov. Jeez, I think I've thought and judged him against his name so many times this weekend." Lil looked back up at Ozuma and smiled. "He's a good guy, just let me show you."

Ozuma laughed and followed after Lil and Tina as they headed towards form. "That'll be the day."

---+---

"Man you work fast. Have you had her already?" Lee leaned up against the locker beside Tala, fiddling eagerly with the cuff of his sleeve.

"What do you think?" Tala closed the locker, leaning back against it to face the rest of the group. "It's only been the weekend since she agreed to go out with me."

"Getting rusty I see. You would have moved on by now if this was any other girl. How long has it been?" Kai didn't even raise his head, but Tala could still see his piercing maroon eyes beneath the large tuft of hair that swept across his face to one side.

Tala smirked and flicked his head, removing the stray hairs from his face. "It won't be much longer. I have her right where I want her." Tala ignored the immense guilt that started to claw at his heart.

---+---

Lil stared down at what she thought was mash and peas. The brown soup that slopped around on her tray made her stomach churn. With a swift movement she disposed of it quickly in the trash. Sighing she sat down next to Max who was pushing his around idly with his fork.

"I hear they are trying to poison us," she grumbled sarcastically as she crossed her arms and leant forward.

"A tad extreme, but highly plausible," Max gave up his hopeless search for real food between the layers of mush, smiling he turned to Lil. "So... you..."

"And Tala? True," Lil finished, smiling she turned to see his reaction. His face was a mixture of disgust and utter disbelief, which was not a surprise. "You look like I have just committed a horrible act."

"Well close to it. Are you sure? Lil this has all the makings for disaster. I have never seen anyone who has gone out with Tala last long or ever stay happy."

Max's words dug an extra hole of doubt into her mind. Sighing she replaced her cheeky smile with a frown and returned to staring at the grains in the table top. "I wish everyone would stop telling me I have made a mistake, and if what you say is true, which I don't believe is so… then allow me to be happy for this short time. At least I should get something from this." Lil chuckled at the last thought.

Max smiled, leaning over he took her into his arms and gave her a hug. "Sorry, I'm your friend. I will support you in whatever you do. Know that I always have your back."

Lil smiled. Soaking in the warmth of his body she hugged him back, rubbing cycles on his back till she went for his sides. Reducing him to tears as she tickled him, "N-o tr-tr-truCE! AHAHA... ok o-k!"

Lil backed off after Max swung back trying to get away, which ended in him landing back down in the dirt.

"Oh my god Lil! Never knew you could reduce Max to that." Mariah giggled loudly, as Ray and her sat down adjacent to them. They both laughed as Max pulled himself back into his seat, dirt patterning one side of his cheek.

Ray suddenly went silent. Mariah stopped laughing, her face flooded with total surprise. Lil was about to turn around to see what had got them when a gentle hand on her back told her exactly who it was. "You're going to tarnish you reputation by sitting here." She stated, slightly amused.

Tala just smiled and placed his tray beside her, taking the seat without a thought. "Fuck my reputation."

The tension at the table started to build. No one spoke. Mariah was still in an utter mode of shock. Her jaw would drop once in awhile, causing Ray to grumble. The smirk that finally laced Tala's lips after he noticed was the last straw. Ray slammed his hands on the table, causing all the trays to jump. "I can't take this. Your constant gaping at him is making me... ah!"

Lil chuckled as Mariah shot back into reality, realising how upset Ray was.

"Oh don't get jealous."

"I'm not jealous. I'm angry."

"Don't be angry at me! I can't take you being angry at me."

"Well then don't sit there looking like such a fish."

"I'm sorry, but I'm completely shocked."

"Shocked...? He's sitting at our table. I think everyone is slightly shocked."

"I know, but I just don't understand."

"OH YOU ARE THE MOST CLUELESS PERSON I KNOW."

"Oh but I'm the cutest you know as well." Mariah pouted and battered her eye lids effectively. Ray started to calm down, allowing her to rest her head on his shoulder.

He took in another deep breath. "True."

"Um, guys, 'he' has a name and 'he' is sitting just here." Mariah and Ray both looked at Lil before glancing over to Tala who found this whole situation highly amusing. The largest grin they all had ever seen sat from ear to ear on his face. "Tala is sitting here because he wants to."

"And because his girlfriend is at this table." Tala chucked in, causing Lil to turn bright red. "Oops, so not all of them know. Ah, I'm a fool."

Mariah squealed in an unnameable high note. "YOU'RE DATING HIM! I KNEW IT"

Lil raised a finger quickly to her lips, hushing Mariah. Her cheeks continued to turn a deeper shade of red by the minute. This was not unnoticed by Tala, as it added to the amusement of it all for him. Her face flushed with the hot red tinge made him smile.

Tina arrived slightly unnoticed in the commotion. Placing her tray down next to Ray, she managed to catch the gist of the conversation. "What, you mean you don't know...?"

Mariah whined loudly and pouted, crossing her arms huffily across her chest.

Tala raised an eyebrow in disbelief that someone would behave in such a childish manner. Leaning over he whispered softly into Lil's ear. "Does she always behave like that?"

Lil laughed and nodded her head. This drew the attention of Mariah, who started to stare her down. Lil shifted her gaze, avoiding Mariah's. A sudden movement beside her made her freak slightly. She soon discovered that Tala had secretly moved his hand down to her leg and had started fiddling seductively with the fabric of her skirt.

She smiled moving her hand down to his. She stopped his persistence by grasping his warm fingers between hers. All doubts left her mind and she felt satisfied in this subtle game of secrecy.

Tala relaxed. The holding of her hand; the feeling of her cool flesh against his, gave him a feeling that made him surprisingly content. Usually he would be in a more intimate position with a girl. An arm around their shoulders, resting over the top of their chest or around the waist to better hold them, but just this simple act of affection was the most intimacy he had ever felt. And it was nice.

Tina noticed the pleased smile on Lil's lips and she smiled in her own happiness at seeing her friend that way.

Ozuma sat hesitantly down beside Tina. The look of horror masked well on his features. Apart from a few tell tale signs that Tina picked up instantly. Chuckling, she kissed him on the cheek and stole his cup cake which earned an annoyed glance.

"Ozuma," Ozuma looked up at the mention of his name. Tala looked back at him. "My father is away for the afternoon and I wondered if you wanted to come and test out the new cars he has just shipped in."

Ozuma couldn't help but stare at him for a few minutes in astonishment.

Tala leant forward and looked down the table. "You can come to if you would like Max, Ray."

The table sat in slight hesitance for a second before Max eagerly agreed followed closely by Ray. Ozuma started to have doubts on whether his original depictions of Tala were really true. "Yeah, that would be awesome."

"Cool. So I'll meet you at Hamper Tracks about 3.30 then." Tala felt it necessary to squeeze Lil's hand to reassure her. She turned and smiled at him. The fact he was making an effort to be friendly with her friends surprised her and comforted her. Did he do this to everyone?

Tala smiled back, leaning forward he kissed her on the cheek. He pulled back, quickly glancing around at the faces at the table, to see if his actions where accepted. He felt a wave of relief. Max had a small but noticeable smile as did Ray, Ozuma looked blank but he could not sense any hostility. The fact that he was checking for approval from them shocked him. He returned to looking at his food to hide any emotional cracks that might appear. The warmth of Lil's hand in his, the fact that her friends allowed him to touch her, made his body feel warm deep down inside. He didn't need approval, he didn't need to touch her, but for once in his life he actually wanted it.

--+--

Lil lay unmoving on the end of his bed. Her head resting on the bend of her arm as she stared up at him. He was busily packing a duffle bag full of what appeared to be body suites and helmets. She smiled as he stopped and looked over. His heart skipped a beat. She was watching him so intently. He actually felt nervous.

"Big Brother is watching me," the sarcasm dripped from his words. She just laughed and rolled over so that her back was to him. A sudden urge to hold her overcame him. Silently he walked over to her and grabbing her by the shoulders he rolled her onto her back, leaning over her, and stopping so his lips hovered over hers.

"Just do it," She whispered. Her breath caressed his lips and the next second he held her in a passionate kiss.

Lil pulled back slowly. Placing her hands on his chest she created a resistance. "You're going to be late to your debut."

He looked up quickly at the clock. "Shit I am. Shit. I have to drive you home as well."

Lil shook her head and smiled at him. "No just go there. I'll hang around here. I dunno, I might even take a limo home."

He looked back at her, making sure she was looking in his eyes, "You sure?"

"Just go!" Lil stated sternly, giving him a light shove. Tala turned and grabbed his duffle bag. He was leaving the room when a thought gripped him. He slowed down and paused, turning he smiled back at her. "See you when I get back." Tala found himself actually hoping that he would see her when he got back and that thought shocked him... and it showed.

--+--

Tala pulled up in front of Ozuma, Max and Ray in the parking lot. Ozuma was leaning against his car, arms crossed. Max and Ray were talking beside him.

Tala switched his car off, music instantly stopping. He took a deep breath in and grabbed his bag. Stepping out of the car everyone turned towards him.

"Hi." They all responded in return.

"So what exactly are we going to be doing?" Ozuma moved away from his car and walked over to Tala.

"I'll show you once we get inside the track complex. But before that you need these." Tala opened his bag and handed all three of them a black racing suite and helmet. "I'm telling you, you're going to enjoy this." They followed Tala in as he started for the gates. They walked up the grey cement steps, as they reached the top they could see down onto the track. It was different, all it was, was a large oval size slab of concrete. At each end had what looked like goal nets, linked to two white posts. In the middle was a painted circle and around it were four parked cars. Two yellow brand new Toyota's and two brand new red Citroen's.

All four proceeded down the stairs and onto the large court. Max, Ray and Ozuma turned as the lights of an Ambulance attracted their attention.

"What are we doing exactly?" Ozuma turned to Tala, starting to get doubts.

Tala smiled and walked over to a red Citroen. "Ever heard of Automobile soccer?" All three of them shook their heads. "Well I hope your driving skills are up to scratch 'cause we are going to be playing soccer, but in these babies." Tala patted the car lightly.

"This is going to be awesome!" Max beamed, quickly he pulled on his suite and helmet. He headed over to a yellow Toyota. Ray followed his lead and got into the other Toyota.

Ozuma suited up and headed to the last car. "What happens if we crash?"

Tala just smiled and slid into his car. "It doesn't matter. We use this to test the cars."

A large grin spread across Ozuma's face. He slid into his car and turned it on. The small car roared to life. He drove around the circle once before setting up behind Tala's car. The radio in the middle of the car crackle to life, Tala's voice projected out of it. "If you press the red button you can communicate with all of the four vehicles. If you press the white then you talk between your teammate only. This is like any other game of soccer. The goal is to get the ball in the net. Here it comes now."

Ozuma looked up as a man in black rolled a massive, one metre high yellow soccer ball onto the oval and positioned it in the middle of the circle.

Tala's voice crackled once again through the radio. "The start consists of two cars racing to claim the ball. You can tap it with any part of the vehicle and you can do anything with the cars as you like. Just try to stay in as long as possible to make it interesting. So hope you guys have fun."

Ozuma grinned and griped the steering wheel. "Ozuma."

"Yeah?"

"You can go for the first claim if you like."

"Yeah I can do that." Definitely a sport for people with money, he thought with slight bitterness as he drove to the outside of the circle. He could see Ray position up on the other side.

The radio crackled to life but this time an unknown male voice barked through. "Take your positions. Ready. Five, Four, Three, Two, One, Go!"

Ozuma slammed his foot on the pedal shifting quickly up through the gears. The car speed forward, he closed in on the ball and smacked it. It flew up in the air over the top of Ray. A quick lock of the wheel and Ozuma swerved past Ray, chasing quickly after Tala as he pushed the ball towards the net. Max suddenly came up from the outside of Tala. Max sped up and swung out in front pushing the ball off to the left. Tala slammed into the rear corner of Max.

Ozuma could see the ball rolling towards him. He hit the accelerator and started pushing the ball. He could see Ray coming up from behind. The net started to get closer, he was nearly in shooting range and then BANG! Ray side swiped him. Ozuma was sent into a full out spin. The car skidded finally to a halt after a few seconds. Ozuma could feel his heart pumping.

"Ozuma are you alright?" All he could do was laugh, this was just too exciting.

"Yeah Tala, I'm fine." Ozuma shifted the car back into gear. He took off after Ray who was trying to push the ball around just in front of the nets. Ozuma shot out to the left where the ball was open. He speed up, heading for the ball straight on, but he decided to take it a step further. Ray was slow, trying to not lose the ball. Ozuma kept heading straight, it looked like he was about to miss the ball when he slammed the handbrake on and flung the wheel around, powering the car into a full on side drift. The rear side of his boot slammed into the ball sending it ploughing into the goal net. Ozuma cheered, ignoring the fact Ray smacked lightly into the back of him.

"Show off," Tala's slightly amused voice crackled through. "But very well played, now let's see what else you can do."

Ozuma laughed, turning the car back on he headed back to the circle. "Alright partner. I want to see what you can do."

------------------

Well i hope you enjoyed the next installment. Please review i love to hear your comments on how the story is fairing in your eyes. Well will be updating next week. Forever Red


	15. When dating a God Tip two:

_I do not own Beyblade, but I do own the plot. The music belongs to the bands which sing them. The opening lyrics are by Maroon5 and the song is called 'Harder to Breathe'. So enjoy this original piece of Fanfiction and please respect my wishes and do not copy and distribute this writing in any way, shape or form without my consent. That said relax and rejoice in the bliss of creativity!_

_Xoxo The-Red-Phoenix_

_Harder To Breathe_

**When dating a God. Tip two: They can never be judged by mortal concepts**

You drain me dry and make me wonder why I'm even here  
This Double Vision I was seeing is finally clear  
You want to stay but you know very well I want you gone  
Not fit to funkin' tread the ground that I'm walking on

Tala opened his door. The room was pitch black, making it difficult for him to see anything. The only light that helped, emitted from his alarm clock, which reminded him how late it actually was. He had lost track of time after the tracks, as he and the boys had gone around to Max's for a few drinks afterwards. Tala dumped his duffle bag where he guessed his sofa was. Crossing an unknown distance, he fiddled around his desk till he found the light switch, flicking it on. The room instantly flooded with a soft yellow glow.

Sighing he started to stuff the contents of his duffle bag down the laundry chute. Fatigue slowly started to grip him as he stripped to his boxers. Discarding the garments as well down the chute. Scratching his stomach subconsciously Tala wondered back over to the desk and switched the light off. Yawing, he gratefully closed the gap between himself and his bed. Pulling back the sheets he hurriedly shuffled in. The cool fabric on his skin made him even more tired. He rolled over, suddenly realising something warm was accompanying him. Straining in the dark he made out the faint outline of a body. The softness of her breathing and smell of her hair told him that it was her. He rolled onto his back, placing his hands behind his head he stared into the dark abyss where his ceiling would have been.

He was unsure of what to do. He did hope that she had stayed, but never did he expect that she would. He could hear her breathing, the slow rhythm of her taking in and letting out air started to relax him. Slowly and subconsciously he started to breathe in time with her. The fact that she was so close to him, lying in his bed with that nothing that had happened or that was expected, made him feel slightly uneasy. He lay staring at nothing, just listening to her breathing. The infrequent words that she mumbled made him smile.

_'What am I suppose to do? I dunno what to do.'_

Tala for once did something that went against that he usually did in such a situation. He rolled over and slung an arm around her hip, giving a slight tug, he pulled her body right up against his. He got close to her.

She murmured softly before rolling her head to the side. Still in sleep she pressed up against his chin with the top of her head.

Tala could smell the fragrance of her perfume. The mixture of jasmine, cinnamon and fruits filled the air around his nostrils. She was so small within his arms, so fragile, yet so warm. Feeling at peace with everything, Tala allows himself to drift off in a mixture of smells and warmth that left him with a smile on his face.

--+--

Morning flooded into Tala's bedroom as the curtains automatically withdrew on the dot. Lil moaned groggily. Her eyes slowly fluttered open to great the day with a cold mind set. She smiled with pleasure as Tala's peaceful face greeted her.

The sheets had shifted during the night and now rested low on his hips. She watched his muscular torso as it moved in and out with every breath he took. Lil noticed his ethnically pale skin for the first time. The bold contrast between his crimson hair and pale skin made his features seem even more spectacular and captivating.

Lil followed the outline of his body with her eyes. Starting with the slender dip of his muscles near his hips, she continued all the way back up to his face, where a pair of amused crystal blue orbs met her. Her checks flushed a slight tinge of pink as she smiled and diverted her gaze to the pillow.

"Nice to wake up to isn't it," Tala joked as she finally looked back at him.

Lil poked her tongue out in response and rolled over. "That's what you think," she muttered softly.

Lil squeaked in shock as Tala snaked an arm around her body and pulled her against his body. His breathe warming her ear as he breathed, his chest warming her back as it moved in and out. "How was last night?" Lil murmured as sleep threatened to take hold of her again.

"It was really good. I hope the guys enjoyed themselves."

Lil shuffled around in her spot till she faced him again. "Why are you doing this?"

"What do you mean why?"

Lil searched his face for any clue. "Why are you making an effort to be friends with my friends?"

Tala found himself searching for an answer. It was true, why was he trying. He didn't need it for what he thought he needed to do. He searched the Tala he knew for an answer and was met with nothing. Finally he just sighed and shrugged.

Lil just left it. She knew she'd get nothing direct in reply. She tucked her head snugly under his chin and rested her arm across his body. "Well whatever the reason. You have really impressed me."

Tala just smiled and closed his eyes. A thought slipped though the guards in his mind and drifted into consciousness. _'Good'_

--+--

"Did you see when I turned that car into a full lock and went into a full out spin? Man that was crazy." Ray continued his rant about the car soccer, even though it was obvious no one was listening.

Tala rolled his eyes, smirking as Ozuma mimicked the same motion. Max yawned and stretched his arms out before resting one on Tala's shoulder. "Dude, I never knew you were that cool."

Tala looked down at Max's arm and frowned. Max smiled sheepishly and quickly removed it. Tala shifted his backpack carefully. "There is plenty you don't know about me. Like how I'm the King."

Ozuma laughed and shook his head. "You my friend are a total pompous." Everyone laughed causing Tala to glare at Ozuma, who just laughed harder.

"Oi, Tala!" Tala turned to see Lee standing at the other end of the corridor, a disgusted look visible on his face even from that distance as he called Tala over with his hand.

Tala broke away from the group. "Hey I'll see you guys later ok."

Max, Ray and Ozuma just nodded. Proceeding in the direction they were originally heading.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Lee snarled as soon as Tala was in ears shot.

"What the heck do you think I am doing!" Tala snapped back, pushing roughly passed Lee and continued on.

Lee quickly caught up, walking in stride. "You were socialising with those baboons. Are you their friend!...?"

Tala shot Lee a sharp look warning him to back off. "No. I'm your friend aren't I."

Lee grabbed Tala's arm and pulled him roughly to a halt. "Look here. I have never seen you **ever** go out of your way to be friends with the chick you're trying to lay's friends. It's not like you man and it's starting to show. You haven't been out hoe snagging with us for weeks. It's all because of her isn't it!"

Tala growled and grasped Lee's shoulders tightly. Slamming him up against the lockers. "Don't you dare question my actions!" _'and don't you dare insult her!'_ Tala glared down at Lee. He was furious and Lee could tell. The crystal blue depths of his eyes started to turn a dark shade of blue.

Lee took in a quick breath trying to match Tala's gaze. "I'm just saying..."

"Well don t say anything then. Your stupid remarks are just infuriating." Tala released Lee from his grasp. Swinging his bag back on his shoulder Tala gave Lee one last glare before storming off.

--+--

"Long time no see Tala." Tala looked down at Kai in reply as he rounded the corner, taking up a seat on the stained blue couch facing the others. The back of the history building was an excellent hangout. Especially when no one ever wondered out around them, partly because they knew that the guys were there.

Tala just grunted, looking up briefly as Lee followed him in. They exchanged looks before Lee took up a seat next to Kai.

Johnny gave Tala a brief side glance before pulling out a small bag of weed from his pocketed and proceeded to make cones. "You know Tala," Jonny fiddled with the paper, managing to keep eye contact with Tala as he did. "We haven't seen you in awhile. What have you been doing?"

Tala lent back taking in Lee's stern looks and Kai's judging stare. "You know I have been working on the chick."

"The one from the party," Kai mused as Johnny handed him a joint.

"Still haven't nailed her have you. Lee even got action from Spencer's sister that night at the club." Johnny looked over at Lee who smiled. "Now that was something. I think I had claw marks on my back for weeks," Lee boasted, crossing his arms smugly.

Tala sat back and listened. For the first time he actually felt disgusted by the way they talked about the girls. He even started to feel slightly disgusted in himself. He use to talk like that and he use to do it regularly. "She's a bit of a challenge." Tala murmured half heartedly.

"Hope it's worth it. Your reputation is starting to be questioned and if it's one thing I can't stand its reputations being tainted. Michael let his guard down, he got married and now he's practically an outcast." Kai stated sternly, blowing a cloud of smoke out above his head.

Tala hung his head. He couldn't think of anything to say. He needed his reputation, it was all he had. All he was. He tried to picture himself without Kai, Johnny and Lee and found nothing. He had grown up with these guys. He'd known Kai since they both were brought into this world. Heck their mothers shared the same floor in the delivery ward. They were practically brothers.

He then pictured Lil. Her long silky treads of brown hair twisted between his fingers; the smell of her fruity perfume; the look in her chocolate coloured eyes when she saw him. How they glowed. He imaged the feel of her small frame up against his and he became surprisingly warm. A smile started to lace his lips absently.

"Why so amused?" Tala looked up at Kai and dealt him a blank expression. He had slipped and in front of the worst person. Kai noticed things that the average person couldn't and he's just handed him a slip up on a silver platter.

"Just hand me a joint will you." Tala snapped, grabbing one off Johnny who was smirking in amusement.

--+--

"Boys will be boys." Tina grumbled as she sat herself down on Lil's bed. Lil Lay on the floor randomly, staring up at the ceiling happily. "He's up at the gym, working on his fitness. We'll be his witness." Tina jokingly sung, revealing the true point of their discussion.

"Tala and Ozuma can't have bodies like that and not work out alot. I mean GOD have you seen Tala's body! I can't believe a body like that would find me." Lil giggled rolling onto her side, resting on her arm as she gazed up at Tina.

"Dude, um, I was at the dance and Tala was only in black paint. I know what you're getting and it must be heaven. Though Ozuma is mighty, mighty fine himself." Tina smiled, her thoughts drifting off into places Lil didn't want to think about.

"It makes me feel lazy" Lil grumbled.

"Man, if you can eat all you want, not exercise and still keep that figure I wouldn't bother." Tina blurted out.

"True, I'll be the lazy one." Lil smiled and laughed. "Tina I truly am surprised this happened to me. I mean I am going out with Tala Valkov. Stud, womaniser, which I have to admit is a title I am not very fond of, but beside the point, Tala!"

Tina laughed at her friend's utter astonishment. "Lil you're hot. You are caring, you are a best friend and you're sweet. I think he doesn't deserve you and should be grateful you found him."

"Who doesn't deserve who?" Tina and Lil both turned in unison to see two very tired looking males standing in the corridor. Tala was giving a 'tell me' look while Ozuma just raised his eyebrow.

"Don't worry," Tina and Lil both blurted out in reply, which caused the boys to look even more intrigued.

After a silent resilience both boys gave up and sat down. "Hey come to mention it your house has been quite dead lately, where's the folks?"

Lil rolled over so she could face Tala. "Well my brother has been forced into rehab, so he's going to be there for the next couple of weeks, even though he wanted to be here for me. Mum has sorted out that dick head from the dance, so she is now visiting relatives to recuperate and Dad has been called away on business to Iran and won't be back for the next four weeks."

"Sounds like my house, sort of. Though I wish my brother would be checked into a mental asylum," Tala muttered back.

Lil laughed, with a slight rock she rolled up into a sitting position. "Your brother isn't that bad." Tala sent her a glance saying 'you got to be kidding'. Lil smiled feeling slightly stupid, a small blush creeping over her cheeks.

Ozuma grabbed Tina and planted a kiss straight on her lips. Resting his head on her shoulder he muttered something which made her giggle. "I think we will be off. Ozuma and I have heaps to do." Tina ignored Lil's looks of 'yeah I know you do' as she stood. "I'll be back here about 10."

"Yeah alright, but remember we have school tomorrow." Tina nodded at Lil and with a quick wave of her hand and a tug on Ozuma's arm they we round the corner. The slam of the front door confirmed they were gone.

Tala and Lil sat in silence. Lil stared at the tips of her toes, as she contemplated whether or not she could actually touch them. A quick movement to her side and Tala had swiftly positioned her into his lap. He slung an arm around her back, looking at her face as she smiled. He dipped his head down grasping her lips in a passionate lock. Lil felt her body swell with happiness as she kissed him back in return. She gasped in shock as he lifted her with ease up into the air and carried her over to the bed. Laying her down Tala took up a position next to her. Lil rolled over on her side, slinging an arm across his chest, resting her head in the cove of his shoulder.

"So how was the gym?" "Good as always." Tala moved so he could hold her closer to his body.

"How was working out with Ozuma?" Lil closed her eyes taking in the fresh smell of soap. "That guy is crazier than me. He works so hard and pushes himself so much." Tala smiled taking up stroking the side of Lil's leg.

"Tala," "Yeah," "How long have we been going out for?" Tala stopped what he was doing and looked down at Lil, her large brown eyes staring up at him from under her lush dark lashes. Tala searched his mind, counting from days after the ball to now. "Around a month and a bit," the realisation of how long they had been going out hit him hard and he began to feel slightly panicked.

He had been going out with her for a month and he hadn't slept with her nor had they really done anything serious. All they had done was get really close. He had made friends with her friends, hung out with them as a group.

'_Is Kai right? Am I really losing who I am? I have never gone out with someone for this long. This should have ended weeks ago.' _Tala thought of ending it, but he couldn't. He would think 'yes' then his heart would scream 'no' even louder. He found himself in a state of emotional confusion. This was unknown territory and it was way out of his comfort zone.

"Wow, ok then. Shows how much I pay attention to time." Lil noticed the rigidness in his body and didn't like it at all. "You ok? Have I said something to upset you?" Then thought suddenly hit Lil. Of cause he had never dated someone for this long. _'Fuck, I have screwed up. He's going to get rid of me. I'm passed my use by date. He must be thinking of dumping me right now. He never dated anyone for this long, Max warned me. How could I be so stupid!'_

Tears started to roll down Lil's face. The wet drops rolling all the way down onto Tala's shirt, soaking into the fabric. The dampness of his shirt brought Tala instantly out of his conflicting thoughts. He looked down at Lil to find her crying. Without thinking he sat up pulling her closer into her arms, holding her close.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Panic set into his voice as he looped a finger under her chin and tilted her head up so he could see her face. Lil pulled her head back down and diverted her eyes.

"Don't... don't worry. I-I..." Lil blabbered, tears flowing quicker down her cheeks. Lil tried to get away by but Tala grabbed her, pulling her back against his body.

Tala wasn't thinking of anything else. She was crying and it made him upset that she was. She was happy a second ago. Was it something he did?

Lil grabbed at the fabric of his shirt, buddling the material into her hands. "Don-... –o. Don't... lea-...me..." Tala managed to catch a few words as Lil held her face against his body.

"I'm not going anywhere. What made you get that idea? Lil stop crying, just stop. There is no reason for you to cry. I'm not dead." Tala pressed. The fact she was crying and that it made him sad was starting to frustrate him. He wanted to stop feeling like this. "Lil gather yourself."

Lil tried to hold back her tears but it just made her gasps for air worse. "Sorry, I'm, I'm sorry." Lil moved suddenly, taking Tala by surprise. She managed to get up of the bed and run into the bathroom.

Tala jumped up off the bed. Following quickly after her, he tried to turn the door handle to the bathroom but it was locked. He started to bang on the door but Lil didn't reply. "Lil open up. What is wrong?" Tala thought back on what he had said but couldn't find anything that could trigger such a reaction. "Lil!" He persisted, banging louder on the door.

Lil ignored the banging. She stared into the mirror, the tears had started to slow down but the feeling of utter despair still filled her body. _'This is stupid. Pull yourself together girl. You knew that this would be coming.' _Lil gripped the rim of basin tight, her knuckles started to turn white. _'Stop crying. Don't show him your tears. He must think you're an absolute fool Lil Manika, a FOOL!'_ Lil focused her glare on her reflection, forcing the tears back. Pulling them deep down inside.

She heard a loud crack and whipped around. The door splintered down the frame, swinging violently open as the handle bent in. Tala flew in; grabbing her around the shoulders he took her back into his brace.

"Lil tell me what is wrong and I am not letting you go or leaving before you do." He stated sternly, staring down into her eyes telling her he was serious.

Lil hung her head, refusing to look at him. "Lil," he warned, raising his voice slightly. "Tell me."

"It's stupid," Lil shrugged but couldn't get Tala's hands off her shoulders.

"Lil," Tala pressed again.

"Fine! Ok, fine! I got scared, alright. When you went all stiff and silent after I asked how long we had been dating for I realised. I realised that you haven't been out with any girl for this long. You're Tala Valkov. I got scared, because I really like you and I thought you were going to break up with me." Lil dropped her head lower, avoiding his face. She felt stupid. He was so going to break up with her now for sure.

Tala was taken back. She cared for him, she really cared for him. If he was who he used to be, he would have just laughed in her face, in fact he wouldn't even be here with her right now. But the truth was really that all the girls he had ever been with didn't really care for him, they wanted Tala Valkov. Sex god; Mr. Player; the guy with all the smooth moves, but Lil didn't. She wanted him and it was the fact that she still thought he was Tala Valkov and that he would hurt her made him very angry at himself.

"True, I was in shock that we had been going out for that long and I won't hide it, I was thinking of ending it." He felt Lil cringe in his grasp. "But I'm not Tala Valkov anymore and Tala Valkov would end it, but I'm just Tala Lil. I'm just Tala and I want to be with you." The fact he spoke so freely of what he was thinking made him feel... good. He noticed as Lil started to raise her head, daring to look at him. Tala quickly perked Lil's chin up with his hand and stared into her eyes. "I'm not braking up with you. I'm not leaving you and I will not hurt you." With that he locked her lips in a kiss.

Lil pulled back. The joy and relief the swarmed her entire body made her smile and glow. Tala smiled and held her close. His gaze drifted back to the door and he cringed. "Ah, I will pay for that." Lil looked at what was left of her bathroom door and couldn't help but laugh.

Well i hope you enjoyed it. I have noticed a large character change but it is all for the best you all shall see XD can't wait to hear your comments.

xx Red


	16. When dating a God Tip three:

_I do not own Beyblade, but I do own the plot. The music belongs to the bands which sing them. The opening lyrics are by Maroon5 and the song is called 'Harder to Breathe'. So enjoy this original piece of Fanfiction and please respect my wishes and do not copy and distribute this writing in any way, shape or form without my consent. That said relax and rejoice in the bliss of creativity!_

_Xoxo The-Red-Phoenix_

_Harder To Breathe_

**When dating a God. Tip three: Beware of their skills that can blow your mind**

When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love  
You'll understand what I mean when I say  
There's no way we're gonna give up  
And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe

Tala smiled as she sat herself down in his lap. Her tray of food balanced barely on her hand.

"Crazy bitch," he laughed as she tried to kiss him at the same time.

She laughed and managed to place her tray next to his, while also managing to spill her choc milk and losing her soap all through the tray. Lil frowned and just stole Tala's roll from his tray instead.

"Oi, that's mine." Lil poked her tongue out at him, biting exaggeratedly into the bread to rub it in more. "Ok that's it, it's over."

"No it's not, because you like me." Lil smiled kissing Tala. Tala smirked starting to poke her so she squirmed uncontrollably around on his lap.

"Give, give." Lil squealed.

Everyone else at the table just laughed. They had all become accustomed to the daily antics of this particular couple. Max managed to grab his choc milk before Lil's wild flying arm nearly knocked it over.

"Alright that's it. Spilling your own choc milk is fine, but as soon as threat is placed upon my milk I have to draw the line. Cease your imprudence at once!" Max snapped jokingly while making his point clear.

Tala stopped and sent Max an amused smirk. "You sound like my father and that's an insult."

Max rolled his eyes but sensing the coast was clear set his choc milk back down on his tray.

The table was crowded as usual, since the group of friends was quite large. Tala, Lil, Max, Ozuma, Tina and Emily managed to position themselves on one side while, Ray, Hilary, Salima, Oliver and Enrique squeezed on the other.

Mariah wondered up to the table and the look on everyone's face reflected the same thought. No one moved.

"I'm having a party tomorrow night. Since it's Friday and my parents are away for the weekend." Mariah handed tiny pink invites out around the table. This caused a sudden flurry of chatter amongst the occupants.

Lil gratefully took the invite. She had nothing planned and going to another party with Tala since well the pool party, was going to be great.

"The whole year is invited basically. Well I got to go hand out more invites, so I'll see you all later."

Lil waved goodbye before actually reading the small square piece of paper.

You're invited to Mariah's Friday Bash

1633 Royal Court Drive Wimbledon

Starts 8pm Ends n/a

No need to RSVP come or don't

B.Y.O

"Want to go?" Lil flashed the piece of paper in Tala's face, who nodded slowly in reply.

"Shall I get us driven in or shall we just stay the night?"

Lil mused on that point. "I think we should get driven in and if we want to get picked up we just call."

Tala nodded. Since that was sorted he wanted to try to finish eating his food. The fact that all his hash browns were gone made him frown. "Lil," he growled. She just smiled sheepishly in return.

--+--

The car pulled up into the driveway. The sleek black Rolls Royce was the state of the art luxury machine that his Dad had to have.

"Sir, shall I park the car or are we departing soon." Tala looked at the chauffeur through the glass divider.

"Shouldn't be too long, I'll just go get her." Tala opened the door before the chauffeur had time to exit and open it himself.

Tala walked up to the front door and knocked. He could hear movement inside. A few minutes more and the door opened to reveal Lil in a very pretty purple smock dress and high heels.

"Sorry," she muttered as she stepped out onto the veranda. "I just couldn't seem to find anything."

Tala just smiled, he couldn't help but laugh as Lil fumbled through her bag looking for her keys. "Damn my luck tonight. What time is it?"

Tala lifted up his jacket sleeve. "It's 8.20."

"Shit we're late." Lil finally found her keys and she shoved it quickly into the lock.

"Well the fashionable time to be late is twenty minutes and since there is two of us, we still have another twenty minutes to arrive in fashion." Lil laughed at Tala's droll remark.

"Good evening Miss." Lil smiled and nodded at the chauffeur as he opened the car door for her.

Lil slid into the car as gracefully as she could. Tala followed closely behind making sure nothing was hanging out as the chauffeur closed the door.

Lil corrected her black high heeled shoes so they sat more comfortably. "How long will it take us to get to Wimbledon?"

"About fifteen minutes madam." The chauffeur noted as he pulled out of the driveway.

"Fashionably late I believe is the term." Lil laughed as Tala smirked amusingly back at her.

--+--

They pulled into the driveway of 1633 and Lil couldn't help but to allow her jaw to drop. "Am I the only one who lives in a normal size house?"

"It's not that huge." Tala eyed the premises with little interest

"Says the spoilt little rich kid," Lil shot back jokingly.

The driveway was lined with cars of all makes and designs. The actual volume of motor vehicle amazed Lil.

When they finally stopped the chauffeur quickly opened the door. Lil stepped out onto the gravel driveway. The large white three story house loamed over them. They proceeded towards the blue double doors where a large burly man stood in a black suite. The fabric seemed to stretch uncomfortably over his arm muscles as he held up a clip board.

"Names," he barked as they stopped in front of him.

"Eh, Lil Manika and Tala Valkov," he searched through a few pages before he highlighted off their names.

"You may enter. Proceed right down the corridor to the very end. Number one rule, do not brake or take anything." He gave them a stern glance as he opened the door and let them in.

The corridor was extremely long with numerous closed doors on either side. Tala tried to open one but it was locked. "That was an interesting welcome." He mused as he continued down the corridor, towards where the music started to get louder.

They reached the very end of the hallway and were met with a single white door. "This must be it then." Turning the handle Lil opened the door and they both emerged into a strobe light flashing room.

It was a massive space, from the decor it must have been used as a ballroom. The room was dimly lit, with mass bodies squirming to the hip hop beats. The dance floor lead out to what Lil could see, a large terrace, which lead out to the garden.

"Let's find out where the others are before we settle in." Tala nodded and followed after Lil, grabbing her hand securely as they moved through the throngs of people.

Lil proceeded outside as she found nobody she was friends with inside. Then in the very corner of the terrace, sitting on a collection of iron benches was Max, Ozuma, Tina, Oliver and Enrique. Lil hugged them all as she sat down on a spare seat. Tina was droopy, her head swaying everywhere as she tried to rest against Ozuma.

"She's drunk." Ozuma nodded in reply as he took another sip of his UDL. Max sipped on a cruiser as Enrique and Oliver enjoyed their high class Jim Bean.

"I'm not drunk." Came Tina's druggy reply as she managed to miss Ozuma's shoulder for the millionth attempt.

Lil laughed, taking her vodka mixed with cranberry from Tala as he took out his own bottle of bourbon. Lil quickly proceeded to start drinking.

Lil looked up at the backyard which was still at the stage of idling chit chatting teens, "So where is Ray and Mariah?"

"Contorting their bodies in vulgar positions to try to please the most disturbing regions of their cranium, in a fashion which they believe is associated with the word dance." Oliver stated holding his drink up, his eyes staring at it in interest as if he had just noticed something highly unusual.

"He can't hold his drinks. He's only had a couple of sips. He'll be passed out by the end of that bottle." Enrique brought light to Lil's questioning stares.

Tala slung his arms back over the chair. Leaning back he stared up at the star scattered night. He could feel the warmth of her body as she moved close to him. Placing her head against his chest they remained in their intermit position.

Lil soaked in the warmth of his bulked body, taking regular sips of her alcoholic beverage. Because of her light frame she could already feel the first stages of her drink take hold.

The group remained outside for a considerate amount of time. Watching as the sober teens started to turn more promiscuous as the alcohol slowly started to take away their sense of responsibility. The backyard developed into a large display of sexual antics, hidden by dark corners and large bushes.

Her own drinks had started to take affect and Lil found herself in a giggling fit. She straddled Tala without conscious as he remained seated on the bench. "Want to taste?" she giggled as she ran her finger suggestively along her plump lower lip.

Tala raised an eyebrow, an amused smirk adorning his handsome features. Without any word he took the back of her head, securing his hand within her hair he tugged her forward, capturing her lips. Lil continued to giggle, running her fingers from the indents of his collarbone all the way up to the curvature in his ear. Still wrapped in an alcoholic state she grabbed the nape of his ear between her teeth biting it lightly and tugging. Tala groaned slightly as she continued to play with his ear.

Everyone else was too drunk to even notice. All wrapped in a cloudy world of amusement and invincibility. Oliver was fiddling with Enrique's collar, who was on the verge of passing out. Max was dancing wildly with himself, as mobs of other teens shuffled around him.

Ray and Mariah stumbled out onto the patio. Mariah held two drinks securely in her hands as she wrapped her arms around Ray's body. She continued to stumble behind him as he led them into the garden, disappearing into the shadows.

Lil continued to play with Tala's neck. "Let's go dance." She softly giggled into his ear. Tala whom was comfortably tipsy nodded, following as Lil swayed to her feet and pulled him into the ballroom.

The beat faded into a loud morph of bass as they dissolved into the crowd. Lil pressed herself up against him, the contact making her feel safe. Tala took Lil's hips in his hands instinctively, smirking as she started to sway up against him to the beat. Lil looped her arms around his neck, placing her head between his shoulder and head. "I love you." She muttered groggily, slowing her swaying motions down. Tala's eyes widened. He ran his fingers into her hair holding on firmly, an intermit moment shared only between them.

Lil snapped out of her bliss as she was pulled roughly back. A busty blonde taking her spot against Tala, she sent Lil a spiteful glare from over her shoulder.

Tala stepped back as a familiar blonde tried to push herself against him. "Oh come on baby you use to like it when I did this." She took another step forward, reaching for Tala's pants. Tala took her by the shoulders keeping her at a distance, a state of disgust playing on his face.

"Stop that," he snapped firmly.

The girl swayed a little more, clearly intoxicated. She smiled, a sense of wickedness playing across her lips. She fingered his hand seductively, licking the tips of his fingers. Tala withdrew his hand in a flash, wiping his hands on his jeans as if trying to rid himself of a disease.

Lil watched angrily from behind, seeing Tala's own disgust made her furious. She grabbed the other girl's shoulders tugging her back fiercely. The blonde toppled over onto her back, glaring up at Lil. "Bitch!" she screeched.

Lil took this moment to back hand her across the face. The girl squeaked in pain as she grabbed the side of her face. "Who's calling who a bitch," Lil snapped down at her.

"Hey," Tala took Lil by the hand guiding her quickly away. They emerged from the throng of bodies near the door where they entered. He took her silently into the corridor, closing the door which dulled the music instantly.

"The nerve of her!" Lil fumed, slamming her fist against the wall, "Who was she?" Lil whipped around.

"Nobody important, just some girl I was with a year ago." He watched as Lil growled angrily, her alcoholic state enhancing her feelings.

"You and all your sluts," Lil swung her arms wildly pointing a finger directly at Tala. That hurt, he knew all the girls he dated in the past got to her and the fact she was getting worked up while drunk make it harder.

"Are you a slut?" he stated carefully, grabbing her hand and tugging her against his body, dampening her raging temper.

"Not exactly," Lil put her arms around his chest, holding him firmly. "Tala.." Tala looked down at the top of her head, murmuring a low yes in reply. "Take me away." Tala kissed the top of her head caringly. "Ok."

Tala took Lil lightly by the hand, guiding her down an unfamiliar corridor. They wondered for a short time till Tala found an unlocked door. He pushed it in lightly, the heavy oak door creaked open to reveal a large gold and red adorned bedroom. Assumed by the size of the room and the house Tala gathered it was a small guest room.

Lil stumbled in, her face dramatically happier. Emotion hoping not uncommon with her while under the influence.

She started giggling as she ran over and dropped down on the bed. Sitting up she watched Tala seductively as he walked slowly over to her. He sat carefully on the edge of the bed, watching her as she watched him. Lil grabbed the hair at the back of his head; a smirk gracing his lips as she tugged him down so he could kiss her.

He kissed the side of her face, tracing the outline of her cheek and jaw bone. Slowly but automatically he started to lead his hand up under the fabric of her dress, raising it slightly as he moved all the way to the fabric of her bra. As routine, he allowed his other self to take over as he unhooked her bra, allowing him to cup her warm breast lightly in one hand. Lil moaned softly as Tala proceeded to massage her gently as he deepened the kiss. Lil curved her body in excitement as he ran his hand down and stopped at the beginning of her lingerie. The soft pink silk fabric bundling between his fingers as he tugged at it idly, waiting as he did always to see if he was allowed to proceed.

When Lil lifted her back slightly, he took his as the sign and pulled the garment down and discarded it on the floor. Tala stopped and scanned her face, watching her brown eyes closely to see if there was a hint of anything that should cause him to stop. "You've done this before." He nodded at her soft question. He lowered his head so that his breathing caressed the outside of her ear. "I will stop whenever you tell me to. I don't want to hurt you." Lil bit her bottom lip anxiously, nodding in understanding.

Tala slid onto the floor, kneeling at the edge of the bed he looked up at her. "You will enjoy this, I promise you."

Lil continued the hold on to her lip. She felt awkward as he removed her shoes and lifted up her dress slowly. She bit back a gasp of surprise, grabbing onto the bed sheets behind her head. A tingling sensation started to build up inside her. She groaned as the feeling became more prominent. She wet her lips instantly as her mind started to cloud. Tala's hand rested unnoticed on her stomach as the sensation started to build and build inside her. She grasped the sheets tighter as the feeling all of a sudden reached its peak. She pulled at the sheets and moaned loudly as her whole body filled suddenly with intense warmth. Her body arched trying to meet the feeling and she moaned louder.

Then it was over. She was left in a state of complete bliss. A smile graced her lips as she closed her eyes indulged.

Tala smirked as he pulled himself back next to her. Her breathing was heavy and her face was flushed with a red tinge as she smiled, finally releasing the sheets.

"Enjoy that?" Lil couldn't help chuckle. Turning she cupped his face with her hand, resting her forehead against his. Tala pulled her closer, wrapping himself in her warmth. She listens to his quick heartbeat which seems to radiate through her.

As the rest of the world seems not to exist, they lay in each other's arms. Tala stroking her hair peacefully as she places her head against the soft pallet of his throat. Their chests moving in and out like the beating of wings, as they slip into a calm world of each other.

----------

hope you enjoyed and please review it's nice to know people enjoy my work

RED


	17. When dating a God Tip four:

_I do not own Beyblade, but I do own the plot. The music belongs to the bands which sing them. The opening lyrics are by Maroon5 and the song is called 'Harder to Breathe'. So enjoy this original piece of Fanfiction and please respect my wishes and do not copy and distribute this writing in any way, shape or form without my consent. That said relax and rejoice in the bliss of creativity!_

_Xoxo The-Red-Phoenix_

_Harder To Breathe_

**When dating a God. Tip four: There is always competition**

What you are doing is screwing things up inside my head

You should know better you never listened to what I've said

Clutching your pillow and writhing in a naked sweat

Hoping somebody someday will do you like I did

It's been a couple weeks and Lil finds herself comfortably set in the inlay of Tala's arm as they lay under a palm tree near the beach. Watching as the sun slowly dips into the ocean, turning the deep blue water an amazing blaze of orange, pink and purple.

She can feel the warmth of his breath across her face; the expanding of his chest as he takes in air; the slow rhythm of his beating heart. If you had asked her a couple months ago if she would ever be dating Tala, she would have laughed in your face and gone on a spree of insults. Now, she lies in his arms; in a world where only he exists.

If you had asked Tala at the same time if he's would date anyone for more than a month, he would have laughed. If you asked him to not sleep with that person, he would have told you piss off. Now, he holds the most precious thing in his life close to him.

He will never tell her that she is; it is not his way. He just hopes that she knows it. He prays that she never discovers the double side he plays, the side that brags; the side that lies and tells tales; the side that only he acts around his player friends. The show he performs makes him feel degraded, but a life without the group, is not a life. Yet not having her is not a life at all. It can't be one or the other, he wouldn't cope.

Tala strokes the top of her head, smiling he drops his head onto hers. "There's something I have been meaning to tell you."

Lil shifts so she is closer to the soft exposed flesh of his throat, "Oh yeah?"

"A girl has asked if I can be her date to her ball and I accepted." Lil stiffens beneath him, sitting up sharply.

"You're going to a ball with one of your slatterns?" The tone in her voice warms him that she is upset.

Tala sits up and smiles comfortingly. "No, she's not. I haven't gone out with her before actually. She's just some shy girl from the high school across town. I said yes because it looked like she had built the courage up to come and ask me."

"Are you telling me that this is because you actually care about someone's feelings, not the fact that she makes what's in your pants feel good?"

Tala threw her an expression that read she was being stupid.

"You don't have to worry. I am not going to go sleeping around. You're the one for me." He took her lightly on the lips, seeling the fact that what he said was true.

"Fine, I shall believe you, but if I get the photos and she's some leggy red head with massive perky breasts I will never trust you again."

Tala laughed. Her description couldn't be any more wrong.

"Well, what colour dress is she wearing?" Lil returned to resting against her boyfriend.

"I think it's a blue one."

"White flowers then."

"White what?" Tala raised an eyebrow.

"You have to get her flowers that go around her wrist. It's what any gentleman would do." Tala frowned at Lil's statement, the concept of balls and what you had to get for who was too confusing.

"Ok if you say so." Tala returned to watching the changes of colour before him. The rolling in of storm clouds on the horizon made him wary. "Looks like a storms brewing."

--+--

She lay sprawled out on her friend's plush couch; twirling a Tim Tam idly between her fingers. "What do you think? Should I have allowed him to go?"

Max looked up from his book; smiling as Lil dropped the biscuit in her lap.

"I don't think you have anything to worry about. If you asked me that same question ages ago I would have told you to, but now, I'm pretty sure it's all innocent."

Lil smiled musing on the point. "It's as if I've tamed the beast or something."

Max chuckled lightly. He shifted his glasses higher up on his nose before closing the small red book that was cradled carefully in on hand. "It does seem like that. Be aware though, you can cage and call an animal a pet, but you can never take away the wild within them."

"Thank you for these random gossip sessions Max, I always know I can confide in you." Lil rolled over onto her back, starting to fiddle with the tassels on the edge of a pillow.

Max smiled in complete understanding. An irritated expression shot across his face as his gaze shifted to his mobile as it started to vibrate loudly. Jumping and skidding across the glass tabletop beside him. He flicked the device open, pressing it to his ear. "Hello?"

Lil watched as a range of expressions played across his features.

"Say what... ok then, I see. That is a tad of a disaster... yeah I know... no that's ok I think I can help definitely... yeah, consider it already sorted... yes I am serious... petite, beautiful, brown hair... no I do understand that... no she will go... oh that's ridiculous... ok fine, I'll talk to you later... yes... bah bye."

Max flipped the mobile shut and placed it back where it lay before. He gave Lil an amused smile, picking up a biscuit from the tray delaying time.

Suspicion started to get the better of her, "What is it?"

"You know Kenny? He attends school with Tyson at the high school across town."

Lil shook her head lightly.

"Well he is apparently dateless to their ball and asked if I knew anyone that would be interested in going. I suggest you go."

Lil jumped up from her chair in joy. Running over she hugged Max tightly.

"This means you can have fun and keep an eye on Tala as well, if you need."

Lil chuckled, clapping her hands. "I won't tell him though. I'll surprise him instead."

Max laughed at her cunning behaviour.

"When is the ball though?"

Max checked his phone, searching the calendar. "It is this Saturday."

"Shit, talk about short notice. Well I have a ball dress that I have from a real ball I attended ages ago. So I guess I can wear that, which means I can be ready in time." Lil walked over to the large mirror hanging above Max's grand fire place. "Do you think up or down?" she pondered folding her long hair up and then letting it drop repeatedly.

Max rolled his eyes taking up his book again, "Whatever you think suites you."

"That is so helpful," Lil stated sarcastically pulling the small book out of his hands. Sitting back on the couch she scanned the cover. "Moonlight Lovers, hmmm sounds interesting."

Max folded his glasses and placed them beside his phone. "It makes for a good book to read. It is written by a very intelligent woman, an' I dare say it's a very familiar story."

--+--

Rows of shops lined each side of the chaotic main street. Lil had only been this side of town on very few occasions, only to tag along while Mariah shopped for expensive bags, someone who, unlike her, could afford to waste thirteen grand.

She paused outside a large, plain purple building, its expansive windows displaying elegant jewellery of all styles, shapes, colours and prices. Lil scanned the rows of appealing gems before she finally entered the shop. Without straying she walked up to the shop assistant who greeted her with a warm welcome.

Lil pointed to the window, "I would like the silver necklace, with the encrusted white jewels. The ones with the royal blue centre piece, can I also have the matching earrings."

The assistant nodded attentively and proceeded to gather the items she specified, packing them neatly into a designed carrying box and bag.

Now allowing herself to browse, Lil discovered on a rack near the back of the store a stunning gold necklace.

"Very pretty isn't it."

Lil turned around to see a familiar lavender hair woman; her pale pink eyes greeting her kindly.

A name taking time till it finally popped into her head, "Jessica!" she stepped forward giving the lady a warm embrace. She remembered her from the pool party ages ago and if she wasn't mistaken, she was Michael's girlfriend.

"I haven't seen you since the barbeque thing, how have you been?" Jess smiled, allowing Lil to return the necklace.

"Oh there is so much to say. Are you busy?"

Jess shook her head, "No not at all."

"Shall we go grab coffee then and talk?"

Jess agreed eagerly.

--+--

Jess's laugh was infectious, so light and bubbly. Even the way she talked about everything seemed to be as if it was the highlight of her day.

"So how are you and Michael going?"

Jess smiled placing her mug down. "Well, I know we are only eighteen, not even adults really, but he has already proposed. I feel so lucky to have him. It was scary at first I have to admit, knowing all about his past, but he's the nicest guy ever... Talking about past, what about yourself? I saw you with the infamous Tala last time. Oh I am sorry; I may be treading hot water."

Lil laughed softly, shaking her head. "No actually, Tala and I have been dating for awhile now."

Her eyebrows shot up. Clearly it was hard for her to mask her complete surprise. "So Tala Valkov has stopped his playing ways; oh I am so proud. Tala was always the nicest of the bunch, even though his actions were just as questionable. He is a lucky guy to have settled for someone like you."

Lil couldn't help but blush. Jess shared a similar story and it was nice to hear that hers had turned out perfect. It gave her an extra boost of confidence for the future.

"Never tell Tala this, but I never thought him like the other guys. I could always see him getting hurt instead."

Lil pursed her lips thoughtfully. "It's wonderful to talk to you. It is a pity that I had not really made an effort to contact you and I do apologise."

Jess smiled kindly, grasping Lil's hand in hers. "Don't talk such nonsense. I do admit we didn't talk much at the party and it is just a miracle we get on so well. So to make up for bad starts, I believe we shall start being friends from now on."

Lil chucked and nodded her head, taking another sip of her warm tea. "I have to say what you have told me about Michael makes me feel more hopeful about Tala."

Jess glanced out the window before returning her gaze, "Yes you two are perfect, but I have to say that never let your guard truly down, because all men, even ones who seem strong, have their moments of weakness."

Lil looked at her, asking silently for her to elaborate, but Jess avoided it. Instead she changed topic and continued to drink her coffee.

Lil was left puzzled, but was quickly absorbed back into the world of light gossip and frequent laughter with Jess's bold persuasion.

--+--

Tala took her hand softly, guiding her down the staircase into the elegantly dressed ballroom, which consisted of gigantic white pillars encircling the dance floor and tables, creating large arch ways, which were dressed finely in gold fabric.

He walked her on arm to their table where he moved her chair and seated her correctly. Smiling he took a seat beside her, admiring the various other attendants arriving.

"Very beautiful venue," Tala watched as the brunette that sat next to him blushed deeply, proceeding to wring the gloves she held in her hands.

"Y-es, it's, it's, gov-er-nors house," her stammering made it difficult for him to understand her. He smiled sympathetically. The mere presence of him made her nervous.

The constant looks that they were gaining told him she got what she wanted. The chance to be noticed and to sit next to 'the most famous person across schools', a title he discovered as he overheard countless conversation behind him.

Smirking he proceeded to try to make conversation or at least relax his date a little. "So, I don't actually know the name of your school." He smiled, playing ignorance.

She pushed her large spectacles up the ridge of her nose, wringing her napkin even more. "Eh, it's a catholic school. We are named after the founder John Semour, so we're John Semour Grammer."

Tala smiled pleased with the fact that she had managed a sentence without stammering with nerves. He placed his hand on her shoulder and instantly didn't know if he should laugh or cry. He feared he had just caused the poor girl to wet her pants.

Resorting to a sigh he removed his hand and focused on reading the events menu for the night.

He could hear her mutter a sorry under her breath before picking up the menu and mimicking his actions.

After a short time Tala thought to try to make conversation with her again. He turned to find her staring starry eyes off into the distance behind him. He was going to pass it off as her strange behaviour, but when he noticed a group of others behind her, all fixated on the same direction, he knew it wasn't her finally losing it. He turned slowly, roaming the room until he finally came across the stairway. What he saw caused him to gasp in surprise, followed by a deserved jaw drop.

She descended down the stair case, her arm securely supported by Kenny. Her dress clung tightly to her curvy frame, the fray of crème fabric spilling out behind her. The dress was designed after the gown that Audrey Hepburn wore in Sabrina and Lil looked exactly like her in it, with her hair pulled up in an elegant French fold.

The dance floor was motionless as everyone, even down to the butlers, had paused to admire how stunning she looked, the definite belle of the ball.

Lil was only grateful for the fact that Kenny was actually taller than her, a disaster for one who planned to wear high heels.

Lil smiled and allowed Kenny to guide her to their table where other couples were already seated. She thanked Kenny as he shifted her seat for her. The other couples on the table sat in awe staring at Kenny in disbelief.

"Dude, where did you find this girl?"

Lil looked up at an unfamiliar green haired boy, giving him a sweet smile causing him to blush.

"Ah, she is a friend of Max's."

The others all nodded in agreement, as if their thought that Kenny couldn't know such a girl was proven.

"Max's friend," she smiled shaking all the hands, "The names actually Leilah."

Kenny blushed slightly in embarrassment, shifting his glasses in a movement of habit. Kenny wasn't a very attractive person, but he wasn't unattractive either. Lil found herself, unfortunately, thinking nerd every time she looked at him. The main trigger most likely the large dark spectacles beneath his mop of brown hair.

She turned around, scanning the room, trying to see if she could catch a glimpse of red hair; but was met with no avail.

Tala couldn't take his eyes off her. The feeling that was consuming his body made him agitated. He had the extreme urge to walk over and kiss her where she sat.

"Do you know that girl?" The shy voice beside him nearly didn't get through. He blinked a couple of times before smiling and turning to his date.

"You could say that."

She mouthed an 'oh' as if she actually understood what his answer meant.

He stood up rapidly, causing his chair to scrap the flood noisily; startling his partner. "Sorry, I have to go say hi."

She couldn't find a response, just gapped after him as he crossed the room. A determined look plastered on his face.

Lil noticed as the conversations around her suddenly stopped. The warm breath against her ear told her he had found her.

"I must say you look ravishing."

Lil smiled, titling her head away slightly.

"I must have you. Here if I have to."

Lil turned sharply. "Aren't you supposed to be attending to your date?"

Tala drew back, sending her a confused glance. He placed his hand just below her neck, smirking as her body caved into his touch.

"You are correct, silly of me. I just came to say hi." With that Tala turned and retreated back across the floor. He smiled amused. So that was the game she was going to play. Make him want her and make him work, cruel but oh so hot.

Lil turned back to the table, "A friend," she stated as everyone stared at her questionably.

Tala assumed his seat next to his ball partner, noting that she seemed nervous once again.

"How did it go?" she mumbled softly, unsure of her words.

Tala just smiled in reply which reduced her into a blushing mess. Sighing Tala returned to gaze at Lil from a distance. He continued to stare at her though the course of the night. Through the grace, through the meals, through the presentations, all the while she played ignorance.

When it was time to actually dance he took the moment instantly, asking his date if she wouldn't mind joining him on the dance floor. An offer that left her speechless, but she followed him regardless.

Tala slid an arm around her back. Holding her scrawny frame against his, he led her into a waltz. They glided around the floor elegantly. He knew the first five dances would be actual ballroom style before the DJ took over and everyone turned into hip hoppers.

Kenny and Lil shortly joined them, glided around the floor instep. Lil's dress swirled gracefully around her, the elegant movement taking all the attention.

The silent tension and need to outdo each other grew as they moved into different styles of ballroom dance, all of which, surprisingly, their partners could perform flawlessly.

The floor was alive with the twirling and movement of teens who were privileged enough to know how to dance and with those who improvised anyway for fun. As soon as the music changed to disco, the dance floor was swarming instead with jumping and swaying teens.

Tala sat back down beside his date, noting that she was already quite tired.

"You dance beautifully."

She blushed bowing her head and muttering a thanks in reply to his comment.

Tala focused on the dance floor but couldn't help pick up the fact that his date was fixed on a moving figure to one side of the floor. It was the tall, lanky brown haired boy that Lil had arrived with.

A smirk graced his lips as realisation of the situation came to him. He could have hit himself it was that obvious. The way she looked at him displayed how she felt for him.

"If you don't mind me saying, I believe I have caught you eyeing someone you are truly interested in."

He was not surprised that she turned bright red and started muttering incoherent sentences.

"Maybe we should join them on the dance floor?"

The look of horror flashed across her face. "He's not interested."

Tala's eyebrows creased together, "What makes you say that?"

"Well he is with her for a start. I have no chance if he knows her."

Tala couldn't help but laugh. "Trust me dear, you have nothing to worry about with Lil. She is, what you say, spoken for."

The look in the other girl's eyes couldn't be any happier and he smiled.

"Really? Are you being honest?"

Tala just nodded, returning to gaze at the dance floor as Lil lifted her arms and dipped them, running her fingertips along the nape of her neck seductively. He could feel his body shudder as he watched.

Tala stood up taking his partner gently by the hand, making her stand. "Come, I believe I have to play match maker."

The look on Kenny's face made her pause, "Are you ok?"

"It's her."

"Who?" Lil turned and saw Tala walking towards them. A very skinny brunette shuffling beside him. A red tinge crept to her cheeks as she recalled the description of his date she had assumed before.

"What's wrong with her?"

Kenny turned away, trying to ignore that they were approaching. Lil took his shoulder tightly and smiled as she noticed how nervous he had become all of a sudden.

Lil took Kenny's hands and forced him into an awkward dance step. She swayed in front of him, running her hands up and through the base of his hair. "Just trust me ok."

Kenny took her word and allowed for her to press herself up against him, his face instantly flushing a deep red. Lil proceeded to sway her hips, placing her head on his shoulder.

Tala could feel his blood boil. Jealousy was a trait that he found hard to control. He held back his fist as he stopped beside them, tapping Kenny on the shoulder he stood back as he turned. The look on Kenny's face told Tala instantly that Lil was behind it all. His anger was replaced instantly by something more intense.

"I have a strange feeling that both you guys made the wrong choice in who you invited tonight."

Lil chuckled as Kenny and Tala's date exchanged blushful glances.

"Being too nervous to ask the person you truly like is not acceptable. So I plan to correct this here and now."

Tala took Kenny's hand and placed his partner's right in it. "Now, this is more like it."

The looks on both their faces indicated that now they were placed together they wouldn't go anywhere.

Tala took Lil roughly into his arms. "You're one little fox you are, playing like this."

She just laughed, winding her arms securely around his neck. "Made you jealous didn't it. Made you want it so bad you felt your skin crawl."

A naughty smirk played on his lips. He grasped Lil's hips tightly in his hands, pulling her against him. She smirked in return, swaying her hips and pressing against him. The stiffness against her body made her smile.

"You want me."

Tala moaned heavily into her ear. It was blood pumping, the way she held him so clearly in the palm of her hand.

Discretely she guided him off the dance floor and behind a mass of draped fabric. Tala slammed her against the wall, pinning her arms above her head he took her lips desperately. Lil grabbed the hair on the back of his head, tugging him violently back. He couldn't help but gasp in pain, causing her to smirk.

She had power over him. Causing him to squirm and beg with every action he took. It made her feel so strong; made her want him to work hard for what he wanted.

He knew he was at her every whim, but he didn't care. She was out of character, so domineering and it turned him on. A low growl rumbled in the depths of his throat as she bit the side of his neck, grabbing him by the belt of his pants.

The curtains ripped open and light shot in, revealing them. Lil withdrew quickly, leaving Tala idling. The boy held the curtain back, a highly amused smirk playing on his lips.

"Hey you there, yeah you, you just got the belle of the ball, they want you up on stage."

Lil smiled and smoothed down her outfit, adjusting herself she walked out. She sent the boy a look as he followed her with his eyes. Desire apparent in the gaze. Tala grabbed the boy by the shoulder, smirking as he whimpered in pain.

"Count your lucky stars tonight buddy that we are at a ball and people will notice if you're gone." Tala let go sharply, following Lil's general direction.

The boy let out a deep breath and released the curtain allowing it to return to its original position. "Oh I am, I am counting my stars, but damn if I knew what you were going to get I would have guarded the curtain."

--+--

Tala slammed the door closed behind them. He had waited long enough and the after party outside just had to wait.

He took the back of her head aggressively, pulling her to him. His tongue took dominance, taking her on a high ride. Lil grabbed his jacket and ripped it of his shoulders, discarding it on the floor as they moved towards the bed.

He pushed her face down into the covers. She gasped as he unzipped her dress pulling it carefully but with agitation off her body, exposing her barely clad body. He discarded his shirt onto the floor, moving over her as she rolled onto her back.

He leant forward, his muscles shaking as he held himself over her. Pausing, he waited as she grabbed onto his belt. She looked into his eyes, holding his gaze.

"Are you ok? We don't have to." His breathe caressed her face, making her want him even more.

"You want me," Lil slowly unbuckled his belt, sliding it out of the rings she threw it onto the floor. "I want you."

Tala smirked as she unbuttoned his pants. With a shift in position he helped her take them off.

Lil shifted up the bed, followed closely by him. Positioned, she slowly grasped the edge of his boxers in her fingers and pulled them down. He hovered there over her in complete nakedness, his toned muscles shining in the faint light.

Lil gasped as he took the skin below her belly button between his teeth. Biting lightly, he worked his way up along her stomach; the smooth indent below her rips; the exposed flesh below her bra. Moving his arm beneath her body he unhooked her bra, quickly discarding it.

Lil grabbed the back of his head, pulling him into a kiss as he cupped the soft flesh of her breast. She broke from him, pushing his body back.

Tala knew what it was. He rolled of the bed and headed to his jacket, taking the small square out of his inside pocket. He headed back over to the bed and sat down. Lil grabbed the condom from his hand and opened it slowly. She pushed him down against the sheets. Opening the packet she removed the latex contents. She smirked as she took him in her hand, rolling it all the way to the base.

Tala moved over her as she moved back up the bed. She stiffened as he grabbed her knickers.

"I don't want to hurt you."

Lil smiled warmly, "I know you won't hurt me."

With that Lil arched her back pulling the last shred of garment she wore away. "I'm going to give you me."

Tala smiled. Kissing her he quickly entered her. Lil gasped, arching up to meet his body. He cupped the side of her face, kissing her before slowly thrusting forward. Lil grasped the exposed flesh on his back, moaning as he trust again. She arched to meet him on the next movement, moaning loudly as he hit the spot. Suddenly he quickened and deepened his movement, smirking as her body shivered beneath him.

--+--

Tala dropped exhausted beside her. His muscles rippling as he breathed in quickly. She smiled, pulling her bare body up against his, resting her head against his shoulder.

"You definitely lived up to your reputation."

Tala chuckled lightly, kissing her forehead.

"One I am now proud of."

--+--

--+--

Tala pulled into his drive way. The cluster of three cars gave instant indication of who it was. Frowning he turned off the engine and exited his car.

"Master Valkov, Master Hiwatari and the other young masters are awaiting you in the lounge room."

Tala's suspicions were correct. He handed his ball jacket and keys to the butler and proceeded to the lounge room.

"What do I have the pleasure of this unexpected visit?"

Kai looked up briefly from the chair beside the fire, giving Tala a cold glare.

Tala stopped in confusion looking at the two other guys who were also void of emotion.

"What's wrong?"

Johnny slowly approached Tala. Placing a hand on his shoulder he guided him into a seat next to Kai.

"It's about Lil."

Tala smiled, recalling the intermit details of last night.

Lee stepped forward, "You have to end it."

**To be continued...**


	18. When dating a God Tip five:

_I do not own Beyblade, but I do own the plot. The music belongs to the bands which sing them. The opening lyrics are by Maroon5 and the song is called 'Harder to Breathe'. So enjoy this original piece of Fanfiction and please respect my wishes and do not copy and distribute this writing in any way, shape or form without my consent. That said relax and rejoice in the bliss of creativity!_

_Xoxo The-Red-Phoenix_

_Harder To Breathe_

**When dating a God. Tip five: Pain awaits a moral heart, though misery lasts forever in theirs.**

Does it kill  
Does it burn  
Is it painful to learn  
That it's me that has all the control

Tala pulled into his drive way. The cluster of three cars gave instant indication of who it was. Frowning he turned off the engine and exited his car.

"Master Valkov, Master Hiwatari and the other young masters are waiting for you in the lounge room."

Tala's suspicions were correct. He handed his ball jacket and keys to the butler and proceeded to the lounge room.

"What do I have the pleasure of this unexpected visit?"

Kai looked up briefly from the chair beside the fire, giving Tala a cold glare.

Tala stopped in confusion, looking at the two other guys who were also void of emotion.

"What's wrong?"

Johnny slowly approached. Placing a hand on his shoulder he guided him into a seat next to Kai.

"It's about Lil."

Tala smiled, recalling the intermit details of last night.

Lee stepped forward making his presence known, "You have to end it."

His words hit Tala straight on. He reacted instantly by shooting Lee a dark look, warning him of his treading.

"This is not just Lee's opinion Tala, we all believe the same."

Tala looked over to Johnny as he stepped forward. Tala looked between Lee and Johnny, challenging them silently to proceed with their nonsense.

"It can't go on for any longer. This is not the Tala we have grown up with or respect. You have to end it."

"This is absurd. I shall not end it with her on the grounds you believe I have changed." Tala snapped angrily. He proceeded to stare Johnny down, trying to intimidate him.

Lee stepped in instantly picking up Tala's tactic. This was not something he could try to pull to silence.

"Look at what you are doing. Would you have honestly done this before over some other girl? Fight with your friends. We have made our decision. You have to make a choice, her or us. We will not associate ourselves with you any longer if you choose to stay with her."

Tala couldn't believe his ears. He stood up quickly, glaring angrily at his so called 'friends.'

"YOU ARE FORCING ME CHOOSE! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ARE QUESTIONING ME. CONFRONTING ME LIKE THIS! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT!"

"The decision should be clear. But I see it isn't. You do have feelings for her don't you? More than just lust I gather, could I say love instead?"

Tala whipped around, confronting Kai's stare head on. Kai sat calmly in the large chair, his stern eyes shining through the drapes of his blue hair.

"You do care about her dearly... otherwise you wouldn't even consider placing her in the same category as our friendship. If she wasn't then the answer would be clear."

Kai was smart enough to know that Tala would not come to reason when his heart was in play. He had to show his friend the light. It was torture seeing him in such an emotionally fragile state. He was so soft, so weak for one silly little girl. This added to his decision that she had to go.

"A man without a soul can't love. Men like us can't stay in one place. If you care for her, you must realise you can never really be with her."

Tala growled in frustration. They were being nonsensical. He refused to listen to such nonsense. It didn't matter what they tried to say he wouldn't let her go. He didn't want to let her go. He couldn't. Lies they were all lies.

"_When you're around me people talk about reputation. I don't care about your other girls just as long as you are good to me."_

"Such a thing can't last. It never does."

Kai spoke calmly, his tone never changing. His words slowly started to cast an invisible web throughout Tala's mind.

"What makes you believe the words you are saying? Are you really trying to persuade me as well?"

"Listen to me Tala, as a friend. You're a player. You're a man with an easy heart and a body that cannot settle. Where do you think that will lead you? Will you be able to stay with one woman?"

"If that is so then I am no longer."

Tala locked gazes with Kai. Standing off for a few minutes he turned and headed to the door.

"Once a player always a player Tala, it's the cold hard fact. Keep walking if you don't think so, but you'll just end up back here with the rest of us, the condemned, after you have hurt her... You can't stay with one person for too long Tala. Every player wavers. You still find yourself looking at other girls don't you... Imaging what they taste like... Picturing how good they must be in bed... How they will react if you touch them there... It's there isn't it, I know. Sitting in the back of your mind where ever you go. This is what runs in your veins Kai. This is the part of you that will hurt her. That will kill her."

Tala stopped. Was Kai right? He could feel the cold touch of doubt slide through his mind. Was he in denying what he was? Would he end up hurting her like all the other players that he had met over the years? Was he really that sort of monster? Could he end up being her monster? Would he, could he, destroy her?

"You'll end up hurting her Tala, like we have always done... Do you think she will ever forgive you if you do, even by accident? When you slip, only that once, would she love you ever again? It will happen. It always does... I've seen many guys just like us that think they have changed, but they eventually go right back to their old habits... It's a part of you; it's who you are; it's what makes you, you, it's your blood. It is what your body does even when you sleep."

Tala turned around slowly. He tried to pass Kai's words as false, but the doubt was just too large to ignore in his mind. He knew Kai since birth, he wouldn't lie to him. The thought of hurting Lil was too painful. If he hurt her... if he broke his heart and become her monster... that was something he could never live with, he could never imagine ever coping with breaking her.

"The pain will be too much for her to bear and it will be your fault entirely, because you like to sell yourself."

Tala could feel a tight rip from his chest. Kai was right. If he stayed in her life, he would just end up hurting her. He had never dated anyone for this long. Was he sure he could keep only to her? If he hurt her it would be his fault. His fault for her pain, something he just couldn't have on his conscious.

He lowered his gaze, unable to deal with the fact he was as Kai said 'condemned,' sentenced to a life in hell. He hated himself for being who he was. A whore. He hated that he had allowed her to get close to him.

"How do I protect her?"

Kai smiled. He had him. Tala would do anything he said, now that he believed his was worthless.

"Hurt her. Hurt her to save her. Make her believe that you never cared to save her from definite heart ache."

Tala could feel his body weaken beneath him. He was swimming in a black hole of misery as she ran through his head. Teasing him with thoughts he was unworthy of. Her smile as she looked at him, her laugh when she was around him, the words she spoke as she told him that she loved him. Then she was drowning, reaching out he tried to grab her but the blackness dissolved her and he found himself alone in complete darkness.

"What do I do?"

"Allow her to believe she was nothing. Rid the very thought of you from her mind. Protect her from you. It's the only way to protect her if you really love her. You should make her believe that it was just physical, sleep with someone else. Make her see how little you felt for her."

His words passed though Tala like a tidal wave. Washing away any sweet memory he held of her. Tala turned away. His eyes void of any emotion. Muttering solemnly he left the room, "Whatever you say."

His empty shell of emotion managed to make its way up the staircase and into his corridor. As soon as he walked into his bedroom the warm tears ran down his face, dripping frequently off the edge of his chin.

He broke down, sliding down the wall his body began to shake furiously as he let all his feelings go.

He grabbed his lamp and threw it across the room, watching as it shattered into millions of small shards. His vision stared to blur. He could feel all his emotions start to boil up inside him.

Was this who he really was?

"I wish you had never met me... I am so sorry... so sorry..."

All he could do was curl up into a heap against the wall and wept.

--+--

Kai smirked turning to the other smiling faces in the room.

"See what makes you weak."

The boys both nodded in reply.

"What are we going to do Kai?"

Kai turned to Johnny and smiled, "Call Paddy."

Lee couldn't help but laugh.

Kai rose from his chair slowly. He left the room, leaving Johnny and Lee behind him.

"Hey Paddy, Tala wants you over. Yeah, dress to impress."

Kai smirked, closing the front door behind him. It was done. His friend would be back to them shortly.

--+--

She dropped the silk gown onto the floor, rendering herself to complete nakedness.

He didn't make a sound. He didn't even move. He just sat there on his bed, staring out into the distance.

Paddy frowned slightly. Crawling up onto the edge of the bed she instantly found herself hovering over him.

She grabbed his jaw, pulling him into a kiss.

He didn't respond.

Drawing back, she straddled him lightly. Taking the chance to scan over the muscular torso she had missed so much. Now it was all hers again.

She looked at him, catching his gaze. She found herself staring into complete emptiness.

Undeterred she took the side of his face, tracing his jaw bone with her lips.

"To protect her," he whispered.

Paddy pulled back. "What?"

He took her lips again, pushing her back against the sheets.

--+--

Lil couldn't help but move quickly along the corridor, his room was only a few more steps. Few more steps till she could hold him. Till he could touch her, kiss her.

Smiling she swung the door open, finding it in complete darkness. This must be some sort of surprise. Smirking, she ran her hand up along the door frame switching the lights on.

The room filled with a bright white glare, casting away all the shadows. She blinked as her eyes tried to adjust to the sudden change.

Her eyes focused. The pain that erupted in her chest tore throughout her whole body. She could feel her legs get weak, her mind screaming at her. She heard her heart break.

Tears rolled down her pale cheeks as all she dropped to her knees. Her eyes fixed on the figures in the bed with panicking disbelief.

'_No, it's not him... It's can't be. No... Oh please don't do this to me.' _

Her internal whimper shattered all thoughts as she started to drown in her swelling misery. Her vision started to blur with tears as she dropped back onto her heels. Her whole body hurt. She couldn't hear her heart anymore. She couldn't speak. She couldn't even think of words, she couldn't even scream for them to stop. She sat there, her eyes focused on their bodies as he gave himself to some other women... to someone other than HER! How could he? Why...

'_This isn't happening. Why now? Why now!'_

"Tala..." her voiced cracked as she managed to force one word. She could feel her body begin to shake furiously as she plunged further in to sorrow.

The movement in the bed stopped.

'_No, no, stay where you are. Don't come near me.'_

She watched as the blurry figure crossed the room towards her. There was a loud crack from inside and the tears grew heavier. It was done. She was broken.

"GET AWAY!" She screamed, staggering to her feet. "YOU BASTARD! YOU BASTARD! I hate you, I HATE YOU."

They tried to get closer to her. Their voice becoming a muffle of sound as her ears started to throb. She kept screaming. Throwing anything that was close to her. They still advanced forward, nearly upon her. Pulling everything from inside her she threw everything at him. All the misery, all the hurt she felt. The slap echoed though the room as she hit his face so hard her hand recoiled.

"I WISH YOU WERE DEAD!"

His betrayal played repeatedly through her head as she fled. Her legs barely able to carrier her as she staggered down the front stairs.

"_I was so stupid. He made me believe... he made me believe... he made be believe that he loved me."_

She clung onto her car. Her body shook furiously as she fumbled just managing to get in.

--+--

The room filled with a light. She was here. He could hear her fall to her knees.

He opened his eyes and the site of Paddy made him furious. She screeched as he pulled her off him.

'_What have I done?' _

The site of her made his heart cry.

He wanted to hold her, tell her he had made a mistake. This wasn't what he wanted. How could this protect her?

'Lil...'

He stepped towards her, causing her to scream. The pain in her voice stabbed him right in the heart. She swayed dangerously as she threw his books and trophies across the room. He pushed her words out of his head. She needed him.

He moved about to grab her when blinding pain erupted up the side of his face. He recoiled, nursing his cheek.

Her words burned through him as she screamed. He screwed up. It was over, unrepairable. That was it. He had become the monster. He could feel his heart split into two as he watched her finally leave. Her fleeing footsteps echoing loudly in his now empty heart.

"Wow, she was really quite upset. Doesn't she know what you're like?" Paddy laughed behind him.

His face stung. The fury, the misery imprinted on his cheek.

Tala was lost. He wasn't convinced anymore. He found himself feeling the one emotion he vowed to never feel... He felt lonely.

He turned to the naked figure on the bed.

"What... have... I... Done?"

**To be continued...**

--+--

_Hey all!_

_Long time no speak or update... I'm so sorry but life got pretty complicated and just recently it has calmed down enough for me to focus again on my passions ____ I have been side tracked by various other stories that I have been writing like a novel which is barely even started but hey I'm trying ___

_Hope you enjoy and any feedback you have I'd love to hear... it's nice to know when people appreciate my work..._

_Thanks for continuing to read my work and I'll try not to hold up updates... otherwise just buss me with a message and I'll get onto it :D_

_Xoxo Red _


	19. The Shadows that Whisper in the Night

_I do not own Beyblade, but I do own the plot. The music belongs to the bands which sing them. The opening lyrics are by Maroon5 and the song is called 'Harder to Breathe'. So enjoy this original piece of Fanfiction and please respect my wishes and do not copy and distribute this writing in any way, shape or form without my consent. That said relax and rejoice in the bliss of creativity!_

_Xoxo The-Red-Phoenix_

_Harder To Breathe_

**The Shadows that Whisper in the Night**

_Does it thrill_

_Does it sting_

_When you feel what I bring_

_And you wish that you had me to hold_

The waves crashed against the rocks. The white foam whistling as it brushed against the side of her face. The storm had finally arrived.

The dark clouds cracked loudly as the blinding light blazed across the morbid sky. Her eyes fixated on the violent weather as the waves sprayed her cheeks with their salty wetness.

Were her cheeks still wet with her tears or was it just the sea? It didn't matter. She still felt the same inside.

She stared into emptiness, the same emptiness that possessed her soul as memories flowed through her mind, leaving a cold, hard trail behind them.

He was everything, yet he was nothing.

'_He... I trusted... He took me... I allowed myself...'_

The waves grew angrier as the wind pushed harder. The droplets stung her skin as they ripped past. But she didn't notice. It didn't matter. She was numb.

"Lil is that you?"

She turned; her features expressionless, her eyes blank.

"Jesus Christ what happened?"

"Max," Lil managed to choke out before the world disappeared.

Max climbed the rocks quickly. He had noticed her from the beach.

"Lil?" he scooped her up in his arms. Her fragile body hanging like a rag doll, "What happened to you?"

He watched her face, the agony unable to be masked.

"It's ok I'm here now."

Her arm swung and clutched the fabric of his shirt. "Is my heart still beating?"

Her words faint against the wind before she slipped back into unconsciousness.

--+--

Kai spat into the sink, watching as red mixed with the running water. He growled as he looked at his reflection. His father had done it good on him this time. He examined the side of his jaw, the bruise was already starting to show and with his luck it would look exactly like a cane handle.

'_Don't talk back to me boy. You're like your worthless mother.'_

Kai spat into the sink again. Blood had started to trickle from the corner of his mouth. He put his finger in his mouth and pushed the lose tooth back into position.

Grabbing a bottle of vodka from the side cabinet he took a large swig, downing it silently.

"Stupid old man," he cursed loudly slamming the bottle back onto the counter. Returning to look at his face, he wondered if he could pass the growing blue bruise off as a simple fist fight again.

"KAI!"

His door slammed open. He raised his gaze calmly as Tala approached. His friends face flickering through a range of raging emotions.

"What is it Tala?" he spoke calmly, noting the instability of Tala's emotions.

"You lied to me! I can't believe I even believed a single word you said!"

"Now Tala, am I suppose to have the faintest clue what you are talking about?" Kai spat into the sink again, quickly wiping his mouth with a towel as he pushed past Tala and he moved into his bedroom.

Tala growled deeply, advancing towards Kai as he took a seat.

"It's about Leilah of cause. Lil, how could you forget? You told me I had to hurt her. You told me to get rid of her to protect her. So I hurt her, to protect her? It's not logical! I caused her pain!"

Kai raised an eyebrow slowly. His friend was blabbering like a complete idiot. He had done what he had told him to and the results were as expected. She broke. She wouldn't be coming back.

"It was as I said Tala. Show her that you didn't care for her and you have. If you thought that there wasn't going to be any hurt then you are more stupid than I thought."

Tala stepped back, shocked by his supposed friend's words.

"You didn't really love her. You loved the thought of what you might be able to be with her. A thought which is as unreachable as it is impossible. We never change Tala. We are always the same sleazy, sex craving players, doesn't matter how much your heart tells you that you love her."

Tala advanced, seizing Kai by the collar of his shirt, tugging him roughly so their faces were inches away, he glared at him.

"If you loved her like I loved her you'd discover you could!"

The anger in Tala's voice made Kai pull back.

"Doesn't matter now anyway... what's done is done. There is no turning back from here my friend. I don't see her ever forgiving you. It was you who in the end did it... Not me."

Tala stepped back, dissolving back into the darkness of the room. Kai was painfully right, he had done it all on his own. He was the one who had followed through; it was his actions not Kai's.

"Move on. Forget. Trust me when I say it wouldn't have worked. Imagine the pain if it was done unintentionally. That would have ripped more than just one heart... Now go... I have more important things to attend to."

Tala glared at Kai as he left.

"This is over between us... I am no longer your friend."

Kai watched as Tala disappeared around the corner.

"I'm afraid that you shall find yourself in a very lonely world without me."

The crimson orbs flashed in the flames of the fire. He had him exactly where he wanted him. In a corner with only the choice of crawling back.

Kai smirked. "I am my father's son."

--+--

A heavy weight spread across her chest, pulling her further into the darkness. She tried to breathe but her lungs filled with the darkness. She screamed but no sound come out. The drumming of her heart slowed, the rhythmic beat dying down to a barely audible murmur.

"_Am I dying?'_

Pain surged through her body causing her to whimper. The water suddenly felt heavier, thicker, clinging to every part of her body. Then red, red everywhere, there was red. A dark voice drifted slowly through the colour, tracing cold fingers in her mind.

'_I ripped it out... Get it back if you dare.'_

--+--

Max wrung the wet flannelette and placed it back on his friend's forehead. She was breaking out in a fever. Beads of sweat dotted her face as she continued her whimpering once again in her sleep.

'_What happened to her?'_ Fear had started to settle on his usually carefree features.

"Lil you have to be alright. Out of everything I have ever asked you to do, just be alright for me."

Hazel orbs appeared suddenly from under heavy eyelids as they snapped back.

"Where am I?" she shot out clearly disorientated. She struggled against Max's hold as she tried to rise from her position.

"It's alright, you are safe. You're with me now." Max caressed the side of her face, smiling as he caught a hint of recognition in her cloudy gaze.

Lil dropped back against the couch, wrapping her arms securely around herself. The world felt it was about to leave beneath her.

Frowning Max touched her shoulder tenderly, watching as tears streamed down her ever paling face.

"What happened?"

"It's done. It's gone. It's broken."

Her words muffled against her knees as her body convulsed in painful sobs.

He drew an instant conclusion, trying to wrap an arm around her.

"Lil, was it something Tala did?"

Max recoiled as Lil's arm shot out and pushed him roughly away. He fell to the floor eyes shooting up to his trembling friend.

"Shut up! Just don't say anything! Leave me alone!"

"Lil?..." Max stepped forward wanting to comfort her but she shoved him back again, crawling further away from him.

"Get out! Leave me alone! I don't want you here!"

Taking a deep breath Max knew defeat. Her emotional state was too unstable to be rational with. The hurt it seemed was too strong at present to share. He'd have to leave her be for now.

Taking a few steps back from the couch Max watched Lil sadly as he closed the door and left.

Lil curled up tighter against the back of the chair, trying to disappear.

It hurt, oh it hurt.

She was played. She was just like the other girls. He lied. She was just another simple romp that was thrown aside like a used rag. Was this all she was worth to him?

'_Players,'_ her mind hissed venomously.

The misery inside her twinged and curdled. The dark voice pushed the pain deep inside, festering in the shadows.

'_Players,' _it hissed again, _'think you're weak... No... No time for sorrow... revenge...'_

Sorrow replaced itself suddenly with immense rage. Lil growled viciously, her face contorting in complete rage as she threw Max's cushions across the room, knocking ornamental plants of the table.

"Been played have I? He'll see what playing is all about. He thinks he can just sleaze around like a common whore. I'll show him."

Blinded by hate and irrational she rose unsteadily from the bed, stumbling to the door she left.

--+--

"Tala cheated on Lil!"

The table turned as Tina slammed her tray with excessive force onto the bench.

"I found out from Paddy who won't stop boasting about it in the canteen!"

Ozuma grabbed her arm before she managed to throw her tray across the courtyard. Injured students were not something he wanted to deal with right now.

"That bastard!" he growled, standing up rapidly.

"Ozuma don't be irrational. I know what Tala has done is unforgivable, but don't do anything stupid."

"Are you defending him Max?"

"No! I'd be happy to storm over there right now and smash his pretty boy face in, but we should be more worried about Lil. She's been acting strange. She hasn't spoken a single word to any of us since I picked her up."

Ozuma knew Max was right. Lil was acting really strange and even though Tala was the cause, hurting him wouldn't be the cure. Not yet anyway.

"She hasn't talked to me, she just keeps screaming and pushing me away," Tina couldn't mask her upset. The pain her friend was experiencing was making her worried.

Max turned to the group of saddened faces.

"The best thing is just to let her cope and calm down for now. When she is ready she will approach us for help or comfort. It will be hard, but to force her to face emotions that she is not ready to deal with just yet is even worse."

Everyone nodded silently in agreement. They all knew how hard it would be to sit back and just watch. It would make it twice as hard now when the whole situation was publicly known and being used as entertainment.

--+--

She wasn't at school, he had checked. Was she ok? He growled at himself. Of cause she wasn't, he had hurt her deeply.

"Man what are you doing? Daydreaming?"

Tala rolled his eyes over to Lee's direction choosing not to reply.

"Are you going to come and sit with us for lunch?"

"No..."

Lee frowned and headed for the door.

"Whatever you say man."

Tala remained staring out over the school yard. The tables scattered like Dalmatian dots over the green lawn. He was searching for the familiar brown haired girl but she still wasn't there. He could feel his chest start to ache causing him to frown.

'_Snow fell in circles around him as he waited. He was waiting like he said he would. He pulled his red scarf tighter around his neck trying to shut out the cold. He tried to ignore the voice in the back of his head that told him he was waiting in vain.'_

Tala forced the memory into the back of his mind. That was not something he wanted to remember, especially now.

--+--

"Lil it's been a week now. You need to eat something proper. You need to go to school. Lil... open the door."

This was one of the times that Tina wished that Ethan or Lil's parents were home. Mr and Mrs Manika said they would try to get home early, but they were both out on a rig with no way of getting back for another month. They had to wait for the monthly food drop, which was made by helicopter and Ethan couldn't get out of rehab without his parent's permission, or until his treatment was over, which was months away.

Tina sighed and banged on the door again.

"Lil, open up! Are you coming to school or not?"

There was no response. Tina sighed again, there was no point. It had been like this for the whole week. She had only caught glimpses of her when she dashed to the bathroom or snuck in something to eat, which was nothing healthy. Tina grabbed her school bag and left.

She was going to be late for school again.

--+--

The darkness filled her mind and the space around her. She heard the banging stop. Tina had finally left. Lil rolled over, her damp pillow sticking to her wet face. She couldn't cry anymore, she was out of tears.

'_He's not worth crying over.'_

The voice hissed in her mind once again. A cold shiver ran down her spine as she drew the sheets tighter around her body.

'_He should be the one hurting, not you.'_

Lil could feel the emptiness in her chest. The complete void which was once filled with complete warmth, light… it had been filled with him. Now he had made it empty, he had torn out her happiness.

Her whole body began to shake as tears stared to fall down her cheeks again. The pain which ripped through her body made her whimper. It was getting worse, the feeling inside wasn't getting better.

'_He deserves to suffer. He deserves to feel played, cheated.'_

The soft hiss floated through her thoughts, surprisingly bringing calm to her mind.

'_Play him. Make him think he meant nothing in the first place. Revenge...'_

"Make him think he meant nothing." Lil muttered lightly to herself as she rolled over. Her eyes coming slowly down as she finally gave into exhaustion.

'_Play him.'_

"Make him suffer."

--+--

Tina jumped from her position against the wall. Grabbing her boyfriend securely by the arms as he lunged forward growling viciously. His eyes trained on the sleek new metallic blue corvette as it sped past.

"Let go of me! I'm going to fucking smash his teeth in."

Ozuma ripped free from Tina's hold, snatching up his skateboard he flung it viciously after the car. Smirking as it hit the target. The skateboard smacked against the rear windscreen, cracking the glass before scratching the boot as it tumbled to the ground.

Ozuma advanced as the corvette skidded to a stop, the door flinging open as Tala jumped out.

"What the fuck are you doing? You broke my fucking back windscreen! I hope you're going to pay for it."

Ozuma growled, picking up his skate board off the road as he stormed toward Tala.

"I'm going to break more than your fucking windscreen you dirty mother fucking bastard."

Ozuma swung the skateboard at Tala, growling as he managed to doge it.

"You should pay for what you did to her. You're a pathetic excuse for a dick."

Tala groaned as the board connected with the side of his body, propelling him to the ground. Ozuma smirked throwing his board aside.

"Get up." Ozuma snarled as he allowed his heavy black boot to connect with Tala's stomach. The sputtering groan that followed made him smile.

Tala wheezed heavily as Ozuma kicked him again. He tried to stiffen his muscles, trying to reduce the blows.

"You don't understand." Tala managed to gasp as Ozuma stopped momentarily to admire his handy work.

"What do you mean I don't understand?! Lil has locked herself in her room for four weeks now. She doesn't stop crying. She doesn't come to school. She doesn't talk to anyone! And whose fault is it I wonder, who made her this way? Huh? Huh? You, you who we told her from the beginning to stay away from but no, you just had to creep into her heart like the parasite you are."

Tala gave in as Ozuma booted him again. Pain erupting in his chest as a loud crack followed Ozuma's high blow to his ribs. Tala coughed loudly, painfully trying to draw air into his aching lungs.

Lil was in pain and he was the cause. This punishment was not even close to what he knew he deserved. If Ozuma wanted to vent his own anger, his own pain over his friend then Tala was happy enough to suffer through it. He was nothing more than a low creature of the underworld anyway.

Ozuma smirked as Tala rolled over spitting blood onto the ground. The buzzing in his mind was getting fainter, the red haze that clouded his vision was starting to dim. He could hear the world around him once again.

"Stop it! You'll kill him! STOP!"

Ozuma turned. His body shaking from adrenaline as he looked down at Tina's sobbing form beside the road. Her pleading and horror stricken eyes staring back at him.

"Don't kill him. Don't stoop that low Ozuma. Please, will this hurting ever end?"

Ozuma smiled sadly over to her, casting a long gaze at Tala's crawling body.

"You got lucky you dirty fucker."

Picking his board up from the ground Ozuma scooped Tina up into his arms, kissing her head lightly.

"Sorry you had to see that. I'm sorry I lost it, I must have scared you."

Tina clung to him, burrowing her head into his shoulder.

"Just never lose it like that again. You had a look in your eye... I was so sure you were about to kill him."

Ozuma stayed silent, stroking her hair calmly.

"That is the least of what he deserves. We will all be lucky if Lil manages to survive this. I don't think she will ever be the same again." Ozuma could feel his fist bunch up into a ball, his eyes narrowing once again. "And that is what makes my blood boil."

Tina clung tighter to Ozuma as he opened the car door and got into the back seat. In his car he could relax.

"I just want my friend back." Tina turned and looked into Ozuma's eyes.

A sad smile crossed his face as his emotions calmed.

"Me too Tina… me too."

* * *

Hello everyone... :D

Have we been enjoying the Olympics yes/no? I must say sitting and writing while trying to watch the Olympics is hard lol I get distracted haha

Well hope you like this chapter was more shorts then anything... but I had fun writing them all :) so tell me what you think as I start on the next chapter for you all.

Xoxo -Red


	20. Broken hearts Broken minds Broken bodies

**_I do not own Beyblade, but I do own the plot. The music belongs to the bands which sing them. The opening lyrics are by Maroon5 and the song is called 'Harder to Breathe'. So enjoy this original piece of Fanfiction and please respect my wishes and do not copy and distribute this writing in any way, shape or form without my consent. That said relax and rejoice in the bliss of creativity!_**

**_Xoxo The-Red-Phoenix_**

**_Harder To Breathe_**

_**Broken hearts... Broken minds... Broken bodies...**_

When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love  
You'll understand what I mean when I say  
There's no way we're gonna give up  
And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams

She could sense Tina's movements in the corridor. The constant erratic thud of Tina's feet on the wooden floors as she paced from the kitchen to her room and then back again.

Lil moaned, annoyed by the persisting noise. Rolling over she clutched to her pillow. The emptiness that was sitting in to hollows of her heart made her feel heavy. Like her whole body had just given up and had become an empty heavy shell.

'_Wake up...'_ the voice hissed making Lil groan in complaint.

'_Open your eyes'_

Lil moaned heavily as she cracked one eye open, the darkness of her room engulfing her as she rolled slowly over in her bed. With great effort she managed to open her other eye; casting a blank gaze to her heavy black curtains which were pulled tightly across her window.

How long had she been lying in bed? Shifting her gaze slowly from the window to her clock she sighed heavily. It was late afternoon. Tina was home because school was over and if she was in the mood she would be knocking on Lil's door any second demanding her to eat.

Lil groaned swivelling her body with great effort into a sitting position. Her pale legs dangling lifelessly over the side of the bed as her feet lightly touched the cold floor beneath her. It wasn't like she felt the cold, her whole body was numb. Her senses had morphed into only what she could describe as one emotionless sick joke.

Her body swayed unstably as she managed to push herself onto her feet, her muscles straining to support her tiny frame due to deficient use. Lil stumbled lightly, cursing as she clung to the frame of her door.

She had dropped to this level? Was her whole body giving up on her because her heart was no longer there?

"I don't deserve this. I need to move on... I need to get rid of him."

'_Revenge...'_

"Shut up! I refuse to lose my mind!"

Lil grabbed for the door handle, loud knocking at the front door halting her movements as she opened her door slightly.

She could hear Tina's heavy footsteps move down the corridor as the door bell rang again.

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Be patient."

Lil could hear the soft clicks as Tina unlocked the front door. What followed made Lil stumble back, grabbing onto her door for support.

"What the fuck are you doing here Valkov?!"

"I just... need..."

"Need what? Fucking go away! She doesn't want to see you... ever! I don't want to see your fucking face either!"

"Can't you just listen? I screwed up--"

Lil could hear Tina try to shut the door, the following growl told her it was unsuccessful.

"Unblock the door! I don't want to listen to what ever pathetic excuse you have concocted up. You screwed up, hell yeah you did! You fucking screwed someone else!"

Lil could feel her chest twinge, the pain making it hard for her to breath. She could just hear Tala's faint pleas over her erratic gasps.

"Please... Tina. I need to speak to her..."

"Fuck off!"

There was a noisy scuffle before Tina screamed angrily. The sound of smashing glass suddenly sounding from outside as Tina threw a vase out the front door.

"Piss off! I won't miss you next time!"

Lil could hear Tina grab another object from the table in the corridor. Tala swore loudly before the front door slammed closed with excessive force. Tina continued her frantic swearing in the corridor as she paced back and forward.

"Ozuma is going to fucking kill him when he finds out he showed up here. What nerve! What the hell could he possibly have to say to her now? Now after five weeks of nothing?"

Lil could hear Tina walk quickly up the corridor. Dissolving quickly out of view Lil watched Tina's fuming face as she passed her door, completely oblivious to the fact it was open.

"I hope Valkov fucking dies."

Tina disappeared into the back of the house, her movements noisy and clearly aggravated.

Lil whimpered lightly as her legs gave way causing her to fall the floor. Heavy droplets falling onto the floor as they rolled silently down her cheeks.

"I can't... I can't..."

She gripped the fabric over her heart as slammed her head back against the door again and again.

"Stop this pain! I don't want it anymore... I want it gone!"

'_Revenge...'_

"Shut up! I want to feel better again... I want to feel alive again!"

'_Pay back... Revenge... Hate... Pain!'_

Lil groaned, grabbing her head pulling at her hair.

"Get out... get out... all these pains go away!"

'_Make him suffer... Make him think he was worth nothing...'_

_Perfect shaped muscles contracting as pale skin glided across fake tanned; the disgustingly artificial body arching repulsively beneath the natural perfection as they moved back and forward._

Lil screamed, covering her eyes. The hurt she had slowly managed to lock away ripping violently open, spilling through her once again. Her whole body started to shake one again.

She could hear the voice again. It wasn't talking anymore. It was laughing, crackling softly through her thoughts pulling memories up as it taunted her.

'_He played you...'_

She whimpered as an image of two figures on black sheets flickered in her mind.

"No! No..."

'_Make him pay... make him hurt...'_

An image of Tala's face after she had slapped him floated through her mind. The dark imprint on his cheek as pain shimmered in his eyes, the remorseful expression on his face as she turned and ran away from him.

'_Hurt him!'_

Lil fell forward, the feeling inside her suddenly burning as his face stayed in her mind. Everything felt like it was building, bundling, into an immense ball of fire inside her. She clutched at her stomach. She felt like she was going to break open right there on the floor.

Then it happened. It snapped. The dark voice laughing viciously in victory as it quickly disappeared.

Lil smirked as she got to her feet.

"So he still cares does he? Bastard..."

Lil opened her bedroom door, moving silently to the bathroom.

"We'll see how you feel when I have my go."

* * *

Tala cursed viciously, holding his bleeding forehead he pulled himself up off the pavement.

"That Tina sure has an arm on her."

He winced as he touched his head looking at the blood on his hand as he pulled it back. Sighing sadly he glanced back at the closed door. It hadn't gone as he had planned. But expecting her best friend to let the cause of all her sorrows through the front door was expecting too much.

Picking up the heart shape wooden bowl, which had hit him, off the floor he smirked sadly. 'How ironic, I'm bleeding because of a heart.'

Casting a longing glance at the familiar door, Tala slid into the seat of his father's Porsche. Growling he rested his head against the leather steering wheel.

Tala grabbed at his chest, the aching feeling deep within was not going away. It hadn't since the day he last laid eyes on her.

Tala slammed his head against the wheel again, ignoring the seething pain as he opened his wound further, red blood trickling faster along the side of his head.

"How the hell am I going to make this up to you? How can I ever make you look at me? Even if you look at me with hate I will still be seen by you."

He chuckled to himself.

"I'm kidding myself. If you continued to hate me there would be no point in staying around. I still love you too much."

Tala growled as tears started together in the corners of his eyes. Wiping his face roughly he slammed the car into gear taking off with such force the tires screeched loudly leaving black rubber on the road.

"I fucked it all up. I'm so sorry... I just wanted to tell you that"

* * *

Lil could feel their eyes on her. It made her blood pump as she walked slowly by them. Turning slightly she gave them a smile, chuckling as they all took notice. One of them pushed his mates back, saying something he turned and looked at her, an inviting smile on his face.

Lil smirked turning towards the karaoke club she was passing by. Flicking her hair she sent a look over her shoulder, inviting him to follow.

Without a further glance she sashayed towards the building. Her dress flowing around her as she ran a hand through her long hair, feeling their burning gazes on her back.

She opened the door, looking over the guy behind the counter as he stood to great her.

"Are you looking for some karaoke time miss?"

"Yeah I am. I would like an hour for two."

"Two? Ah, ok, that's 20."

Lil smiled as a tanned hand slid across the counter beside her, a note pressed underneath the fingers.

The man at the counter smiled sheepishly, putting the key on the counter. Lil picked them up, dangling them lightly beside her so the large number on the tag was facing backwards.

She stopped outside one of the small rooms, smiling she stepped inside flicking the occupied switch on as she walked towards one of the couches. A television with a microphone sat silently in one corner, implying the actual use of the room.

Lil heard the door open before it closed, followed by a soft click as he locked it. Lil turned smiling at the tanned blonde by the door. He walked silently over to her, his green eyes taking in every inch of her she allowed the public to see.

Lil could feel her pulse quicken as he got closer. The soft sent of smoke lingering on him.

"The name is Kouji."

Lil smirked. Grabbing onto his wrist she tugged him forward, pulling him onto the sofa. He smiled as she threw her leg over his sitting frame. One leg on each side of his body she stared at him. His shaggy blonde hair pushed up messily over his tanned skin, his eyebrow piecing glinting in the florescent light.

"What's your name?"

"Does it really matter?"

"I guess not."

Lil growled softly as Kouji shot forward snatching her bottom lip in a light hold, biting softly. Lil groaned as he pulled away, his lip rings leaving a cold metallic tingle along her bottom lip.

Kouji was nothing like him.

Lil dipped forward allowing him to kiss her again. She smiled as he ran his hands up the side of her body, pulling her dress up higher. Sighing she gave him permission to deepen the kiss, his metal rings tickling her lower lip making her body shake with anticipation.

Kouji pulled back smiling as Lil growled in irritation.

"Don't I know you from somewhere?"

Lil sighed, resting one hand on each side of his head, staring blankly at him.

Kouji smiled, his lip rings tempting Lil to bite his lip.

"Don't you go to Alma High?"

Lil growled. She had had enough of his stupid talk.

"Shut up already. I hope you can do more things with your mouth than talk."

Lil pushed herself against him, smiling as she felt just how eager he was.

Kouji chuckled.

"You're right, I'm an idiot to leave a girl waiting."

Lil gasped as Kouji pushed her down onto the couch, pulling her dress up so he could trace cold and hot kisses along her stomach. She could feel her body burning, her head starting to cloud. He grasped her left breast lightly making her moan and shift beneath him.

'Just you wait... I'll show you how it feels to feel worthless.'

* * *

Tala strode down the corridor of the senior wing at a steady pace. A firm frown set on his face as he made his way to his section of the school. He could feel the gazes of other as he passed. It was the same, didn't matter if he was single of taken. No one really cared about what happened; everything he did usually helped his reputation.

Casting a glance to the side he sighed as he locked gazes with group of girls. They all smiled, flicking their hair to the side trying to keep his attention. He growled lightly, people knew he cheated on Lil but they didn't care, they knew he was a player. It only added to his popularity, the boys envied him for having the best of both worlds. The girls being the bitches they were spread rumours that she deserved it, all secretly happy that he was on the open market once again.

Tala ignored as the girls gave him hand movements indicating for him to come over. He was never going to revert to his old ways. Not when his heart was no longer where it was suppose to be.

"Oh come on Tala. You're not seeing anyone so it's alright to have just a little fun."

Tala turned and glared at them, causing them to drop their flirty antics.

"Cheap and easy does not interest me."

The loud complaining and angry squeals that followed made him sigh. They were all the same. All tart with no interesting filling. The guys that were standing by laughed at the girls' reactions, moving in on them in their current moment of shattered confidence.

"Oh come here girls we can show you a time that Valkov never can."

"Yeah, he doesn't know what he's passing up."

Tala growled as he continued down the corridor. What was this school coming to? Or was it always the same? Was it only about relationships, sex and how much you could get? In mid thought he turned silently around a corner, suddenly finding himself in a section of the science wing that he would rather avoid.

"Hey, there you are Tala."

Tala stopped turning to face Lee and Johnny as they stood outside one of the science room doors. The heavy metal shutters lowered over the windows, telling him exactly what was going on. He could feel a snarl form on his face.

"What do you want?"

"Oh come on Tala, we haven't seen you in ages."

Lee nodded at Johnny a frown on his face.

"It's like you're avoiding us man."

Tala chuckled lightly.

"Maybe I am."

"Come on Tala don't be like that. We rea—"

Johnny stopped suddenly as the door to the science room opened and Kai emerged zipping up his pants, a smug smirk crossing his face as he looked over at Tala, who went rigid under his gaze.

"Ah look what we have here."

Tala turned to leave, causing Kai to laugh.

"Oh don't leave so soon Tala, you can go in if you like. She's ok at best... Anyway you should start getting use to having sloppy seconds."

Tala spun around.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

Kai laughed again, his evil smirk planting itself on his face.

"You'll find out sooner or later."

With that Kai turned and left. Lee and Johnny following silently behind, their eyes fixed on Tala as they turned the corner.

The science door room opened for the second time. Tala could feel his body shake with a whirlwind of emotions as he watched a skinny blonde scoot out of the door. He watched her cheeks turn an embarrassed bright red as she finally spotted him standing silently in the corridor.

Tala growled loudly making her jump. Turning he stormed down the corridor. He could feel his head starting to cloud with rage and frustration.

He wanted her back. That bastard had made him lose her. What could he do? What the fuck did he mean by seconds? What was she doing? Was she ok?

Turning into a busy passage way Tala was forced to slow down his pace as students lining the corridor, getting ready for their afternoon classes.

Shoving a large boy to the side Tala tried to get out of the crowd quicker. He stopped suddenly as he heard his name proclaimed rather loudly. He turned his gaze to a gathering crowd of seniors. Leaned casually against a locker was a blonde haired guy that Tala had seen in a few of Kai's classes, his cocky appearance was enough to make him twitch.

"I know man, Tala Valkov gets the best of them, but I'm telling you this chick was extreme. She's that brown haired one you know... No wonder he stayed with her for the longest, man she's a freak. I mean I was hanging with my friends from across town... yeah those ones and she walked by in this awesome number. She's got the longest legs and most perfect body I have ever seen. Anyway... she looks over at us and gives us this look and I know instantly what she's asking for. I was shocked but I followed her anyway into this karaoke place and we get a room and before the doors even properly shut she's on my like anything... Yeah oh my god she is the best lay ever. The way she reacts and the arching of her back. I mean fuck! Valkov had it good. I'd do her ag—"

Tala snarled viciously, grabbing Kouji roughly by the collar slamming him up against the lockers.

"Don't you fucking talk about Lil like that!"

Tala could feel the ripping pain in his chest get worse as Kouji just smiled back at him.

"What? She's not yours anymore."

Tala felt his blood pump faster as he slammed Kouji into the lockers once again. The blonde hair boy groaning lightly as Tala got a good shot in.

"Lil is not some 'thing.' She's not someone who the likes of 'you' can dare talk about. You're even lucky you were able to touch her in the first place you filthy prick."

Tala snarled again, pushing his arm harder into Kouji's throat. The sudden appearance of Tala quickly wore off the silent bystanders. The choking Kouji gasped for air in relief as Tala was suddenly pulled back by some of Kouji's friends. Tala growled viciously as they tried to restrain him, he wanted to pound that bastard into the ground.

Kouji laughed, looking up at him.

"She don't seem so precious to me. You should have seen how much she wanted it. Even now I saw her taking some guy up to the roof."

Tala stopped in mid struggle, confusion breaking across his face

"She's here?"

Kouji looked up, an 'oh-I-see' smirk spreading across his face.

Tala growled ripping free from their hold. She was at school and he didn't know. How could he not know?

Kouji's mocking laugh faded quickly as Tala bolt down the corridor swinging violently around the corner as he sprinted for the stairway that led to the roof.

It couldn't be true. It must be a lie.

He could feel his heart pounding against his ribs as he flung himself up three stairs at a time. His hands sweaty as he ripped the door open, the bright light of summer blinding him as he stepped out onto the concrete roof top.

* * *

Like? Yes? No?

Hello everyone

**OMG big news**... well it might take me awhile to update 'new' chapters and i mean 'new' by the fact that i'm rewriting Harder to Breathe... well since i started the first chapter in year 9 in highschool the quality there just ain't like it is now, since now i'm in uni lol... so hope you guys are happy about that, though i do have one more 'new' chapter to keep you happy after this one :)

The updated chapters follow the same story but i have added in all the sub plots and more character detail which appear in these later chapters so it's more exciting! So keep posted... uni break is nearly here and when it is omg i will be giving you readers all the love and attention you need and deserve :D

xoxo Red


	21. Too little, Too late?

I do not own Beyblade, but I do own the plot. The music belongs to the bands which sing them. The opening lyrics are by Maroon5 and the song is called 'Harder to Breathe'. So enjoy this original piece of Fanfiction and please respect my wishes and do not copy and distribute this writing in any way, shape or form without my consent. That said relax and rejoice in the bliss of creativity!

Xoxo The-Red-Phoenix

**Harder To Breathe**

**Too little, Too late...?**

~*~*~*~

Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe

Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe

Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe

~*~*~*~

Silence passed over the loud table. Everyone's eyes fixed on the lonely figure standing awkwardly at the end of the bench.

"Lil!"

Tina all but jumped from her seat. Complete shock over coming her.

"When did you get here? Are you ok? Did you pack lunch? Want some of mine?"

Lil turned slowly to her friend, a blank gaze returning Tina's bombardment of questions.

"Lil?"

Tina approached Lil cautiously, like she would a stray animal that she was trying to entice into a trap. Unknown of how the wild creature would react to her movements.

Lil watched her silently, not really knowing what to do. She had been standing in the canteen for a while now having no courage to approach her once close group of friends. Now she felt strange, like the presence of them, of Tina, overwhelmed her, suffocating her. Their gazes were questioning, wondering how she was feeling, how she was doing... all because of him. She could feel a lump form in her throat as she watched her friend take another slow step forward, Tina's hand reaching out in a gesture of comfort.

Lil stepped back, her eyes filling with an unwanted reaction from unwanted feelings.

'No,' she whimpered to herself, 'I've got over this. I'm not his victim, so stop fucking treating me like one. Stop treating me like I'm some fragile object.'

Tina stopped noting her friends change in appearance. Tina watched as Lil's face changed from a blank gaze to pain to no emotion in a split second.

"Lil are you sure you should be at school?"

Lil growled lightly, shooting a dark gaze to everyone on the table.

"Can you all stop asking questions like that? Am I ok? Is everything ok? Of cause I'm not! But I'm dealing with it and treating me like some sort of pathetic victim is not helping me. You're all stupid! If you were my real friends you would act as if nothing had happened and bad mouth him to make me feel better."

Silence passed over the group of teens, a whole range of shocked expressions playing across their faces.

Max rose from his seat quickly, advancing on her without a word. He wrapped his arms securely around Lil as she tried to push away from him.

"No. Max, please... do-n't." Lil could feel tears start to trickle down her cheeks. "I'm sorry, oh I'm sorry."

Max held on to her, looking sadly down at her as she sobbed in his arms. She wasn't over him, he could tell. She had loved him.

"Let go Max." Lil shoved Max roughly. She needed to get away from them. She felt weak around them, like she was unable to control herself.

Max stumbled back as Lil managed to escape from his hold. He looked at her sadly as she spun around sprinting out of the lunch yard.

"Max... she hasn't got any better."

Max turned to Tina as she walked slowly over to his side, her face grim.

"She needs closure... and it's not something we can give her. It has to come from him."

Max hissed lightly, his face scrunching up in frustration. He didn't like not being able to do anything.

Tina placed a hand lightly on Max's shoulder.

"Maybe she needs just a little more time before we try."

Max nodded turning to the group of silent teens. They all looked at him, questions playing across all their faces. Were they to continue to just sit by and watch?

"She didn't mean it. She's still not ready to face us or the world it looks like."

Ozuma sighed and crossed his arms.

"That bastard deserves to spend the rest of his life paying for what he did to her."

"That 'bastard' has been acting weird."

Everyone turned to Ray as he leant forward onto the table. The fact he had mentioned him made them all jittery.

"What do you mean?"

Ozuma spat, feeling his limbs begin to tense at the topic of conversation.

Ray ignored the tension within the group. He had started so he might as well continue.

"He's been moping around. He's hasn't been near any girls since... well... since. He avoids them, same as he avoids the rest of his group. It's just been Kai, Lee and Johnny. Tala hasn't been present in that group for the last couple of weeks. He has gone solitary."

"And this is supposed to change our thoughts about him how?"

Ray looked over at Ozuma who had his fists bunched tightly on the table. Tina stood behind him, stroking the top of his head trying to calm him down, slight panic visible on her features.

"Calm down Ozuma. I'm not trying to change anything. I'm just putting forward that maybe... just maybe... he knows how much of a dick he his... maybe... just maybe... he still feels for her... and just doesn't know how to sort this out."

Ray flinched as Ozuma growled loudly. Mariah grabbed her boyfriend's arm, glaring back at Ozuma sending Tina a look.

Tina frowned. Pulling her boyfriend against her body she lifted his chin kissing him lightly. Everyone sighed in relief as Ozuma's body seemed to relax under her attention. He had been on edge ever since the incident, his temper getting the better of him whenever 'he' was mentioned or whenever 'he' was present.

Ozuma let out a deep breath as Tina released him from her calming embrace. Leaning back onto the table he looked over at Ray, rationality once again taking hold of his thoughts.

"I think he still is a dick head. He deserves to suffer under the weight of what he did. Even if he has a consciousness to recognise that what he did was the lowest of things."

"I do think he still cares."

Everyone turned and looked at Max as he finally spoke from his position at the end of the table.

"I think he still has feelings for her. I also think there was more behind this then we know... even if we hate him, even if we never want him to go near her, unfortunately he is the only one who is going to mend her... he just has to figure that out... I don't think he has ever had feelings for someone and he is confused about what to do."

Everyone fell silent again. Everyone thinking about what Max had just said. Shocked expressions breaking across their faces as realisation hit them all.

"Are you saying the lone wolf actually, finally, gave away his heart?"

Everyone shot a look down to Mariah before returning to Max.

"I think that is why the wolf left his pack. I think he panicked. This might be hard for us to realise but those boys really are pitiful even though everyone looks up to them. All they know is how to seduce and get laid. None of them know the feeling of true love... none of them. What do you think went through Valkov's head when he realised... feeling something he had never felt before. I think... and this is just a guess... that someone worse than all of them whispered poisonous words into his ear."

Mariah gasped, covering her mouth. Everyone turned to her as she spoke.

"I heard that Paddy got the phone call that night from Johnny who was ordered to by Kai."

The group fell silent as all of them turned to a group of three boys who happened to be walking across the grass in front of the canteen.

"Dirty."

Ozuma hissed. His eyes trained on the blue haired boy at the front. His confident strides making them all cringe.

Tina could feel her eyes begin to swell up with tears. She turned to Max voicing exactly what everyone in the group was thinking.

"What now?"

* * *

Lil slumped against the mental bench behind her. Her eyes scanning over the track field as a few student continued their lunch time sports practice.

She could feel her head spinning with a million thoughts. She shouldn't have acted the way she did. She knew she must have hurt their feelings by blowing up like that, but it was how she felt. She felt smothered by their pity, by their concern, by what 'he' did.

Lil growled wiping her face viciously with the sleave of her shirt. She didn't need to cry. That was weak, weaknesses towards him.

She grumbled at herself again, pulling her legs up against her body. Resting her forehead against her knees she wrapped her arms around her legs, trying to make herself invisible to any prying eyes. She was alone in the stands, the soft clinking of metal as cans rolled and hit the seats in the wind made her aware of that.

She could hear the thud of feet as the track team made endurance laps around the field. She closed her eyes listening to the heavy breathing, the swishing of their clothes as they ran by. She could hear their shoes hitting the dirt with a soft thud, the sounds dying away slowly before they came around again a few minutes later.

She could smell them, the masculine smell of sweat. The smell of the dirt they kicked up. It flooded her senses making her surprisingly calmer.

She didn't know how long she had been sitting there, feeling the warmth of the sun. Listening to the runners, but suddenly there was less of them. She could only hear two or three running quietly around the track this time, their breathing harder due to their continuing efforts.

She could hear one running past her now. Straining her ears she listened to the soft thud of his feet. She could hear that his strides sounded longer, lighter then the others. His breathing calm, like all this was easy for him. Lil could feel her shoulders tense as the thud between strides came quicker as he appeared to slow down. She could feel her whole body freeze as the sound of him running stopped all together. She heard him walk slowly across the track, followed by the loud clang of metal as he climbed the stadium benches without a hint of effort.

"What are you up to sitting there? Classes started an hour ago."

The low deep voice made her body shiver. The desire of wanting to be held, of feeling affection, flooded her thoughts as she raised her head slowly. She blinked a couple of times as the bright light of afternoon bombarded her eyes.

He stood tall in front of her. His long lightly tanned legs led to a lightly built, toned body. He had broad strong shoulders with the perfect balance of evenly muscled arms. His light brown eyes watching her calmly from beneath a shaggy mop of light green hair, a few strands escaping from his sweat band, falling in light wisps around his narrow face.

"Sorry." She managed to mumble out.

His light pink lips pulled back as he smiled back at her, seemingly amused by her response.

"I don't mind if you wag, but you should do it somewhere where less people are likely to spot you."

Lil smiled at this. He thought she was wagging, well technically she was. She tilted her head as she admired his handsome face. She had seen him before. He was another senior, the captain of the track team if she remembered correctly.

He sighed as he removed his head band, allowing his hair to drop, framing his face. Making him look even more attractive than before. Lil stared at him as he sat himself down beside her, leaning back against the chairs, stretching his arms out on the bench behind him. His arm eventually dropped behind where she was sitting, he seemed unfazed by the fact he was getting close to her.

"Aren't you training?" Lil smiled as his eyes locked with hers, a smirk forming on his lightly tanned face.

"I've been running since lunch, if you had even paid attention. I think I deserve a break."

Lil chuckled lightly. True she hadn't been watching, just listening to their feet hit the dirt tracks.

"So what are you doing? Sleeping?"

Lil shook her head, resting her chin on her knees as she watched the last two seniors circle the field below.

"Escaping."

This time he laughed, pulling back her attention.

"Everyone wants to escape. Unfortunately where ever you run you never truly escape. All you are doing is just avoiding the inevitable."

Lil smiled at that. He had a point.

"When did a jock form such wisdom?"

He smiled, chuckling lightly to himself.

"Guess I'm not like every other jock then."

Lil laughed, dropping her legs off the bench. She rose silently, shooting a look at him.

"Well thanks for the chat umm..."

"Oh shit, yeah sorry the names Claude, Claude Tavarez."

Lil smiled, "Lil."

With that she turned, walking away with effort. She squeezed her eyes shut. He should say something. Say something! She could feel her body start to knot, the need deep within her building.

"Hey Lil, wait up!"

Lil stopped, her body starting to shake. She turned, a light smirk on her face.

"There is no point going back to class now. How about you wag with me? For... like... the rest of the day."

Lil smiled, flipping her hair off her shoulder.

"What did you have in mind?"

Claude smirked, rising from his seat.

"Oh, nothing much really, whatever you were planning."

* * *

Tala could feel his hands sweating as he grabbed the handle of the door. He flung it open stumbling onto the roof of the school, his staggering steps echoing loudly on the concrete beneath his feet.

Where was she?

He blinked trying to adjust to the sudden burst of light. He looked around the expanse of paved roof space. There was no one there.

He was about to sigh in relief when a sound of someone giggling caught his attention. The light, hearty sound struck him hard. It was Lil's laugh.

He turned around the corner of the exhaust block. What he saw froze him. A guy he recognised from the track team sat casually, leaning against the wall as Lil sat on top of him. Their lips locked in a playful kiss as he stroked the sides of her body. She giggled again, grabbing his hands as he tried to put them up her shirt.

"Not here." She laughed at him, taking his bottom lip and nibbling it lightly. The way she used to do to him.

The guy chuckled, leaning forward forcing her into a deeper kiss.

Tala suddenly found himself growling, the low sound rumbling deep in his throat as his arms began to twitch.

They stopped, turning towards him. The look on Lil's face slapped him hard. She stared at him like she was looking at a stranger. Claude smirked sliding his hand up along her leg under her skirt.

"Looks like we were discovered... What a pity. Hey Lil?!"

Tala glared at the guy as he continued to try and touch her. Stepping forward Tala grabbed him roughly by the shirt yanking him to his feet.

"Hands off!"

Tala smirked as he watched Claude's eyes widened in shock, his hands automatically rising in submission to Tala's aggressive movements.

"Whoa man, calm down. The girl and I were only having some fun. No need to go spitz at us."

Tala turned to Lil who was avoiding looking at him. As Tala's hold on Claude's shirt slacked, Claude stepped away.

"Fine, I will leave then."

Lil shot around sending Claude a pleading look but he turned and left anyway. With that Lil rose, turning to run away as well. She didn't want to be near him, she didn't even want to see him.

Tala lunged forward after her, grabbing her arm as she tried to flee. He could feel his blood still pounding in his ears. What was she thinking? What was she doing with him!?

"Lil—"

"NOOO! Stop there. Stop right there."

Tala closed his mouth but didn't let go of his hold on her arm. She was rigid under his touch, something he had never encountered before with her.

Lil stared at the floor, avoiding his intense gaze. His hand on her arm was burning, making her body become hot. She hated it. She didn't want to react like this. Not when he touched her.

"I'm—"

"Shut up! Let me go!"

Tala growled in frustration as Lil started to thrash around violently in his grasp. His wrist suddenly tugged in an odd direction causing him to gasp in pain.

"I don't want to hear your voice. I don't want to hear your bull shit."

Lil screamed violently, managing to lose one of Tala's hands momentarily before he grabbed her again. She continued to fight against him, never once looking at him. She didn't want to face him. Not now, she needed more time, more time to make him suffer.

"What were you doing?"

Lil froze momentarily as he suddenly shot a question at her, his voice stern and serious. Lil felt her body begin to shake, not with need or pleasure but with intense rage. What was she doing?!

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK I WAS DOING?!... IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT I FUCKING DO ANYWAY... WHAT YOU DID TO ME WAS WORSE!"

Tala stepped back, the pain in her voice made his chest hurt uncontrollably.

"I'm sorry."

The words tumbled from his mouth before he even had time to register that he had said it. The look that crossed Lil's face made them both fall silent.

"Let go!"

Tala obeyed, releasing Lil without a second thought. He watched as she retreated away from him, the door slamming behind her as she ran down the stairs back into the school.

"What the fuck just happened?"

Tala grabbed his head with one hand, grabbing the fabric over his heart with another. His emotions ran wild, his blood pumping, his body burning, aching. The feeling in his chest ripping him to pieces as the image of Lil's face played over and over in his mind.

She didn't believe him. Her face said it all. She had responded with that expression.

Tala felt his stomach go light, his throat clenching. He ran to the railing, leaning out over it as he bit back the bile that rose in his throat.

She was never going to trust him again. He could see it in her face.

Was she reacting this way because she wanted to pay him back?

In the split second when he had said sorry an expression he had seen before had shown on her face. But it was scarred, the damage visible in her eyes. The pain, the agony shining through as the feelings she still felt for him showed on her features.

He buckled over the railing. It was too much for him to deal with. He didn't know how to make it better. Sorry would not be enough. Sorry was nowhere near enough. He had to prove himself to her... but how... how would he gain her attention or her affection long enough to prove it to her.

The ripping feeling in his chest confirmed the one fact he had been milling over for the last week. Was he still in love with her? And the answer was yes. He didn't crave her body. Yes he did crave her affection, but it was the whole package. It was 'Lil' he craved. 'Lil' was what he wanted. What he needed to feel complete. He didn't feel like a sleaze around her. Yes he did like using his moves on her, not because it gave him satisfaction but the reactions she gave, how happy she looked made him feel happy.

He stared down at the lunch yard below. The expanse of green lawn filling with students all wanting to return home as soon as possible. School was over. It had been another day without her by his side.

He watched silently, his eyes fixing quickly on a familiar brown haired girl as she hurried across the lawn, heading towards the gates.

He leaned further over the railing and took in a deep breath. For the second time he found himself blurting out something without real consideration, he just had the unconscious urge.

"I STILL LOVE YOU!"

Everyone froze. They all turned and stared at him. Lil stopped as well, turning to look up at Tala as he hung over the railing on the roof. Everyone turned and stared at her in realisation of who he was yelling at.

Tala felt his heart drop as Lil flipped him the finger. Turning she sprinted out of the school.

He had no idea what he should do. Doing things on impulse wasn't helping either.

* * *

Lil could feel her body burning. Her heart aching as she stormed across the school yard. He had said he was sorry. He had apologised and she had let her guard down. Showing him exactly how she was feeling. She felt like kicking herself. Now he could hurt her even more if he wanted. Humiliate her even more then he had already done.

She stumbled slightly over the grass, groaning as her body began to shake. She was losing it. Her body was still reacting to him.

She could picture his face. The seriousness in his tone as he blurted the two simplest words out at her, but that was it. They were only two simple words which anyone could say and never truly mean. Lil could feel her mind swim, her heart begin to pound painfully like it never had been used in awhile. She could hear the battle between her consciousness and the feeling in her chest. She still loved him. No matter how hard she tried to avoid or burry the feeling she still cared for him.

Growling at how weak she was feeling she continued towards the gate. She needed time to think, to structure her thoughts. To find the affection and attention from someone, who for that small moment or for that short hour, actually cared for only her.

"I STILL LOVE YOU!"

The words pounded down on her making her freeze in mid stride. Had she heard that voice correctly, that deep voice she knew so well.

Everyone around her was still, looking up to the sky. She could feel her heart start to pound violently against her rib cage. It was trick. No way would he say that.

She could feel her muscles tense as everyone. One by one, diverted their gazes over to her. That's when the doubts came. She turned slowly, listening to the erupting gossip around her.

'What the fuck is he doing?'

'Hey do you think he wants to get laid again?'

'Publicly doing something like that, oh he's the romantic type like I thought.'

'Do you think he will do that for me one day?'

'Man why didn't I think of that. That will surely get him some.'

'Why is it for that chick? She's nothing more than a common slut. Look at her!'

Lil could feel her cheeks burn. She was right. He had used this opportunity to embarrass her more, to make her feel worse. Now everyone could laugh at her, realise that he never meant it in the first place.

She glared up at him, his perfect physique visible even from where she stood. She could hear more and more people begin to gossip. The humiliation she felt created a larger rip in her badly mended heart.

Hot tears started to steam down her burning face. The pain of seeing him, of him rubbing in the hurt he had caused even more made her fragile state completely shatter. She raised her arm thinking of only one reply.

She gave him the finger.

Turning she sprinted, pushing her legs to move as fast as she could possibly go. The laughing that followed her back made her push harder. She needed to get away from here and now. She couldn't deal with him now.

One thought floated through her mind as she continued to run down the street. She needed to get her revenge. If his actions now spoke true, she would get to him. She would break him... and soon.

* * *

**The editors corner:**

Well… fuck, that was depressing to edit… and all I can say is thank god he didn't lean over the railing and throw up, because to that I have only one thing to say: "HEADS UP!" -laughs- backstage joke, sorry.. anywho… as usual, good storyline, I wanna know what happens in the rest of it (secrets out, I already know.. being her editor and all I do ask these things and I figure it's a perk of the job yeah…) anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter…

Love love as always

Xxshibi

* * *

**PLEASE READ**

**Hey all hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry to say it is the last 'new one' I have written so far but as I have said I am rewriting this story so in the next few weeks expect new and improved chapters with more jam packed suspense, love, action and laughs so bare with me as I update everything**

**Hope you're not disappointed**

**_Your grateful writer_**

**_Red_**


End file.
